Netherrealm Chapter
by mindmaster123
Summary: A sequel for my story A New Deadly Alliance, it is a Bleach/Mortal Kombat Crossover and a minor Crossover with Diablo and Bionicle. The Defeat of the New Deadly Alliance left the realms in a state of peace that can last forever, but a new menace put the very existence of all realms in danger. Story Better than summary, rated M for safety.
1. Prologue

Author's notes: Here begins the sequel of my fanfic A New Deadly Alliance, just to make clear I don't owe neither Bleach nor Mortal Kombat and nor Diablo and I also want to thank my friends and fellow authors darkmachines and MJLCoyoteStarrk for letting me use their Ocs in my fanfics, but anyway let's start.

PROLOGUE

"_The Path To Paradise Begins In Hell" – Dante Alighieri_

19 months after the Final Battle with the New Deadly Alliance

Two soldiers wearing red Samurai armors stopped their patrolling duties and now they were sleeping on the walls of the city, but then their Captain a tall muscular man with purple Samurai armor appeared and he bashed the soldiers in the head with a nightstick. "Captain, Sir." A Soldier said and he and his companion raised from the ground.

"You should be guarding and not sleeping you fools! Continue with your guard duties, and if I catch you sleeping again you'll have to deal with Lord Shinnok. Was I clear?!" The Captain said.

"Yes sir!" The soldiers said.

"Another day in the life of a soldier in the Netherrealm." The Captain said and he let to watch his other soldiers.

"Sir!" He looked to a high tower and he saw one of his soldiers jumping from the tower and landed near him. "They have arrived." The soldier said and he gave a telescope to the Captain that saw seven people wearing black hooded cloaks riding black skeletal horses covered in blue flames.

"They have arrived." The Captain muttered. "The Seven Generals have arrived! Open the gate!" The Captain ordered and then a big monster grabbed a wheel and started to spin it lifting the gate and he allowed the generals to enter and then the horses dematerialized.

And the generals entered in Shinnok's palace and then they crossed a portal and they arrived at the throne room and they burned their hooded cloaks. One was a black horned demon wearing a black and red armor over a black uniform. Other was a demon with a skull horned head covered in purple flames and he wore a dark gray and black armor. Other was a humanoid lizard wearing a white and golden armor. There was a man with white hair with half of his face covered in black bandages. There was also a beautiful young woman with short chestnut hair and wearing a dark purple and crimson legless revealing armor. There was a general that looked like a Tarkatan but with spikes on his head and back and he wore a blackish crimson sorcerer robe over a bronze colored armor and he was carrying an iron staff with two blades in the end. And for last there was a man with white outfit and a short red cape in his right shoulder and he was wearing a turban that covered all his head but his bright red eyes and he had an iron gauntlet in his right hand. And then the torches turned on illuminating the throne room revealing that there were Shinnok, Quan Chi, Drahmin and Moloch. "Welcome my Generals." Shinnok said and he started to say the name of the respective Generals. "Baphomet, Kochal, Tiamat, Kokuto, Lilith, Belokk, and Phobos."

"Why did you summoned us Lord Shinnok?" Baphomet asked.

"I called you to tell that our plan is on schedule, soon we'll be able to start war." Shinnok replied.

IN KARAKURA TOWN

Scorpion never thought that he would end feeling like this, but that was the truth, Scorpion has been quite depressed since Kenji and Toby moved on to Soul Society, they were like sons to Scorpion and they were the only persons who fully understood Scorpion. The Ninja jumped off the roof of his house and decided to explore the outskirts of the Town. After some time walking he heard strange machine noises, he decided to investigate and for his shock he found red high-tech bulldozer and a tunnel. Scorpion got near the bulldozer and saw it. "Tekunin Technology for sure." Scorpion said and he entered the tunnel and there he found some series of tunnels that then led him to a big digging complex, he watched and for his shock he saw Demon soldiers digging tunnels and he also saw some Demons riding gigantic snake like creatures with rock like natural armor. "Those Demons must be insane for bringing lava worms, they could sink the whole town." Scorpion thought and then he noticed that they were leaving some strange red crystals as a new tunnel was dug, Scorpion was fast and he quickly grabbed handful of crystals and he left. Scorpion examined the crystals and he accidentally got cut in the finger by the crystal, when a drop of blood touched a crystal it shot a red electric discharge that hit an invisible barrier in the air. Scorpion looked at that and he gulped. "It is better I go see Ichigo." Scorpion said and he put the crystals in a bag and he teleported to in front of Ichigo's house. "Ichigo! Ichigo!" Scorpion shouted and he threw small rocks at the window. He then did a wall jump and he grabbed the parapet and he lifted himself only to catch Ichigo in a making out session with Rukia. "Teenagers and their hormones." Scorpion thought and he Lock-Picked the window. "ICHIGO!" He shouted scaring both Shinigamis.

"Scorpion? What a hell...?" Ichigo started to say but he was interrupted by Scorpion.

"No time for this non-sense, your town is a fucking magnet of disgrace because I saw Netherrealm warriors digging under your town. And I also found these strange crystals." Scorpion said and he took a crystal off the bag and showed it to them.

"What they have of strange?" Rukia asked.

"I got cut by it, and when the blood touched it did a weird thing." Scorpion said.

"I think that I can send this to the 12th Division analyze it." Rukia said.

"I would like to have a second opinion about these Crystals." Scorpion said.

"Well, Keigo is studding to become geologist and he got a stage in the Karakura University." Ichigo said.

"Really?" Scorpion asked.

"Yeah, he and Tatsuki bought an apartment, I think that I can go to their place and see if he can help us." Ichigo said.

"Okay, once you get the results you know where to find me." Scorpion said.

IN LAS NOCHES

Arturo dashed towards Skullak and attacked him, Skullak evaded and he tried to attack Arturo that jumped back. "I hope you don't mind if I clean the floor with your face in front of our friends." Arturo said.

"I was about to tell the same to you." Skullak said and he attacked Arturo that defended. "Are you going to fight like this the whole match?"

"I am just warming up." Arturo said and his sword was surrounded by fire and he pushed Skullak and continued to attack the older Espada.

Grimmjow noticed his new Fraccion Shao Lang Vega sitting in Friia's side and he wrapped his arm around her waist. "Skullak is in trouble cause my baby brother is making him retreat." Grimmmjow said.

"I know that it looks like he is losing, but this all part of his plan, Lord Skullak is making Arturo think that is winning and then counter-attack." Friia said.

"This sounds like one of Skullak's plans." Shao commented.

Skullak continued to walk back and defending Arturo when then his back touched the wall the younger Espada smirked and he moved to stab Skullak that in the last second Sonidoed away and Arturo stabbed the sword so strong in the wall that he couldn't take his sword off the wall. "Shit." Arturo thought as he struggled to take his sword. Then he noticed a black light behind him and he looked back and he saw Skullak charging a Cero in his sword and in his index finger.

Arturo get more desperate and he tried to take his sword and he heard his stepbrothers Grimmjow and Strauss laughing of his situation. "Do you need any help baby brother?!" Strauss asked.

"Your concern for me is touching Strauss, despite not looking like I have the situation on control." Arturo said and he finally got his sword and defended from the double Cero but he crashed against the wall, Arturo was full of small bruises. "Class dismissed." Arturo said and he fell face on the ground. Friia, Shao Lang, Skullak and Grimmjow left, Cornelia rushed towards her boyfriend and tried to wake him up.

"Arturo, are you okay?" She asked concerned.

Arturo felt a little dizzy but in the end he woke up. "I am alive, this is something." He said and he raised from the ground. Arturo was about to leave with Cornelia but he noticed Strauss calling him. "Go ahead dear, I meet you in my palace later." Arturo said and when Cornelia left he walked towards Strauss. "So what is up?"

"I wanted you to talk with Sarra, she has been quite depressed and sad lately and she doesn't want to tell to anyone which is the problem." Strauss said concerned. "And since you have a better relationship with her than I and Grimmjow, I though that she would be a little more honest with you."

"I see, don't worry I'll see what is bugging her." Arturo said.

Sometime later Arturo knocked on Sarra's room. "Come in." Sarra said and Arturo entered, she smiled at her young brother.

"So Sarra...I noticed that you have been sad and depressed lately, and I want to know which is the problem." Arturo said.

Sarra felt tears forming in her eyes and she turned her head to the side so Arturo couldn't see her crying. "I don't want talk about it, please leave." Sarra said.

"Come on sis, you know you can talk anything to me." Arturo said by Sarra's side on her bed.

"It is about Leo, I am missing him." Sarra said and she started to cry.

Arturo wrapped his arms around Sarra and hugged her. Arturo remembers of when Leo Vega was killed by Mordrath, he could understand how Sarra was feeling, he know how is losing a beloved person, and he remembers every time he remembers of his family being killed by the forces of the Rureaux house.

IN THE NETHERREALM

A gunship flew and landed near a bunker, it opened a door and Quan-Chi left the ship along with Baphomet and a man with short black hair, golden reptilian eyes, robotic limbs and a sleeveless Shinigami Captain uniform. Then they entered the bunker and they walked down a set of stairs and then they arrived at a laboratory. "Fast with the nutrient injections, we need the clones ready and soon!" Quan-Chi recognized Sektor's voice and he easily found him.

"Sektor! How is the clones' growth is doing?" Quan-Chi asked.

"It is going perfect, they are almost done. So you have the control chips?" Sektor asked.

"Yes. Jeff, give the chips." Quan-Chi said and the Shinigami gave him a small box, Quan-Chi opened the box and inside the box were small robotic insects that entered the tubes with the Arrancar clones and attached to the back of their heads.

"I can't wait for having the chance of controlling them." Sektor said.

"You wont. I am sorry Sektor, but Jeff Sheelal will be the Commander of the Arrancar Corps." Quan-Chi explained and he pointed at the Shinigami.

"I see." Sektor said narrowing his eyes. "So, are you going to use the clones in the first attack?" Sektor explained.

"No the Resurrection Ritual will be done later, my subordinate Astaroth will lead an army of 120 Nephilims to attack Hueco Mundo while one of Kochal's subordinates will lead an attack against Soul Society." Baphomet said.

SOME HOURS LATER IN HUECO MUNDO

A red portal opened and then Astaroth and the Nephilims crossed the portal. Astaroth was a tall viking like Demon wearing a horned helmet and an armor and as weapon he had a two hands ax and a shield attached to his left arm. The Nephilims in other way were humanoids that wore red ninja uniforms with triple ocular spy goggles and each Nephilim had a different weapon. "We'll divide like this, I'll take 64 of you and attack Las Noches, the rest will split and attack the other Houses." Astaroth said and the other Nephilims knelt and then they disappeared, Astaroth looked at the palace of Las Noches that was in the distance. "Tonight the walls of Hueco Mundo will be painted with the Arrancars' blood." Astaroth said.

Back to the Netherralm

Shinnok gathered Noob Saibot and Quan Chi in an empty room and there were the tubes with the clones of the Arrancars. "It is time." Shinnok said and Quan-Chi nodded.

The arch-sorcerer took the Soul Cube and sat on the ground in a lotus position and then a giant green fire pentagram form appeared on the ground and Quan-Chi started to levitate. "Reunite Your Bones! Regenerate Your Lims! Make The Realms Tremble With Your Flesh! Rise Up Dead Warriors! Cause Your Master Is Here!" Quan-Chi ended saying the spell and the Cube opened and the souls flew to their respective bodies and the tubes crashed revealing the Arrancars that were wearing dark gray version of their uniforms.

"Now I'll introduce to you your new comrades." Noob said. "Here are from the Espadas: Yammi Llargo, Barragan Luisenbarn, Nnoitra Gilga, Zommari Lureaux and Szayel Aporro Granz. And here are the Fraccions: Shawlong Kufang, Edrad Liones, Nakeem Grindina, Di Roy Rinker, Charlotte Chuhlhourne, Choe Neng Poww, Luppi Antenor. And there are also some you might don't know: Mordrath Luisenbarn, Saracc Chelute, Petros Leones, Tarran Granz, Lance Tiburon and Leo Vega." Noob said. "I want to see the Arrancars trying to fight their friends and relatives." Noob said. "We are ready for war."

TO BE CONTINUE

In The Next Chapter: Assault Against Las Noches

* * *

_Author's notes: Here begins the first chapter of "Netherrealm Chapter" and I hope you like it as much as you liked my other Fanfic. Don't forget of reviewing after reading and if you liked a lot favorite it so you can follow as I post new Chapters_


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Astaroth looked at Las Noches. "It is time to cry havoc and let slip the dogs of war." Astaroth said. "Unleash the Hellhounds." Astaroth ordered and then a Nephilim took a long scroll and unrolled it and then a pentagram shaped portal appeared on the ground and then 20 wolf/dragon hybrid creatures with the size of a tiger jumped from the portal and roared. Some Nephilims jumped on the Hellhounds and then Astaroth's hand was surrounded by purple energy and he summoned a a giant lizard like creature and he jumped on the creature and he ran with all Nephilims and Hellhounds following him.

IN LAS NOCHES

Sheelal slept poorly last night so Tia let him sleep in his room, he was waking up when he felt two round soft objects pressed against his face, after some seconds he realized that was Selena smothering him with her breasts. A deep dark blush appeared on his face and he got free of her embrace. "Selena! What was that for?!" He asked still blushing.

Selena couldn't help but giggle at his reaction after her teasing/flirting attempt. "I just do that because I like you." Selena said and then her look saddened. "I'd love if you like me too." She said.

Sheelal turned to Selena and hugged her. "Come on Selena, you know that I like you." Sheelal said.

"I mean when you **really** like someone." Selena said putting emphasis in the really part.

Sheelal didn't know what to say, and then he heard a strange sound. Sheelal and Selena looked out of the window and they saw a shocking scene.

Aldegor was furious after seeing the Nephilim slashing Menis's throat and leave him to die slowly. "Get Them Jabali!" Aldegor was surrounded by red Reiatsu and he emerged wearing an armor in his upper body and six hinged appendages grew from his back.

Aldegor's appendages extended and tried to attack the Nephilim that evaded and dashed towards him but then Aldegor grabbed him only for another Nephilim appear behind him draw a long broadsword. "Murder." The Nephilim hissed with a dry and sinister voice before vertically cutting Aldegor in half.

Patros watched terrified as his friends were brutally killed. "I must retreat and warn the others." Patros thought and he was about to go to the Palace of the 2nd Espada but then something grabbed his hand, Patros looked back and he saw Astaroth.

"You are not going anywhere, you and everyone in this palace will die." Astaroth said and he smashed Patros on the ground and killed him by stomping on his head. Astaroth took his ax with one hand and he quartered Patros's dead corpse. "Paint the wall of Las Noches with the blood of the Arrancars, make no prisoners." Astaroth sinisterly ordered.

"Destroy, Kill, Murder." The Nephilims hissed and they and the Hellhounds divided in groups and they dashed towards the Espadas' palace Astaroth looked at the main tower and he rushed towards there. But then three Nephilims noticed Sheelal and Selena spying on them, one of the creatures roared with the dry and sinister sound of the Nephilims' voice and he and the other two grabbed on the wall of the Halibel's palace and they started to climb in a incredible speed.

Sheelal grabbed Selena by the hand and they left his room right when the Nephilims crashed through the window, one of the Nephilims put the door down with a kick and he leaped on Sheelal knocking him down. Selena tried to got help Sheelal but he stopped her. "Go find help! I can handle this!" Sheelal shouted and she left, the Nephilim on top of him growled as if he was ordering the other two to pursue Selena.

Selena continued to run until she arrived at a big room but then one Nephilim drew two daggers and he threw one at Selena stabbing her in the leg and making her fell face on the ground. She tried to crawl but then the Nephilim that threw the dagger pinned her against the wall and he grabbed her realm and moved it to make her neck being show. "Take the Cifer girl's head." The Nephilim hissed to the other that drew an ax, he raised the weapon and was about to behead Selena but then a yellow energy wave came and beheaded the Nephilim with the ax, Selena looked up and she saw Halibel that was with some bruises, the Nephilim took his dagger back and he leaped on Halibel that defended and pushed the monster that grabbed on a wall and attacked Halibel again but this time she grabbed the creature by the collar and threw him and then Apache, Sun-Sun and Rose appeared and they hit the Nephilim with their Ceros.

Halibel helped Selena raise. "Mistress Halibel...Sheelal...he is in danger." Selena said.

Apache and her fellow Fraccions sweat cold at that statement and they Sonidoed to Sheelal's room and there they found their foster-brother that was unconscious after being severely beaten by the Nephilim. In surge of rage Apache rushed towards the Nephilim that drew two tonfas with blades and he slashed in the stomach. He let out a cruel dry laugh and stomped. "Espada...Give me the Espada and I perhaps may let you live." The Nephilim said and then Rose came behind and grabbed him.

"No way that we are going to betray Mistress Halibel!" She shouted.

"I see, so prepare to be destroyed." The Nephilim said and he jumped back and smashed Rose against the wall. Sun-Sun was about to Resurrect but then the Nephilim covered her mouth with his hand smashed her against the ground and stabbed both her shoulders with his tonfas to keep on place. "Stay here while I kill the Espada." The Nephilim and then a teal Cero hit him and made him fly through the wall. The monster raised and dusted himself. "What was that?" He questioned, and then he noticed a girl, she wore a normal female Arrancar uniform and she had short brown hair and blue eyes and her mask Remains are a thin bone fragments around her neck with tiny fangs and her Zanpakuto was a short sword. "Tell me your name female, before I slit your throat." The Nephilim snarled.

"I am Lianna Stark. Who are you and Why are you attacking us?" The girl asked.

"I am just a Nephilim obeying orders." The Nephilim said.

"Nephilim? This is from which place?" Lianna asked.

"I am from the Netherrealm foolish female, I and many others came to this realm with the simple mission of killing everything and everyone. I hope you said your final goodbyes to your parents brat, cause they probably dead by now, adding more victims to my brothers' account." The Nephilim said.

Lianna widened her eyes that became tearful. "Don't be so sure, my parents are stronger than they look, I am sure that your brothers are the dead ones." She said.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Nephilims live to kill, to die in battle is a honor and I am going to kill you with my own hands." The Nephilim said.

"Don't think that I can be defeated so easily. Chase, Lobo de Soltera." Lianna was surrounded by a white Reiatsu and she emerged wearing silver fur vest and tight britches of leather hide, a long silver wolf's tail and her mask fragment becomes a wolf's head helmet and her weapons were two daggers.

The Nephilim leaped on Lianna that evaded and she stabbed him deep into his lungs with her daggers but the creature barely reacted and he kicked Lianna in the stomach and threw her and then his nails grew and became sharp claws. "My turn." The Nephilim said and he disappeared, all that Lianna saw was a blur that dashed through her and she was slashed in her whole body. The Nephilim reappeared and he looked at Lianna and smirked and he knelt near her. He merely stood there and watched as Lianna returned to normal form. "I thought that you couldn't be easily defeated girl." The Nephilim said, Lianna opened her mouth to say something but no sound left. "What pity, you are so weak that can't even speak." The Nephilim said. "Now, I think that it is time to take off your head." The Nephilim said and he raised his claws to behead her but then someone grabbed his wrist, the Nephilim looked back and he saw a male Arrancar with brown hair and he was full of bruises. "Another fool wanting to die." The Nephilim said and the Arrancar threw him away from Lianna. "Who are you?"

"I am the 0 Espada Coyote Stark, and you are going to pay for attacking my niece." Coyote said.

The Nephilim smirked and he laughed. "So you are her uncle, this is so cute, but I am can't be defeated that easily." The Nephilim said.

"You are just going to be another monster for my account." Coyote said.

"So you killed my brothers, uh? But I suppose that you have discovered our weakness haven't you?" The Nephilim said and he ran towards Coyote that then Sonidoed and appeared behind the Nephilim.

"It is a good and fast beheading." Coyote said and he cut off the Nephilim's head. The Espada took Lianna and he Sonidoed.

WITH ARTURO

Arturo defended from a Nephilim that was yielding a curved great-sword and pushed him and cut off his left arm, the monster wasn't shaken and he dashed towards Arturo but he was stabbed by Arturo that then cut the Nephilim in head. Another Nephilim tried to kill Arturo but then a male Arrancar came and beheaded him; that Arrancar had green eyes, blond hair, and his Mask Remains was a mask with two eyes that covered up his upper right head and he wore a white trench-coat over a white German military high-officer and his Zanpakuto was a military saber. "Howter, I am glad that you were there to protect my behind." Arturo said.

"I live to sever and protect you young master." Howter said bowing.

"Where is Maullarn?" Arturo asked.

"He was left behind to fight the rest of the monsters and told us to look for his daughter Kaoly and for Jason Luisenbarn." Howter explained.

"Let me look for them and you go help our forces." Arturo said and Howter nodded and he Sonidoed. Arturo Sonidoed inside his palace for some time luckily Ying, Yang and Cornelia were okay. After some time he found a Nephilim that was torturing Kaoly he looked to another side and he saw Jason that was with a wound and unconscious. Arturo held his breath and he dashed towards the Nephilim but then the creature turned around and kicked Arturo.

"I'll kill you fast so I can return to the fun with the girl." The Nephilim said and then a machete like sword stabbed through his chest.

The Nephilim looked back and he saw Jason that was really furious. "No way that you are going to do that." The boy snarled before he shot a dark purple Cero that destroyed the Nephilim's head. Jason sheathed his machete and he carried Kaoly in bridal style.

"What was that?" Arturo asked at his friend's sudden murderous urge.

"I don't know, I just got angry at thinking about that monster torturing Kaoly." Jason said.

"That insanities that man do for love. Anyway Romeo, let's leave." Arturo said, Jason nodded and they left.

WITH DORDONI

At Skullak's order Dordoni took Cirucci and left her along with Loly and Menoly in a locked room in Szayel's former laboratory. After doing this he returned to his palace to see if Fran was okay, he walked for some time and he was seeing destroyed parts of his palace, stains of blood and the corpses of beheaded Nephilims; but then he arrived at room where he saw Fran that was pinned against a wall by a spear that stabbed him in the chest. "Fran!" Dordoni ran towards his Fraccion and broke the spear freeing him.

Fran weakly smiled and he coughed blood. "I-I am...I am sorry sir." He said before passing out.

Two Nephilims laughed and they jumped from the ceiling and landed behind Dordoni, one was yielding a spear and the other was yielding a pair of daggers. "Don't be sad, you should be happy that he died in battle." The Nephilim with ax said and he and his friend laughed.

"Whirl, Giralda." Dordoni Resurrected and in a blink of eyes the cyclones in his legs hit the Nephilims and they flew through the wall and all Dordoni saw was the blood splattering. Dordoni put Fran on his shoulder and he Sonidoed to where Cirucci was, but when he arrived she had disappeared and Loly and Menoly were on the ground injured and unconscious.

IN ANOTHER PLACE

Cirucci woke up her vision was still blurred and she felt the blood in her forehead, she was capable of raise her head a little and she saw the Nephilim that was dragging her by the foot, she looked around and saw that she was in the throne room that belonged to Aizen. The Nephilim stopped and released her foot, she could see a tall figure sat on the throne, Cirucci also saw that the room was full of Nephilims. "Master Astaroth, I bring to you one of the Espadas." The Nephilim said.

Astaroth stroked the head of his giant lizard and he narrowed his eyes and raised from the ground. "I see that is an Espada, but what I don't understand is why she is still alive?" Astaroth asked and he walked towards the Nephilim.

"I...I...I thought that..." The Nephilim said nevously.

"Exactly, you thought when you merely should obeying orders." Astaroth said and he drew his ax and cut the Nephilim in half. "You are next." Astaroth said and he turned to Cirucci and he raised his ax to kill her but then a black Cero hit his hand and make his ax fly. Astaroth growled and and he looked at the direction of the Cero and he saw a male Arrancar. "Who are you?" Astaroth snarled.

"I am the 2nd Espada Skullak Tuma, I suppose that you are the commander of this attack." Skullak said.

"So what?" Astaroth said.

"You are the responsible for the death of countless Arrancars, and worst of all you threatened the love of my life, and I can't forgive this." Skullak said and he quickly Sonidoed and he took Cirucci and left her in a safe place and returned.

"I hope you'll be an opponent better than the fools that I killed today." Astaroth said and he grabbed his ax. "Nephilims, kill the rest of the Arrancars but leave this one for me." Astaroth said and then the Nephilims disappeared and Astaroth attacked Skullak that defended but he was threw through the dome of Las Noches. "Now you are dead." Astaroth said to Skullak that laughed. "*smirks* The understanding that you'll die made go insane?" Astaroth asked.

"I thank you for taking me out of Las Noches so I can use my full power without hurting my companions." Skullak said. "Battle, Gladiador." Skullak was surrounded by black Reiatsu and he emerged with a full gladiator helmet and a gladiator armor and he also gained a big red broadsword and a saw bladed shield.

"So this is the Resurrection of an Espada. Well you'll like to know that I can evolve as well." Astaroth said and he was surrounded by black mist like energy and then his ax changed, the blades became bigger there was a red eye in the middle of it and the ax had teeth in the external part of the blades.

"What just happened?" Skullak asked.

"We high level demons can use a soul as a core and fuse it with negative energy to forge personal magical weapon, consider it a demon version of the Shinigamis' Zanpakuto but we merely have to charge our weapons with negative energy. But let stop talking and fight!" Astaroth roared and he attacked Skullak that defended with his shield and he counter-attacked Astaroth that defended with his ax and he moved his ax making Skullak's sword fly and he kicked Skullak in the stomach and stomped on him and Astaroth tried to hit Skullak with his ax but the Espada was capable of use telekinesis to get his sword back and he defended. "You are nothing when compared to me. Your power is nothing when compared to mine." Astaroth said.

"So you know nothing about my power." Skullak said and then he was surrounded by black flame like Reiatsu, Astaroth widened his eyes and he jumped back. "Resurrection Segunda Etapa..." Skullak emerged and he was with a different armor and his helmet was covering all his head but his eyes, his sword turned black and his shield was attached to his left arm, and he gained a battle claw in his left hand and he gained small blades on his boots and his sclera turned black. "Gladiador Del Pueblo."

Astaroth was a little surprised. "Resurrection Segunda Etapa? That treacherous worm Sektor didn't tell that the Arrancars can do this." Astaroth thought. "Don't matter how big your power becomes, you cannot defeat me. In the end Hellfire will consume you all." Astaroth said and he dashed towards Skullak that easily defended the attack and he moved his sword upwards and he cut off a good portion of Astaroth's ax and also cut the demon in the chest.

"Normally I would give a chance for my opponent surrender and leave but a cruel monster like you don't deserve mercy." Skullak said and he started to charge black and white Cero in the tip of his sword. "Gran Rey Cero Oscuras." Skullak shot the Cero and it completely obliterated Astaroth. Skullak returned to normal form and he passed out due to the loss of energy.

Some Hours Later

Skullak slowly opened his eyes and their he saw Aisslinger. "Aisslinger, I am glad to find you alive old friend." Skullak said.

"So do I sir." Aisslinger said.

"Aisslinger...How many are dead?" Skullak asked.

"We lost many Numeros." Aisslinger said sadly.

"I see, and what about the other Espadas? And the other Fraccions?" Skullak asked.

"Most of the Espadas and Fracciones are alive, but they are severely injured and in critical situation in the medical wing." Aisslinger replied.

"I see." Skullak said and he raised and started to walk towards Las Noches with Aisslinger following him. "Aisslinger, call the Houses we have do discover who is alive, we have to know who attacked us. And most important we must warn our allies in Soul Society." Skullak said.

IN SOUL SOCIETY

A big group of demons mostly composed of foot soldiers (demons that wear purple Samurai armor with two scythes) and archers (demons that wear crimson armors and yield crossbow) and some Hellhounds gathered in the forest in the outskirts of Rukongai, there were three different demons that were the leaders, one was golden and mummy like with long claws and he wore a golden mask that covered his whole face and had a Pharaoh hat in his head; the other looked like a gray gargoley with long wings and he had a head that resembled a bull head with horns pointing forwards and he had sharp fangs, red eyes and his arms were more muscular and longer than his legs; the final was a werewolf like demon with a snake tail and he had armor in his legs.

The humanoid dragon demon took a holographic communicator and turned it on showing a hologram of Sektor. _"Belphegor, I see that you finally arrived."_

"Yes, I am here with the army, we are just waiting for you to disable Soul Society's communications." Belphegor said.

"_I already did that, all you have to do is infiltrate and start the onslaught."_ Sektor said and Belphegor turned the communicator off.

"Mammon, Amon do you know what you have to do?" Belphegor asked respectively to the mummy demon and to the werewolf demon.

"Of course." Mammon said.

"Do you take us as fools?" Amon asked and crossed his arms.

"Very well, order the army to enter the tunnels that we built and start the attack." Belphegor said and he took a torch and showed a a big tunnel. "I hope you know where to walk, cause this have to be done really fast." Belphegor said, Amon howled and the army entered and the three entered later. "Let Hellfire consume them." Belphegor said and he used a spell to hide the entrance of the tunnel and he smirked.

TO BE CONTINUE

In The Next Chapter: Massacre On Soul Society.

* * *

Author's notes: Don't forget of reviewing after reading, and again I want to thank MJLCoyoteStarrk and darkmachines for letting me use their OCs in my fanfics. Do you think that this chapter was violent? My dear readers, the things are going to get worse.


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Half Hour Later

Hisagi was walking around after ending dealing with the paperwork. But then he heard and saw explosions all over Sereitei, then he heard agonizing screams and once he arrived at the place he saw Shinigamis of his squad being slaughtered by creatures wearing crimson each one yielding a pair of scythes, one of the demons saw Hisagi and he ran and leaped on him only to be stabbed through the head by a snake tail, Hisagi looked to the side and he saw a werewolf like monster with a snake tail and armor in the lower body. "This one here is mine, go kill someone else." The werewolf said/snarled and the foot-soldiers left, the werewolf jumped off the roof and he landed in front of Hisagi and took the dead soldier off his tail. Hisagi assumed fighting position and the creature smirked and he laughed. "You make me laugh, to think that you can defeat me: Amon the lord of Savagery." The werewolf creature said.

"You are underestimating me monster. Reap, Kazeshini." Hisagi was surrounded by green reiatsu and then his sword transformed into two Kusarigama like weapons.

Amon smirked. "You are going to be an interesting opponent." Amon said and he put a golden ring in his tail and then it was surrounded by black energy and his demon weapon appeared a blade that extended from the ring, and then Amon leaped on Hisagi and attacked with his claws. Hisagi was defending all attacks and he successfully stopped Amon's claws with one scythe and used to other to stop the blade in his tail. "You have good reflexes Lieutenant, but don't think that defeating me will be enough to stop what have started, cause right now my comrades are doing their part in completing our mission." Amon said and he jumped back.

"And which might be that mission?" Hisagi asked.

Amon smirked and he disappeared and reappeared behind Hisagi and swiftly cut him in the back with his claws and tail blade. "Our mission is simple: Kill and Destroy everything and everyone in our sight."

IN THE 3rd DIVISION BARRACKS

The golden pharaoh mummy like demon Mammon and his companion Belphegor with their troops behind them saw the Lieutenant Izuru Kira and other Shinigamis. "You should stand aside, and I perhaps may kill you without pain." Mammon said.

"Your proposal is generous, but we won't simply surrender." Izuru said.

"I see, so you can do the first attack." Mammon said and he put his arms in his back, and then many Shinigamis dashed towards Mammon and stabbed him but he barely had any reaction. "So, that was supposed to hurt me? Well, I think that this is my turn." Mammon said and then he slashed the Shinigamis with his bandages, the bandages moved and revealed his insides that had nothing.

"Im-impossible." Izuru said.

"How would you guess that I am merely a bunch of bandages without nothing inside?" Mammon said and his long bandage fingers slid inside the hole in his stomach and he took a small golden rod that then extended and transformed into his demon weapon: a golden staff in the shape of a cobra. The cobra staff opened it's mouth and shot energy blasts that killed the Shinigamis, Izuru shunpoed and he tried to attack Mammon but then his cobra staff turned to Izuru as if it was alive and shot an energy blast that destroyed Izuru's right arm and a big portion of his abdomen. "Go my friends and kill the rest." Mammon said and the demon troops and the Hellhounds ran and they spread to do more carnage. "Belphegor, I hope you remember your mission." Mammon said.

"Of course I do, I'll go to the Central 46 and will kill them all." Belphegor said and his wings spread and he flew up.

Mammon was about to leave but then he felt someone, he looked back and he saw a Captain. "Who are you?" Mammon asked.

"I am Rojuro Otoribashi Captain of the 3rd Division." Rose said and he looked around and he saw his men. "It was you who killed them?" Rose asked.

"Well, most of them is dead, the other I let them live to die slowly, like this one here." Mammon said and he grabbed Izuru and showed him to Rose. "I suppose that this guy here is your Lieutenant, right?" Mammon asked.

Rose merely drew his sword. "Now I am going to kill you. Play, Kinshara." Rose's sword transformed into his golden whip.

"You want revenge for me attacking your Lieutenant? Just let me make my weapon be a little more similar to yours." Mammon said and then the cobra staff was surrounded by black energy and it extended and became a segmented cobra like whip, Mammon threw his whip at Rose and the Captain did the same as a defensive measure and their whips wrapped. "Impressive skill with the whip Captain, but you'll soon discover that my whip is a little different." Mammon said, and then the cobra staff's blank eyes became real real snakes and the serpent came to life and tried to attack Rose that jumped back. The now alive golden cobra wrapped around Mammon and the demon laughed and he stroke the cobra's head. "Oh yes I didn't say my name. I am Mammon the Lord Of Ambition."

IN THE BARRACKS OF THE 5th DIVISION

Toshiro and Rangiku decided to go to the 5th Division to help Momo and Shinji. After some time they found Captain Shinji that was unconscious and under a pile of debris. Toshiro and Rangiku pushed the debris off Shinji and she started to use healing Kido on him. "Take care of him Matsumoto, I am going to see if Hinamori is alright." Toshiro said and he Shunpoed away. After sometime he saw for his shock a shadow of someone cutting another person in half but what terrorized him was the female scream that followed. "HINAMORI!" Toshiro dashed to the room and he swiftly beheaded the demon, he looked around and he saw that the person that was cut in half was other person, he looked to the side and he found Hinamori that was on the ground hugging her knees with widened tearful eyes. "Hinamori...What happened?"

"They killed everyone...Captain Hirako gave me some men and those monsters...They killed everyone, and they let me live to watch." She said and cried.

Toshiro knelt near his girlfriend and hugged her. And then he raised and he put a Kido barrier around the room were Momo was. And then he looked to the skies and he saw Belphegor flying and he decided to follow the demon and then they arrived at the Central 46. "Nothing but child's play." Belphegor said when he saw the defensive measures and he easily destroyed the bars and the door with his claws and he entered and used some kind of magic but nothing happened.

Toshiro ran and tried to enter but he hit his head against an invisible wall. "What hell...?" Toshiro thought.

Inside the Central 46 the judges were inside and thinking that they were safe but then the lights turned off, and when the lights turned on again Belphegor was already there. "The feast begins." Belphegor said and he leaped on the judges.

Outside Toshiro was still trying to enter, after many non-successful tries he decided to sit down and think and after sometime he realized a conclusion. "This barrier is like a Kido Barrier, so..." Toshiro thought and he raised and a ball of energy appeared in his palm and the invisible barrier shattered.

Toshiro then ran down the stairs and then he arrived, he arrived at the meeting room of Central 46 for his horror with the judges dead and Belphegor eating the corpses. Belphegor grabbed one of the corpses with one hand and he bit off the upper body and ate it, he took other corpse and opened the skull with his clawed finger and he slid his long tongue inside the skull and he ate the brains, he took other corpse and he bit the stomach to eat the flesh and drank the blood. But then Belphegor noticed Toshiro and he spread his wings and he dashed towards Toshiro and grabbed the young Captain and they flew off the Central 46 and he threw Toshiro to the ground. "Interrupt me during my dinner was your first mistake icy Captain, and chose me as your opponent was your second mistake! I am Belphegor Lord of Flames!" Belphegor said and he breathed fire upwards.

"I am going to freeze your flames. Bankai! Daiguren Hyorinmaru!" Toshiro activated his Bankai and he dashed towards Belphegor and he stabbed the demon in the stomach and he was frozen, but only for second cause then Belphegor broke free and he breathed a powerful stream of purple fire that destroyed Toshiro's Bankai and he fainted with burns all over his body, Belphegor chuckled and then he laughed maniacally and he grabbed the unconscious young Captain and pinned him against a wall. "Now, how I start to eat you?" Belphegor questioned as he tapped his chin and then he smirked. "I think that I'll eat all your body, muscles, bones, organs and everything else; and I shall start with your head." Belphegor said and he was about to eat Toshiro when then he felt a powerful Reiatsu coming from the Sokyoku Hill. He looked at the hill and he snarled and released Toshiro. "All troops! Converge at Sokyoku Hill now, and destroy the source of this Reiatsu!" Belphegor shouted and then all demon soldiers and Hellhounds stopped fighting (slaughtering) and they all jumped on the roofs and they climbed the mountain and they arrived at the Sokyoku Hill and their they found General Yamamoto.

"Come and face me soulless monsters." Yamamoto said holding the hilt of his sword. Then the legions of demons rushed towards him, and in the last moment he released his Shikai. "Reduce All Things In The Universe To Ashes, Ryujin Jakka!" Yamamoto unleashed his Shikai and the fire wave was enough to incinerated all demon legion.

"Well done General Yamamoto, I am really impressed with your performance." Yamamoto looked back and he saw the demons Amon, Mammon and Belphegor.

"I suppose that you are the leaders of this attack aren't you?" Yamamoto asked and he opened both his eyes.

"What if we are? What are you going to do?" Amon provoked.

"All our opponents proved to be completely, totally bothersome, I hope you can give us a little bit a challenge." Mammon said.

"Enough talking and let's fight!" Belphegor said and he took his demon weapons a pair of iron gauntlets and then the gauntlets were surrounded by black energy and two blades extended from the gauntlets.

Belphegor breathed his purple fire at Yamamoto surrounding the Captain with a wall of flames, Amon took the chance and he entered the flames and he tried to attack Yamamoto that merely raised his Reiatsu and the flames disappeared and he easily cut Amon in half. But then the bandages in Mammon's body extended and wrapped around Yamamoto. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! It is over for you!" Mammon shouted but then he saw a orange shine through the slits of his bandages and he was completely incinerated by Yamamoto.

"Curse you." Belphegor said and he dashed towards Yamamoto but the Captain vertically cut Belphegor in half and incinerated his remains leaving only his skeleton.

Yamamoto sheathed his sword and then Chojiro shunpoed to behind him, he was slightly injured. "Chojiro, help Captain Unohana gather the injured and please prepare fitting funerals for the dead. I shall call Raiden and the Tuma boy to discuss this." Yamamoto said, Chojiro nodded and he shunpoed. Yamamoto looked at the remains of Sereitei. "I have the sensation that this is only the beginning of something much more terrible." Yamamoto thought.

TO BE CONTINUE

In The Next Chapter: Aftermath and Internal Conflict in the Dark Brotherhood

* * *

Author's notes: You will probably think that this attack was similar to the Vandenreich attack (and this isn't a coincidence) and as always don't forget of reviewing after reading.


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

In Netherrealm Jeff Shelal along with Sektor, Kochal, Phobos and a demon that resembled a black Velociraptor with horns and wore a gray armor watched Leo that was sparring with Shawlong. Leo jumped back and he charged and shot a Cero that was defended by Shawlong. They continued to watch the training fight when then Tiamat appeared. "I am sorry kids, but Lord Shinnok is calling the Generals and other high officers to go to a meeting." Tiamat said.

Jeff nodded. "Okay guys, we continue the training later." Jeff said and they left, without knowing Jeff was being watched by Sektor with an angry and envious look.

IN THE MEETING ROOM

The Seven Generals along with Noob, Quan-Chi and Sektor sat across a circular table with Shinnok sitting on a throne above them. "I received the results of our armies in Soul Society and Hueco Mundo." Shinnok said and he pressed a button in his arm rest and materialized two holographic screens that showed the battles. "Despite both armies caused a huge number of deaths, they were destroyed and you my Generals lost your subordinates." Shinnok said.

Baphomet raised an eyebrow. "Astaroth is dead?" He asked.

"I kind shocked that Mammon is dead." Kokuto said.

"Poor Behemoth, he is going to be devastated after discovering that Amon is dead." Phobos said.

"I can't help but wonder who was strong enough to defeat Belphegor, he wasn't a weak Demon." Kochal said.

"How was that possible? These armies were formed to totally destroy both Soul Society and Hueco Mundo how could they fail?" Lilith said.

"Do you really think that I didn't know that they would lose?" Shinnok asked.

Tiamat smirked. "So, this attack never had the objective of being successful, Lord Shinnok you are treacherous as a snake." Tiamat said and he stuck his tongue out of his mouth like a snake.

"You are right, the attacks had the objective of weaken the enemy forces. Now Belokk you along with Tiamat, Baphomet and Leviathan will go to Hueco Mundo and start the second phase of my plan the rest return to your duties and wait for further orders." Shinnok said the Generals and the others raised, Sektor watched as Jeff Shelal left.

Some Minutes Later In the Genetic Laboratory

Sektor screamed and he punched the wall but this action wasn't unnoticed. "Hey there Sektor, you look a little angry." Sektor looked back and he found Noob.

"I am not in mood Noob, leave before I lose the little patience I still have." Sektor growled.

"And I am not leaving until you tell me what is bugging you, so I think that we reached an impasse." Noob said playfully.

Sektor sighed/snarled and he sat. "If you are wanting so much to tell why I am angry, so I'll tell you why. I hate Lord Shinnok for choosing Jeff Shelal as Commander of the Arrancar Corps! I should be their Commander and not that pathetic excuse for Shinigami!" Sektor said.

"Really, uh? I see, well I can help you get rid of Jeff." Noob said.

Sektor turned his head to Noob and raised an eyebrow. "Why would help me? And how?" Sektor asked.

"I have my reasons. And about the how part, I have a plan. Follow me." Noob said and he and Sektor left.

IN LAS NOCHES

"I am glad that you were capable of temporary leave your responsibilities as king and go help us Reptile." Skullak said to Reptile as they walked towards the medical wing. "We are really needing doctors to take care of the wounded." Skullak completed.

"There is no need to thank me, you are my friends and I couldn't let you die." Reptile said. And then they arrived at the medical wing. "Jesus Christ." Reptile said and he widened his eyes at the quantity of wounded and at how injured they were. The injured were: Lilynette, Lianna, Strauss, Kaoly, Jason, Demoura, Corrin, Vanton, Apache, Mila Rose, Sung-Sun, Nell, Tesla, Grimmjow, Shao Lang, Fran, Loly, Menoly, Rudbornn and Wonderweiss. "I thought that you were attacked and not massacred. Do you know who attacked you?" Reptile said and he started to walk in the room and watched the wounded that were all unconscious.

"I never saw that kind of creature before." Skullak said.

"I see, I would like if you could give me some corpses of the enemies to study them." Reptile said.

"I don't know if I'll be capable of doing this, because the enemies' corpses vaporized after they were killed, does it sound familiar to you?" Skullak said, he didn't noticed when Reptile's pet giant green snake Nagi slid his side and appeared near Reptile.

"No, I never heard about such creature." Reptile said. "Very well, Skullak I need you to leave so I can take care of the injured." Reptile said and Skullak left. "Nagi go to the door and don't let no one enter this room in the next 3 hours, okay?" Reptile said, Nagi nodded and she left. Reptile took the Kamidogu of Zaterra that he wore as a necklace, he sat on the floor in a lotus position and he was surrounded by green energy and the Kamidogu started to float around him, and then he hit his palm against the floor and the medical wing was surrounded by his Healing Box spell and he continued in Lotus Position concentrating.

IN KARAKURA TOWN

Scorpion took his telephone and he called Keigo. "Hey there kid, it is me the ninja, remember that red crystal that I and Ichigo gave you? Yeah I need the results about the tests. What do you mean you didn't have time to ran the tests? You had time more than enough to...Hey! What is this kissing sound I am hearing?" Scorpion said and then the telephone hung up. "Very well if the world ends, I am going to blame you Tatsuki for distracting Keigo." Scorpion said and he put the telephone back in the base and he went to the living to watch Two and a Half Men.

But after some time Ichigo appeared breathless. "Scorpion..." He said and panting.

"Calm down boy, breath and then tell me what is wrong." Scorpion said.

"Soul Society has been attacked! And I need to go there and see if Rukia is okay but since I can't travel through dimensions..." Ichigo said.

"You need help from your dimensions traveler undead ninja." Scorpion said and he surrounded himself and Ichigo with flames and they arrived at Seireitei. "Holy Crap." Scorpion thought after he and Ichigo saw the degree of destruction in Sereitei. "Come on, let's go to Squad 4 see if we can find Rukia." Scorpion said and he teleported him and Ichigo to Squad 4 medical wing and Scorpion walked towards a Sninigami. "We are looking for a girl called Rukia Kuchiki." Scorpion said.

"We are keeping the wounded of Squad 13 in another room, turn right it is the second door left." The Shinigami instructed and Ichigo ran to the room.

"Hey. I am also looking for a boy he is Toby Miyamoto, he is Lieutenant of Squad 2." Scorpions said.

"Toby..." The Shinigami said and he looked in a list. "Oh yes there is a Toby Miyamoto in the recovering room of Squad 2, it is in that door." The Shinigami pointed to the door.

Scorpion walked towards the door and he entered the room. "Jesus Christ, Toby." Scorpion stood near his former apprentice that was unconscious and with a breathing equipment keeping him alive. "How did that happened?" Scorpion questioned.

"It was my fault." Scorpion looked back and he found Soifon that was using an arm sling in her right arm. "I and Toby were in a team, we were supposed to kill some of the invaders but we ended up falling in a trap, Toby caught a hit that was supposed to hit me." She said embarrassed. Scorpion raised his hand to slap her but he controlled himself and he left.

IN THE NETHERREALM

Sektor was holding a lantern in a lantern while Noob was looking for a potion. "Come on Noob, could be a little faster?" Sektor said.

"I am trying, but Belokk never cared about organizing his potion stock." Noob said. "The mutation potion isn't here." Noob said.

"What?! Someone else already took it?!" Sektor questioned/roared. "Whoever did this is going to pay."

And then they heard some laughter. Sektor and Noob looked to the side and they found Kochal, Phobos and Lilith that was holding a flask with a blueish potion. "Are you looking for this, handsome?" Lilith asked to Sektor as she shook the flask.

"GIVE THIS FLASK TO ME!" Sektor shouted and he jumped on the three Demon Generals and he passed through the three and he hit his head against a wall. Sektor took his head off the wall and he saw the three disappearing and reappearing to another place and they were laughing at his misery. "How did you...?" He started but Phobos interrupted him.

"Illusions baby." Phobos said.

Kochal finished laughing and he took the flask from Lilith. "Anyway, here is your mutation potion." Kochal said and he gave the flask to Sektor.

"Why are you helping me? You don't like Jeff too?" Sektor asked.

"No General does." Phobos said and he and the others were about to left when Sektor interrupted him.

"Don't you see the danger? What if Shinnok discover us?" Sektor said.

Lilith smiled playfully and she looked at Sektor. "Sweetheart, only if you knew the things that we do under Lord Shinnok's nose." She said playfully and she left along with Phobos and Kochal.

"She is a thing isn't she?" Noob said.

Sektor looked at the undead warrior and slapped him in the face. "Shut up you fool and come with me to the genetic laboratory, we still have some details to settle." Sektor said and they left.

IN LAS NOCHES

Stark was going to the medical wing to visit Lilynette and Lianna, but he was shocked by what he saw because once he arrived at the door of the Medical Wing he saw Findor, Ggio and Avirama being strangled by Reptile's pet snake Nagi. "What in the world are you doing?" Stark asked.

"What we are doing?!" The three Fraccions shouted.

"We were going to visit Apache, Sung-Sun and Mila Rose I barely touched the door handle and then this cursed scaly vermin leaped on us and started to strangle us." Ggio said as he and his friends struggled to get free, but then they heard a bell sound, Nagi saw the tip of her tail and she saw a wrist clock that was rigging a bell sound and she released Ggio and the others.

The Fraccions were recovering and they were about to enter when then Reptile left through the door and he fell to the ground in front of them. "REPTILE! Are you okay?!" Ggio asked.

"I am okay, I am just a little tired after using the healing box spell for too long." Reptile said.

"Healing Box? This mean that Apache and the others are..." Ggio said.

"They are all okay. You can go there." Reptile said and Stark and the Fraccions entered while Reptile raised to tell the news to Skullak.

IN THE 3rd ESPADA'S PALACE

Selena and Sheelal were in the living room with her bandaging his head, luckily they were merely slightly injured so they were treated and released, but Sheelal's stepsisters Apache, Sung-Sun and Rose didn't had that luck and Sheelal was overly concerned with them. "Come on Sheelal, Apache and the others are strong, soon they will recover." Selena said.

"I know. I am happy that they are alive after the attack." Sheelal said and he put Selena on his lap and he entwined his fingers with hers. "I am also happy that you are okay." He said smiling. Selena blushed a little and she rested her head on Sheelal's chest and hugged him and wrapped an arm around her back. "We are all lucky for being alive, I don't know if we will survive if another attack like that happen again. I must tell Selena how I feel about her...God I can't say it, but perhaps..." Sheelal thought. "Selena." He said, Selena looked up and she wasn't even able to ask cause Sheelal sent his lips crashing against hers. Selena widened her eyes and gaped lightly at Sheelal's sudden bold act, but didn't took too much before she closed her eyes and kissed back moaning softly. Sheelal opened one eye to see Selena whose face was totally red to don't say that his own face wasn't. "She is cute when she blushes." Sheelal thought and Selena moved her hands to Sheelal's cheeks and she caressed it and she slid her tongue inside his mouth, this wasn't totally surprising to Sheelal and he wasn't against it after all.

"It is a dream come true." Selena thought as she had waited a long time for having a moment like this with Sheelal and tears of happiness and joy escaped her eyes.

Sheelal and Selena continued to French kiss for some time but then. "Sheelal?" The young Arrancars stopped their romantic moment to find Halibel that was standing near the door and blushing.

"Mom?!" That was all that Sheelal was capable of say and he blushed even more.

Selena jumped off Sheelal's lap and she giggled. "He continues being the same Sheelal shy and cute." Selena thought.

Halibel coughed and she regained her composure but she was still blushing slightly. "Anyway I came here to tell that Apache and the others are healed and awaken." She said.

"Really?! Sorry Selena, but I got to go to see them." Sheelal said and he left. Selena and Halibel looked at each other and the Cifer girl waved her hand with a playful smile and she left to the dome of Las Noches.

She sat on the dome and then she noticed movement far away, Selena looked a little better and she saw the royal Houses that were coming to Las Noches, she noticed that the Cifer family was the first along with the Stark and the Jaegerjaquez. "Anthony? Father?" Selena questioned and then she jumped off the dome and she hugged her brother Anthony.

Two hooded man looked at the scene. "Disgusting. This family love makes me feel sick." One of them said.

"So it is better you start to get used to it Baphomet cause we are going to find a lot more of family love inside Las Noches." The other man said.

"Anyway Tiamat let's get in, I am starting to get cold because of this wind." Baphomet said and he and Tiamat mingled with the crowd and they entered Las Noches.

IN THE NETHERREALM

Shinnok was having a conversation with Quan Chi and in the room were four soldiers along with Drahmin and Moloch when then Sektor entered breathless. "My lord! I think that Jeff Sheelal is wanting to betray you!" Sektor said.

"What do you mean with that?" Shinnok asked.

"He has been acting suspiciously, so I hacked his computer and discovered that he developed a poison to kill you." Sektor replied.

And then a blur dashed through the door and jumped revealing himself being Jeff Sheelal. "Your reign ends now." Jeff said and he took a syringe full of a green poison.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sektor jumped and he punched Jeff that released the syringe that broke. "Don't think that you are going away with this traitor." Sektor snarled. Jeff raised from the ground and he knocked two soldiers down and he ran out of the throne room. "Quan-Chi, stay with Lord Shinnok. Moloch, Drahmin and you four come with me." Sektor ordered and they ran out of the throne room. Sektor and the others continued to ran when then they found bifurcation. "You go to right and I go left." Sektor said. Drahmin nodded and he led Moloch and the other soldiers. Sektor waited for them to leave. "Noob, you can appear." Sektor said.

And then a pool of black liquid appeared and Jeff Sheelal emerged from it and then he transformed into Noob Saibot. "I am glad that Belokk's mutation potion worked and those false proofs that we uploaded in Jeff's computer will help us in our plan. Now all we have to do is wait for our dear Jeff to be arrested and executed." Noob said.

"And I'll become the Commander of the Arrancar Corps." Sektor said and he Noob laughed maniacally.

IN LAS NOCHES

It is unnecessary to say that the Arrancars in Las Noches were happy and relieved to see that their familiars were okay and alive (Lianna in special was overly concerned with her parents after the evil comment of that Nephilim). Right now the House Leaders were having a meeting with the Espadas. "So, someone have any idea of what hell has just happened?" Ecydis Gilga questioned.

"It was an attack with the objective of annihilating us." Antonin Cifer said.

"And they almost succeeded." Claus Jaegerjaquez said.

"The worst part is that we can't allege which are our attackers since the corpses vaporized after their deaths." Gallen Chelute said.

"In fact there is a way." Everyone turned their heads to Dordoni with puzzled looks.

Some minutes later Skullak along with Dordoni, Antonin, Lupos, Claus and Starker walked down the stairs to Szayel's laboratory. "When I returned to my Palace I saw that one Nephilim was dead and the other was merely unconscious, so I quickly took him and chained him." Dordoni explained and they arrived at a giant room with a mirror barrier standing between them and the Nephilim that was chained against a wall.

"Are you sure that is safe to come in?" Claus asked.

"Are you scared?" Antonin asked with a hint of irony in his voice.

"I saw **one** of these monsters killing twenty of my best men, so I can tell that my fear is rational." Claus said.

"Don't worry lord Jaegerjaquez, those chains were created to hold Vasto Lordes this is more than enough to hold this creature." Dordoni said and they crossed the glass barrier.

Skullak gestured to them stay were they were and he walked towards the Nephilim that was squirming wildly and the upper part of his uniform was destroyed. A Nephilim is a white scaly weapon with green reptilian eyes and sharp teeth. "So how are you?" Skullak asked to the Nephilim that merely roared at him. "What about you start to cooperate and tell us what you are and where you are from." Skullak said.

"I am a Nephilim, and that is all you are going to take from me." The Nephilim said.

"Why don't you cooperate? In the end we are going to repulse another attack if it happen." Skullak said.

The Nephilim laughed. "You are all fools if you think that your fortresses will protect you, if your armies are enough to stop us. You will all be killed, the apocalypse of your world will start in the Monasterio Oscuro. In the end Hellfire will consume you all." The Nephilim said and then the glass shield started to crack and then it shattered.

Baphomet and Tiamat jumped on the room and Baphomet drew his scythe and he knocked down the others and Tiamat drew a bow and shot an energy arrow that threw Skullak at a wall. "I must admit that I have no pleasure in doing this, but you betrayed us when told our plans, so..." Tiamat said as sheathed his bow and he drew a pair of curved daggers and then he was interrupted by the Nephilim.

"Just do it." The Nephilim snarled and Tiamat beheaded the Nephilim whose corpse was set on purple fire and vaporized.

"Can we go now? This place is starting to get a little full." Baphomet said when he noticed Aisslinger, Ggio, Avirama, Menoly and he widened his eyes when he recognized Yylfordt. "You!"

"Oh boy, you again." Yylfordt complained.

"Now I shall have my revenge!" Baphomet said and his scythe melted and joined in his arm as a black metal gauntlet and a blade extended from it and he leaped on Yylfordt that pushed him with a swing of his sword.

"No, we have done your part and we have to leave." Tiamat said and he grabbed Baphomet by the shoulder and he absorbed Reishi to form a pair of energy wings and he drew his bow and shot an energy arrow that opened a hole in the roof and he flew up carrying Baphomet and in no time they arrived at the dome. Tiamat and Baphomet whistled and then three pentagram shaped portals appeared and their horses jumped from two while a Hellhound jumped from the other.

The Generals jumped on their horses and then they were almost hit by Ceros, they looked back and they saw Lailla and Vanton and Corrin rushing towards them with the last two in Resurrected form. "Get them." Baphomet ordered pointing at the Fraccions and the Hellhound rushed towards the Fraccions, Corrin and Vanton evaded but Lailla didn't and she was tackled by the Hellhound that tried to kill her with his sharp teeth.

Lailla was capable of of holding the monster's massive jaws and she pushed him and jumped on his back and she forced him to obey her and she pursued the Generals.

After running for some time the Generals arrived at a Chinese style Monastery, in the door they found a blue Demon wearing a Greek armor and with the head of a moray. "Generals, are you alright?" He asked.

The Generals jumped off the Horses that vaporized and both Generals were painting. "Leviathan...There are...Fraccions...Coming..." Baphomet choked out as he and Tiamat breathed.

"Reunite with General Belokk, he is completing the Ritual. I'll take care of these pests." Leviathan said and the Generals entered the Monastery. Leviathan waited for the Fraccions and when he saw them he literally vomited a wave that transformed into a tsunami that made the Fraccions unconscious, when the water disappeared he saw that only Corrin and Vanton were defeated while Lailla was nowhere to be found. And then she appeared behind Leviathan and tried to cut him with her daggers but Leviathan stopped the attacks with one hand. "Good reflexes kid, but not enough to defeat me." Leviathan said and he pushed Lailla. She dashed towards Leviathan and she knelt him but he barely reacted and he grabbed Lailla by the ankle and threw her but then Lailla Sonidoed and Leviathan was cut in his chest and then Lailla appeared behind him and she Sonidoed and Leviathan was cut in his back and Lailla appeared in front of him. "Hmmm, I think that I underestimated you. You are worthy of being defeated by my demon weapon." Leviathan said and he drew his demon weapons a pair of slightly curved swords. Leviathan dashed towards Lailla and attacked she defended and kicked him in the face and tried to cut Leviathan but he defended and he made her daggers fly with a swing of his sword and he cut her in the stomach and he made her fly with a kick and he conducted electricity through his swords and he hit Lailla with a electric blast, then Rey Sonidoed and he took Lailla before she hit the ground. "Another vermin wanting to be killed." Leviathan said and then a pillar of red energy burst through the monastery's roof and a portal materialized, and the Generals Baphomet, Tiamat and Belokk crossed it. "It looks like that my time here is over." Leviathan said and he sheathed his swords and he turned to Lailla and Rey. "Girl, if you want to end this fight, go face me in the Netherrealm." Leviathan said to a still conscious Lailla before he crossed the portal.

IN THE NETHERREALM

The Arrancars were watching some videos of the attack at Las Noches. "I must admit Mordrath, this son of yours is quite strong." Nnoitra said.

"What would you expect? The blood of the Luisenbarn runs inside Jason's veins, he is a born warrior." Mordrath said.

And then Sektor entered the room. "Where is Jeff?" Luppi asked.

"It was discovered that your commander was a traitor, now he is in the Soul Prison waiting for being executed tomorrow. Now I am the Commander of the Arrancar Corps." Sektor said shocking the Arrancars. "Now I can make this work." Sektor thought.

TO BE CONTINUE

In The Next Chapter: To The Netherream

* * *

Author's notes: The next chapters will take a little longer cause tomorrow I am returning to school (I hate my life), don't forget of reviewing after reading.

Message to darkmachines: I know that Sheelal was a lot OOC in that scene, so please, PLEASE forgive me! I beg you don't hate me for the rest of our existence!


	5. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

IN THE NETHERREALM

"What?! Amon is dead?!" A demon that resembled a black Velociraptor with horns in the sides of his head and wearing a gray armor said.

"It is a pity Behemoth but that is true, Amon was killed by a Shinigami Captain." Phobos said.

"Whoever this Captain is, I am going to make him pay for my friend's death!" Behemoth roared.

"Unfortunately, I doubt that you are strong enough to defeat Captain Yamamoto, but you can be sure that I shall avenge Amon's death when I have the chance." Phobos said.

"Sir, I have some doubts, first why are we asking help to the revived Arrancars? Do you think that they can be trusted?" Behemoth said.

Phobos stood in silence for some time before saying. "My opinion doesn't matter, all that we can do is obey Lord Shinnok's orders." Phobos replied.

"Waging war is the right thing to do now? When hadn't even took care of Diablo and his rebels." Behemoth said.

"I see this, no as a mere war but as hope for all people of Netherrealm, a hope for a better life." Phobos said and then a black shadow quietly touched his foot. "Behemoth please go train a little, you want to have your revenge don't you?" Phobos said and Behemoth left. Then the shadow raised and wrapped around Phobos's legs. "So, what is it Deimos?" Phobos asked and the shadow surrounded all his body. "I see, very well I shall give this information to Lord Shinnok right now." Phobos said and the shadow left and Phobos left the room as well.

IN LAS NOCHES

Skullak decided to call Scorpion since he was the only one that could answer his questions, right now the Shinrai-Ryu ninja was having a meeting with the Espada. "So tell me, which were the creatures that attacked you?" Scorpion asked.

"They were a race called Nephilim, and they were being lead by a warrior called Astaroth." Skullak said.

"I see, so I can tell for sure that you were attacked by the Dark Brotherhood, a mysterious cult from the Netherrealm." Scorpion said.

"Netherrealm? You mean the realm that is underneath us?" Grimmjow asked.

"Yeah, and as a personal recommendation I tell you to go to the Netherrealm and fight the Dark Brotherhood in their home." Scorpion said. "It is better you get physically and emotionally ready, cause tomorrow we are literally going to hell." Scorpion said and he teleported to his house. And then he wore a battle armor (it is his 1st Costume in Mortal Kombat: Deception) and he put more three swords along with his two swords.

"Hey Scorpion...!" The ninja looked back and he saw Ichigo. "Scorpion what are you doing?" Ichigo asked to Scorpion that merely chuckled.

"I and Espada are going to make a trip back and forth to the Netherrealm." Scorpion said to which Ichigo said a what. "Hueco Mundo was attacked by the Dark Brotherhood as well, we are going to take the fight to their home." Scorpion said and he left his house with Ichigo following him.

"Where are you going?" Ichigo asked.

"I am going to talk to Ulquiorra, we are going to need that emo's help." Scorpion said and he left.

SOME HOURS LATER IN LAS NOCHES

Arturo opened the door of his room and entered, after training the whole day training with Skullak all he wanted was to go to bed and sleep in the arms of his dear Cornelia. He looked a little and he found Cornelia wearing a white nightdress that showed well her curves combing her hair, Arturo silently walked and he hugged Cornelia from behind she jumped a little but she soon she relaxed when she recognized who these strong arms belonged to. "Hey there gorgeous, did you missed me?" Arturo asked and he lovingly kissed Cornelia's cheek.

"A little. Do you care having some fun before going to bed?" Cornelia said and she kissed Arturo in the lips.

The young Espada grinned a little. "In normal conditions I wouldn't refuse spending the night having fun with you, but I have to go sleep baby, tomorrow I and the other Espadas are going to the Netherrealm." Arturo said and he released Cornelia and he laid on the bed.

And then Cornelia hugged him and she rested her head in his chest. "Please don't go." She said with tearful eyes, Arturo raised an eyebrow. "I am scared that you don't come back, I am really scared, please stay with me." She said crying a little.

Arturo smirked. "Did you forget who you are talking to? I am the 1st Espada! There is no force that is strong enough to defeat me, and more important there is no force in Soul Society or in the Netherrealm that will keep me away from you." Arturo said with a confident smirk and he placed his hand in the back of her head and soothed her. But to tell the truth Arturo was as scared as she was, but he didn't want to scare Cornelia even more. Arturo turned his face to Cornelia and he took her chin in his fingers and he made her look him up and kissed her in the lips, and then Arturo moved his hands and he grabbed her breasts and started to caress them, this could be their last night together so Arturo was going to make this night a especial one.

IN NETHERREALM

Sektor jumped back and he evaded Luppi's tentacles and he created a force field to protect himself from Di Roy's Cero and he effortlessly held Lance's and Yammi's attacks with one hand and he threw the Arrancars, he drew his laser swords and he defended an attack from Leo and he pushed the Fraccion. "Very well, it was good for today, we continue the training later." Sektor said and he turned his swords off and he watched the Arrancars leaving. "They aren't loyal to me or to Shinnok, I have to convince them somehow." Sektor said, and he thought up a plan. "Leo Vega, come here!" Sektor said.

Leo sighed and he walked towards Sektor. "What do you want Sektor?" Leo asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"I would like you to have the others...I don't want you to become my best friends, but I would prefer if you could somehow convince the boys to cooperate a little more." Sektor said.

"Really? Why should we? Yes, your master brought us back to life, but with the purpose of using us to conquer our realm." Leo said.

"You aren't fully comprehending Lord Shinnok's intentions. The Shinigami Sosuke Aizen was defeated and after that Hueco Mundo was thrown in a state of Civil War, it might not look like but he is trying to help your realm, cause conquering Hueco Mundo is the only way to stop the Civil War." Sektor said shocking Leo.

"I don't like the way this sounds, but...If there is no other choice, I guess that I can try to convince the boys and Luppi to cooperate with you and with Shinnok." Leo said and he left.

Sektor mentally laughed. "They now can be easily used, all I have to do is continue with the 2nd phase." Sektor thought.

Tomorrow in Hueco Mundo Scorpion gathered the Espadas, Fraccions, Sub-Zero, Ichigo and Rukia and he teleported them to the Netherrealm with his warping flames. "Well, this is a place that I expected for hell." Stark commented.

"Anyway, is better you wait here in this cavern while I go to the town and talk to my spy. Grimmjow, Ichigo and Nell you come with me." Scorpion said.

"Ichigo and Grimmjow together? He is nuts?" Skullak questioned.

"This is Scorpion's style, he likes to play with fire specially in these delicate situations." Sub-Zero replied.

A black crow watched Scorpion and the others entering the town and he flew to the very same direction. Scorpion, Ichigo, Grimmjow and Nell wore hooded cloaks in order to make them unrecognizable. "So, who is this spy of yours?" Nell asked.

"His name is Samael, I met him during a mission to kill Quan-Chi." Scorpion said.

"Can we trust him?" Nell asked.

"Well, so far he didn't disappoint me nor sold me so I can tell that I wouldn't think twice before trusting my life to Samael. Just try to be discrete and not attract bad attention and follow me." Scorpion said.

"I and Nell can be discrete, but I don't speak for mister short tempered." Ichigo said.

A anime vein popped out of Grimmjow's forehead. "Are you wanting me to beat the crap out of you Kurosaki?" Grimmjow growled.

Nell tried to depart the young men and prevent a fight from happen while Scorpion didn't try to stop it and he looked around, until he found something he was looking for. "Hey kids!" Scorpion said.

"What?!" Ichigo and Grimmjow said they already holding the other's collar.

"We have arrived." Scorpion said and they entered a small house.

They looked around it was a small house with only one room, with a bed, a closet, a wood burning stove and a table. "This is your spy's house? I am not impressed." Ichigo said.

"Just shut up innocent kid and let me do my magic." Scorpion said and he opened the closet and he knocked the wood of the closet that revealed being a false panel that lead to a series of stairs, they walked down the stairs until they arrived at a big and totally dark room. "Samael. Appear Samael. I know you are here." Scorpion said. And then torches lit up and revealed a monster with crocodile skull like head and arms longer than his legs and he roared scaring the crap of Ichigo, Grimmjow and Nell but Scorpion stood calm and motionless. "You can stop staging Samael." Scorpion said a little annoyed.

The monster laughed and he transformed into a young good looking man that was different, he wore a armor that the left side was black and silver and the right side was white and golden, he had two pairs of wings with the wings of the left being bat like and the right being bird like, and the left side of his hair was black and the right side was blond, and his left eye was red and the right side was teal. "The mortals are so funny of being played with." The man said and he continued to laugh.

"You are Samael?" Grimmjow asked.

"Gentlemen, lady..." He said taking Nell's hand and kissing it. "I am Samael Lord of Duality." The man said.

"So Samael, is there something new to tell me?" Scorpion asked.

"Quan-Chi used a really powerful dark magic, he resurrected dead Arrancars." Samael said.

"What?" Scorpion and the others asked.

"You heard me, the Dark Brotherhood has revived Arrancars in a special team called Arrancar Corps, and the Dark Brotherhood's army in general is massive, they can conquer any realm." Samael said.

"Do you have any idea of which is their plan?" Scorpion asked.

"No but I am getting close. Scorpion I know that you brought a big team but you are going to need help, more specifically Diablo's help." Samael said.

"Diablo? The rebel General?" Scorpion asked.

"Yeah, he don't like the Dark Brotherhood as much as you do, he and the former Generals gathered an army and they are trying to put the former emperor of Netherrealm back to the throne." Samael said.

"Very well. But where is Diablo?" Scorpion asked.

Samael opened a chest full of documents and he looked inside of it for some time when then he took and put it on a table. "If I am not wrong and I never am, Diablo is hiding here." Samael said and he marked a X in the map. "An advice for you as your friend, you have a really big group, you should split in order to avoid unnecessary attention." Samael said.

"Nell you and your Fraccions will go other girls and their Fraccions. Arturo, Stark, Rudbornn and Skullak their Fraccions will travel together. Aaroniero, Dordoni and Gantenbainne will travel; while Ichigo, Grimmjow, Rukia, Sub-Zero and me will travel in the boat of Charon the Ferryman." Scorpion said and they left.

On the top tower of Shinnok's palace the black crow watched Scorpion and the others leaving the town and then the bird transformed into Noob Saibot. The Ninja pressed a button of a communicator in the side of his head. "Master Quan-Chi, tell the Generals that we have some unexpected guests." Noob said.

TO BE CONTINUE

In The Next Chapter: The Generals Attack.

* * *

Author's notes: Review after reading.


	6. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

"Unbelievable, simply fucking unbelievable! Being stuck in a boat with you two, I probably died and I am already being punished." Grimmjow complained, he, Scorpion, Ichigo, Ulquiorra, Sub-Zero, Rey, Shao Lang, Yylfordt, Rukia were in a harbor waiting for Charon the ferryman.

"Spending my time with you Grimmjow wasn't in my plans so the best thing we can do is ignore each other." Ulquiorra said.

"So we are going to act like we always had when near the other." Grimmjow said.

Then a man wearing a hooded cloak appeared. "Good morning." He said politely.

Scorpion and the others looked at the man. "Good morning sir, who are you?" Shao Lang asked.

"My name is Baelli. I suppose that you are waiting for the ferryman as well aren't you?" Baelli asked.

"Yes." This time it was Sub-Zero who replied.

"Scorpion, this ferryman Charon...He is like the ferryman in the Greek Mythology?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Something like that. Why?" Scorpion said.

"It is because I don't think that a small canoe isn't big enough for us all." Ulquiorra said.

Scorpion and Baelli looked at each other and then they started to laugh. "Small canoe? Boy you aren't understanding, Charon don't use a canoe he uses..." Scorpion said but he was interrupted by Baelli.

"The ferryman arrived!" Baelli said and then a gigantic pirate ship anchored in the harbor.

"Holy shit." Grimmjow muttered.

"Whoa! Charon had a big improvement in his boat." Ulquiorra said.

"Hey! Can you go aboard?! I don't have the whole day!" They looked up and they saw a skeleton wearing the outfit of a pirate captain and holding a cane.

"You are Charon the ferryman?" Ichigo asked.

"No, I am Morticia Addams." Charon replied rudely. "Go on now!" Charon said and a long and wide wooden board slid down the side of the ship and they entered the ship. "Raise anchors and sails! Rowers full force forward!" Charon ordered and then oars left the ship through the sides and the ship started to move. "Lu Bu! Lu Bu! Where is that lazy worm?!" Charon said.

"I am here." Charon looked down and he found a muscular man wearing a black Chinese armor and with two long red feathers in the helmet and with a halberd in his hand. "What do you want?"

"Raise up and go work!" Charon said and he raised his foot ready to stomp Lu Bu.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Lu Bu asked.

Charon stood with his foot up and he sweated a little before he gave up of doing that. "Just because you are stronger than me." Charon said and he left.

Lu Bu chuckled and he raised from the ground and he put the halberd in his back and he grabbed a broom and started to clean the ship. Lu Bu then he noticed Shao Lang that was staring at him. "What is wrong with you kid?" He asked.

"You really are Lu Bu? The same Lu Bu who fought in the Battle of Hu Lao Gate?" Shao Lang asked.

"Yeah, I am that Lu Bu. You read that in book about Chinese history didn't ya?" Lu Bu said.

"No, but my brother Ggio likes to play as you in the Dynasty Warriors 7." Shao Lang replied in which Lu Bu widened his eyes of surprise.

Rey was leaned against a grid in the side of the ship and he looked at water. "The sea is pretty calm." He commented.

"Sea? Who told you that we are navigating in a sea? This is a river, more specifically the Styx river." One of the sailors a skeleton pirate said.

"A river? But a river this big as the sea? This is impossible." Rey said.

"In your world this may seen impossible, but you are in the Netherrealm now boy, things are different here." The sailor said.

Then something hit the ship really hard and made it shake, Rey and some skeleton sailors looked to the side of the ship and they saw harpoons stabbed against the hull and they looked a little more forward saw ropes in the harpoons that were attached to a Chinese ship not much far away and was much bigger than Charon's ship. "Pull them!" Someone in the Chinese ship shouted and the harpoons started to pull Charon's ship and everyone aboard felt the stride.

Charon grabbed a lunette and he saw the Chinese Ship's banner. "Dammit, it is a ship of Dark Brotherhood." Charon silently cursed "Alright men! Show to those freshwater sailors how true men fight!" Charon said and he drew a katana from his cane.

In no time Charon's ship was attached to the attacking ship. On the ship's deck were the foot-soldiers from the Dark Brotherhood and a man with white hair and with half of his face covered in black bandages. "Very well Captain, order the troops to attack." The man said.

"Yes General Kokuto. You heard him man attack!" The Captain said and the soldiers jumped to Charon's ship.

Lu Bu smirked and he drew his halberd and he jumped on the enemy ship and he alone started to fight them, he defended an attack from a group of enemies and he pushed them, then his hand was surrounded by black and red electricity and he grabbed an enemy by the head and smashed him on the ship's hull making a hole on it. "Oh, there are much more enemies down there." Lu Bu commented and he jumped down the hull and the screams of panic of the enemies down were heard as Lu Bu attacked them and made them fly through the Ship's hull.

Without any ceremony Kokuto jumped off his ship and he cut the ropes of the harpoons disconnecting the ships. He easily defended an attack from Ichigo and Grimmjow and he pushed them. "It amuses me that you think that you can defeat me, Kokuto General of Greed." Kokuto said.

"General of Greed? What hell are you talking about?" Grimmjow asked.

"There are Seven Generals in the Netherrealm, each representing a Deadly Sin that is sometimes related to their power or personality." Kokuto said. "Ifrit!"

The captain Dark Brotherhood ship that jumped to Charon's ship and then he was surrounded by fire and he transformed into a red humanoid monster with horns and a lion head. "Now we have a serious problem." Shao Lang said.

"Just because he is big and made of fire doesn't mean that we cant defeat him. And besides is like that old saying: the bigger they are the harder they fall." Yylfordt said and he was about to attack when then Charon grabbed his shoulder and pulled him.

"Don't dare lay a finger on him boy, anyone who damages my ship is my victim." Charon said and he dashed towards the Ifrit that tried to smash him with his fists but Charon stopped the attack with his katana and cut his hand off. "Do something better than that soulless abomination!" Charon provoked and the Ifrit tried to punch him with the hand that he still had and then Charon stabbed the Ifrit's hand and then the monster pulled his hand back and Charon pulled his sword off the Ifrit's hand when he was above the creature's head and then he opened his mouth and he breathed green flames that melted the Ifrit and he jumped off as the creature melted. "Nothing but child's play." He said.

Kokuto defended an attack from Ichigo and he evaded another from Grimmjow. "Even if you defeat me, my fellow Generals are taking care of your friends right now." Kokuto said.

WITH SKULLAK AND THE OTHERS

Belokk, Leviathan, Tiamat and two demons that looked like humanoid birds one being black and red and more hawk like and with long wings and the other being white and skeletal and with wings that are featherless and with blade like bones watched as Baphomet fired black fireballs at Skullak, Arturo, Stark and Rudbornn and at their Fraccions. "General Baphiomet is better humored today than he usually is." The humanoid black hawk said.

"Well Garuda, this is kind that understandable cause this is the first time the he fight opponents that are almost at his same level." The skeletal white humanoid bird said.

"I guess you are right Pazuzu." Garuda said.

"Lord Belokk I ask you to let me enter in the battle." Leviathan said.

"Why? What is bugging you?" Belokk asked.

"Do you remember the blonde girl I fought in Hueco Mundo? Well, I want to end the job and beat her, but this won't happen if she being accidentally killed by General Baphomet." Leviathan said talking about Lailla.

"I see, well I think that you can go, besides I was getting tired of just watching, I'll face the guy with bull mask." Belokk said looking at Rudbornn.

"I don't know why but I want to face the Espada boy, and you can share Fraccions." Tiamat said looking at the subordinates.

"Yes sir." Garuda and Pazuzu said and they drew their Demon weapons, Garuda's demon weapon being a black twisted sword and Pazuzu's being a par of butterfly swords and the Generals flew off being followed by their subordinates.

Pazuzu immediately attacked Reisa and despite she defended she was thrown away, while Leviathan tackled Lailla and separated her from her fellow Fraccions while Garuda fought alone the rest of Skullak's Fraccions and he alone effortlessly defended an attack from them all. "Fools, do you really think that you can defeat me?" Garuda said and he easily pushed them. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Garuda Lord of Sun."

"I am Pazuzu Lord of Wind." Pazuzu said.

"I am Leviathan Lord of Sea." Leviathan said.

"I am Belokk General of Envy." Belokk said.

"I am Tiamat General of Pride and Lord of Storms!" Tiamat said.

"And I am the leader of the Generals, Baphomet General of Wrath." Baphomet said.

Garuda moved his sword and pushed the Fraccions and he dashed towards Friia and he delivered a series of attacks that were being defended by her but she was starting to weakening, Findor and Ggio rushed to help her and when Garuda was about to give the final blow Ggio jumped and he kicked Garuda in the head while Findor saved Friia; and then Avirama, Vanton, Corrin, Nirgge, Aisslinger, Demoura, Luders and Asguiaro all attacked Garuda from up and smashed him but then they were all threw to the sides by an energy blast and Garuda emerged surrounded by a fire like aura. "You will now see why I am called the Lord of Sun." Garuda said and his sword was surrounded by a black smoke like aura and it transformed into a double bladed sword, Garuda smirked and he pointed his sword at the Fraccions and it shot a fire wave.

Pazuzu continued to attack Reisa and then Ying, Yang, Sarra, Strauss, Lianna and Lilynette attacked him and then his skeletal wings transformed into giant hands and he punched the Fraccions while he slashed Reisa in the shoulder and chest and then he turned to the other Fraccions and he flew and slashed them with the blade like bones in his featherless wings.

Arturo jumped back and he deflected the energy arrows shot by Tiamat. "Espada of Arrogance, uh? There are some people who think that Pride and Arrogance are the same thing, so I ask which power is stronger? Your Arrogance or my Pride?" Tiamat said and he sheathed his bow and he drew a pair of short curved swords and he dashed towards Arturo and attacked the young Espada that defended and and then his sword was surrounded in fire and he pushed Tiamat that quickly sheathed his swords and drew his bow and he charged an energy arrow and he shot at the ground creating a giant tornado that hit Arturo and made him fly.

Belokk moved his bladed staff and tried to attack Rudbornn that defended and pushed the General. "Grow Arbol." Rudbornn said and he Resurrected but he didn't stopped and then he was surrounded by black and purple Reiatsu. "Resurrection Segunda Etapa..." His face part of his helmet/mask broke and now he was with a black blank face with bright yellow eyes, his arms became black and his hands became clawed and he gained a skull like shoulder protection in his left shoulder and he gained long white hair that came our from the back of his helmet and his roots broke and he regained his legs. "Árbol de Ejecución. Los Guerreros Calaveras." Then Rudbornn created 10 Calaveras warriors with spiked shoulder pads and Samurai warriors.

"So this is an Arrancar's Resurrection Segunda Etapa. It is a Rare thing to see." Belokk said. "But not strong enough to defeat me." He said and then his staff was surrounded by fire and he hit the ground and pillars of lava that surrounded Rudbornn and his Calavera warriors. Then Rudbornn emerged from the lava dome with some burns and he tried to attack Belokk with a lightning bolt shaped blade but Belokk easily defended and he electrocuted Rudbornn.

Stark clashed weapons with Baphomet and then Skullak appeared behind him and tried to attack but Baphomet grabbed him and he smashed Skullak on the ground and he cut Stark before throwing Skullak upwards and cutting him as he fell.

Leviathan clashed weapons with Lailla and he pushed her to defend an attack from Jason and Wonderweiss and he released them and he did a somersault jump to evade another attack from Lailla and then he dashed through the Fraccions and cut them.

WITH CIRUCCI AND THE OTHERS

Apache and the other Fraccions were fighting a demon known as Alastor the Lord of Lightning that wore a black armor and resembled a humanoid bat and his demon weapons were iron gauntlets with blade like claws while Halibel, Nell and Cirucci fought Lilith. Tesla jumped and he dived and tried to attack Alastor but he deflected the attack with a swing of his claws and he cut Tesla in the chest, Loly got anger and she dashed towards Alastor and Menoly tried to stop her but then Alastor was surrounded by a field of electricity and he stopped Loly's attack and he touched her stomach and a lightning pierced through her body, Menoly got angry and she Resurrected and she tried to crush Alastor with her giant scorpion claws but Alastor easily held her claws and he conducted electricity and he shattered her Resurrection and injured her. Pesche and Dondochaka shot a Cero Sincretico but Alastor easily held the Cero with one hand and he compressed it into an energy ball and he threw it back at the Fraccions hitting them. He swiftly grabbed Sheelal's and Selena's fists and his own hands were surrounded by electricity and he threw them, then he turned his attention to Mila Rose that tried to attack him but Alastor crossed his arms and he easily evaded her attacks and then he grabbed her wrist and he twisted her arm until he broke it and he stabbed her in the stomach, Sheelal and Apache got angry beyond reason and he drew his sword and they rushed towards Alastor in a surge of blind fury only to Alastor charge electricity orbs in his palms and he hit them in the stomach of Apache and Sheelal and they were sent flew, Sung-Sun and Selena looked to the side and they saw Lilith cutting and knocking down Halibel, Nell and Cirucci and they charged and shot their Ceros only to Alastor appear in front of them, grab and compress the Ceros in a ball of energy and he threw it at them and they barely evaded. "If any of you injure mistress Lilith, I am going to make you beg for me to kill you." Alastor menacingly said and he shot lightnings at them.

WITH DORDONI AND THE OTHERS

Dordoni and Gantenbainne attacked Kochal that defended their attacks with his twin daggers and he pushed them and sheathed his daggers and he proceeded to attack Gantenbainne with a series of punches and kicks then Dordoni came and he tried to attack Kochal that turned and he grabbed the sword and pulled it off Dordoni's hands and he kicked Dordoni in the stomach making him fly.

Aaroniero materialized Nejibana and he attacked Phobos that defended with his gauntlet and he pushed Aaroniero. "You are strong Espada, but let's see if you are strong enough to stand this." Phobos said and he showed the palm of his hand to Aaroniero revealing a red eye in it that started to glow and shot some twisted energy waves at Aaroniero but nothing apparently happened.

"**So that is all you got?** *chuckle* In the end the Seven Generals **aren't that terrible after all**." Aaroniero said and he dashed towards Phobos and he moved his spear forwards to stab the demon but the weapon simply vaporized. "**What has** just happened?." Aaroniero questioned and then his right hand in which has Zanpakuto was started to melt away. "Impossible! **I**M**P**O**SS**I**BLE!**" Aaroniero shouted.

"Did you really thought that a weak Gillian like you was strong enough to defeat me?" Phobos said and Aaroniero panicked even more and then he noticed that everything was normal. "Fear can be a strong weapon when correctly used, don't you think it?" Phobos said and he shot a energy ball at Aaroniero.

Fran delivered a dive kick at Behemoth making him fly and he shot a green Cero that hit Behemoth and buried him in a hill. Fran fist bumped and he cheered but then Behemoth broke through the hill. "Do you really think that I am that weak? I am Behemoth Lord of Beasts!" Behemoth said and his sword dematerialized into energy particles that were absorbed by Behemoth and then he transformed into a humanoid giant Lizard and he proceeded to grab Fran and he smashed the Fraccion against the ground and he shot a black energy blast from his mouth at the almost unconscious Fraccion.

IN THE BIO LABORATORY

Sektor was watching through computer screens Leo convincing the other revived Arrancars to obey him and he laughed. "Sir." Sektor looked back and he saw a red Tekunin Cyber-Ninja drone.

"What is it Rex?" Sektor asked.

"Noob Saibot is waiting outside sir, he wants to say something to you, he looks serious." Rex said.

"Hmmmmmmm...If **Noob is serious** about whatever this issue is, it must be something **really serious**." Sektor commented. "Very well, call him." Sektor said and then some seconds later Noob appeared. "So what do you want?"

"I don't know what you have been doing but I was patrolling the Netherrealm and you know what? I discovered more invaders!" Noob said.

"What?!" Sektor questioned shocked.

"You heard me, there are more invaders here: Shinigami invaders!" Noob said and he pressed a button the image of the invader being showed as he said. "These are the guys: Kenpachi Zaraki, Yumichika Ayasegawa, Ikkaku Madarame and Renji Abarai." Noob said. "And the worst part is that they were teleported in the eastern lands so there is a high probability that they are already allies with Diablo. Here is a suggestion: go prepare your Arrancar Corps and defeat these guys!" Noob said and then they felt a strong surge of Reiatsu. "What fuck was that? All enemy Arrancars Resurrected at same time?" Noob questioned.

"No, knowing the Generals they are attacking without giving a moment for the enemies to react, this must be someone else's Reiatsu." Sektor said.

BACK TO CHARON'S SHIP

Kokuto charged purple energy in his sword and he shot a purple energy slashing wave that injured Ichigo, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra shot a Cero but Kokuto wrapped himself with a chain dome and he deflected the Ceros back at the Espadas. "It is over for you." Kokuto said and he charged purple energy in his sword in he shot an energy blast but then someone appeared and deflected the energy blast with a swing of a sword when the dust settled the being revealed being Baelli.

"Baelli?" Ichigo questioned.

"I am sorry but Baelli is merely an anagram of my name." Baelli said and he burned his cloaked hood revealing being a man in his thirties with short black hair teal eyes and wearing a white armor with over a purple and yellow uniform. "My name is Belial the Lord of Lie."

"Belial? One of the Rebel Generals?" Kokuto questioned.

Belial merely chuckled. "Do you think that your guys were the only ones that were keeping an eye on strange things happening? The other rebel are probably dealing with your fellow Generals. But let's stop talking and fight!" Belial said and then his sword dematerialized into green fire that surrounded him and he was transformed into a hovering legless skeleton like monster with long arms and clawed fingers and four horns and a cape. And then he created green fire balls and shot them at Kokuto.

WITH SKULLAK AND THE OTHERS

Tiamat, Baphomet and Belokk were about to finish Arturo, Stark, Skullak and Rudbornn when then three men saved them. One was man in his twenties with long dark red hair, yellow eyes, and he wears a red and black skinny armor and his demon weapons were a pair of curved swords; other was a pale bald man in his forties with red eyes wearing a beige mantle over a white gray armor and his demon weapon is a medallion with a yellow gemstone, and the last man was a middle aged man in his fifties with brown hair and red eyes and his demon weapon was a staff with a horned skull in the top of it. "Diablo...Baal...Mephisto." Baphomet mumbled shocked.

"The three rebel leaders." Tiamat said.

"Exactly, let's see what you are capable of now." Diablo said and he charged energy in his swords and he moved them creating a slashing energy wave that flew towards Tiamat the General evaded but the energy wave left a deep groove that had miles extent.

"We aren't strong enough to face them! We have to retreat. Belokk, take us and the other back to Lord Shinnok's palace." Baphomet said.

Diablo's swords dematerialized into flames that were absorbed by him and then he transformed into a giant humanoid skinny skeleton like monster, with four and the two on the top having blades and he also had a long tail and mouths in the shoulders. Diablo roared and he rushed towards Tiamat and leaped on him and Belokk's staff was surrounded by golden energy and he hit the ground with it and all the Generals and their subordinates were teleported away.

"Drat." Diablo snarled and he turned his attentions to the Espadas.

BACK TO CHARON'S SHIP

"This is unbelievable! This is simply fucking unbelievable! I was with Belial in my ship all this time!" Charon complained.

"What do you have against Belial?" Rukia asked.

"What I have against Belial?" Charon snarled and he glared at Rukia and he glared at Belial that had transformed back to human form and the demon looked at Charon with a smirk. "If it wasn't for the Lord of Lies I wouldn't be here being the captain of this ramshackle old tub! It was a trick, he appeared to me when I was before the gallows he appeared to me, he said that he could make me immortal, make me command a ship for the rest of my eternity, I signed the contract and you know what happened? I died and when I realized I was on board this waste pretending being a ship and with a useless crew!" Charon said all the skeleton crew turned to him, including the skeletal hawk he had on his shoulder. "I am not serious guys, you are cool." Charon said and his crew returned to their normal chores. "But anyway, you understand my point don't you?"

"In the end it was your fault for believing in a guy that has the title of Lord of Lies." Rukia said.

Charon opened his mouth to say something but then the ship hit land really hard making everyone on board fly due to the strong stride. "Land in sight." The skeleton sailor on top of the main pole said before he fell face on the ship's ground.

"Very well I hope you all can forgive me for doing this." Belial said.

"Doing what?" Ulquiorra questioned.

Belial smirked and he opened his palm and then a cloud of green mist surrounded the ship and everyone with exception of Belial went unconscious. "Makes things much easier." Belial said and he whistled and then monsters that have the upper torso of human and with the tail of snake appeared they yielding golder spears. "Very well boys, take them to the encampment." Belial said.

Some hours later Ichigo woke up and he found himself inside a tent with Belial, Diablo, Mephisto and Baal along with a fat man with black hair yellow eyes and wearing a viking like armor and his helmet with a broken horn and his demon weapon being a battle hammer, there was also a tanned young handsome man with beige hair orange eyes and wearing a dark brown and crimson armor and his demon weapons being a pair of scythes, and for last there was a young beautiful woman with long hair and yellow eyes and wearing a rose revealing armor and her demon weapon being a whip. "So he was with Charon's ship along with the others? I still don't understand why you brought him to us brother, he don't seems being special." The fat man commented at Ichigo that was still pretending being fainted.

"Don't tell Azmodan that you aren't feeling this second Reiatsu that is being radiated by him." Belial said to the fat man.

"Duriel...Andariel, what is your opinion?" Azmodan asked to the young man and the woman.

"No one of them is special in my opinion, we should get rid of them." Duriel said crossing his arms.

"Don't be so harsh brother, they can have their utility." Andariel said.

"I can feel this second stronger Reiatsu inside this boy, he will certainly suits us fine." Diablo said.

"Anyway, I would be feeling better if he stop pretending being unconscious just to hear our conversation, right Ichigo?" Mephisto said.

Ichigo silently gulped and he sweat a little. "Could you please leave me to talk to him privately?" Diablo said and the others left the tent. "Get up boy and eat cause tomorrow the day is going to be really tiresome to you." Diablo said.

"What is going to happen tomorrow?" Ichigo asked.

"I am going to train you and your companions to fight here." Diablo said.

TO BE CONTINUE

* * *

Author's notes: The Seven Rebel Generals are based on the Great Evils from the Diablo game series made by Blizzard and as always don't forget review after reading.


	7. Chapter 6

cCHAPTER 6

Ichigo left the tent following Diablo and the other Generals, outside were the Espadas that were depressed and sad. Diablo sighed of frustration and with a hint of disdain. Scorpion sat on a bench and sharpening his swords trying his best to ignore the sad Arrancars, until then he lost his patience. "What hell is wrong with you?! One defeat and you are going to stay depressed for the rest of your fucking lives?! Rise up and fight!" Scorpion shouted.

"And what is the point in fighting? The generals are too strong for us to fight." Stark said and he got punched by an angry Scorpion and he would be punched again if wasn't for Ggio and Lailla that restrained him.

"You were defeated only because you acted recklessly, you were supposed to be here and not fighting everyone you find. *sigh* You should thank Sammael for telling us that you were coming." Diablo said simply. "Follow me." He said.

"Where do you want to take us to?" Skullak asked as he and the other Espadas rose.

"We are going to start your training; I want the Fraccions to go with us as well." Diablo said the Arrancars wondered where they were going to do. After some minutes they arrived at a big mountain and Diablo moved a rock revealing a large cave and he flicked his fingers and torches illuminated the cave in the middle was a man wearing a black hooded cloak his only visible features were his blade like claws and his shining white eyes drawing circles in the rocky ground with his claws. "Krampus, I brought some costumers for you, they need purification." Diablo said.

Krampus secretly smirked and he laughed lowly. "Purification, uh? I thought that I never would do a purification again." Krampus said and he turned to the Arrancars. "Come in, there is no need to fear." He said. The Arrancars entered a little uneasy, but they didn't think that something called purification could be bad. But when they entered the cave Krampus grew tentacles from his back and pinned them against the walls and covered their mouths shocking Ichigo while Scorpion and Diablo were unpleasantly calm. "I used to work as a torturer in the Soul Prison, my job was of torturing the evil doers and in the end of the day their wounds were healed and I would do everything again next day, I liked to do this ruthless justice, punishing the evil doers. The purification is not a torture at all despite I like to do it…" Krampus said and he took off his cloak and revealed himself being a slim yet fairly muscular humanoid with a big mouth full of sharp teeth along with a long tongue and black ooze covering his body, he sliced a chunk of his abdomen and it transformed into a small spider and the wounds healed. "I am going to purify you of the sins you committed while you were working for that Shinigami Sosuke Aizen." Krampus said taking a metal box and he opened it that was with a blue flame inside of it. "The fire is purifying and it will burn your sins away." He put the box on the ground and the spider grew tentacles in its back (one for each Arrancar) and he took small blue fireballs and threw them at the Arrancars that were surrounded by blue flames. "You don't have to worry Arrancars, you won't be physically burned, but it'll hurt a lot." Krampus explained and he turned his back and he stood in front of the cave entrance hearing the muffled screams but then he heard someone panting he turned back and he saw Fran, Reisa , Sheelal, Lailla, Selena, Lianna, Shaon-Lang, Friia, Corrin, Vanton, Rey, Jason, Sarra and Strauss that were with their flames set off and on the ground . "*whistle* I didn't think that we would have so many Arrancars purified so fast." Krampus started to say but then he was punched in the face by Sarra. "I never said that the purification would be something pleasant." Krampus said Lailla merely grabbed him by the shoulders and kneed him in the stomach. "What is wrong with these chicks?" Krampus whined as he fell to his knees.

"Come outside and let's wait outside, the purification can last hours." Diablo said.

"What are you talking about?! You speak as if they were complete monsters!" Sarra said.

"I can see in their very souls, they are drenched with the blood of innocents, there is no such thing like a perfect being that never did nothing wrong, and you Arrancars aren't an exception to the rule." Diablo said with an almost scaring coldness.

IN SHINNOK'S PALACE

Belokk was in his room playing organ when then he heard the sound of wings flapping, he looked to the balcony and he saw Leviathan that was riding a wyvern like creature that then landed in the edge of the balcony. "Leviathan, what is the status of your mission?" Belokk asked.

"We found no trace of the invaders sir, they completely vanished." Leviathan said ashamed.

"I didn't expect anything less, the East is rebel territory." Belokk said continuing playing the organ. "Give up of pursuing the invaders for now Leviathan, since you the army of Envy and sent them to East I suggest you to rendezvous with Phobos, he is in the East as well, it looks like that he found the 4th Medallion." Belokk said.

"As you order master." Leviathan said and then the Wyvern flew up, Belokk saw his subordinate flying and he continued to playing his organ.

IN THE DESERT IN EAST

"Very well Renji you brought us to a desert." Ikkaku said ironically to the Lieutenant.

"Hey! At least I knew how to operate the portal! You merely panicked you saw that, how you called? Oh yes, impossible of being used Tekunin Technology." Renji said, Ikkaku opened his mouth to say something but then he stopped.

"Hey guys looked at that." Yumichika said pointing at a column of smoke.

"A bonfire perhaps?" Renji questioned.

"There is only one way to find out." Kenpachi said and they walked towards the smoke and then they found Lu Bu that was eating a roast beef.

Then he noticed the three Shinigamis standing behind him and he quickly grabbed his halberd and he knocked the Shinigamis down and kicked their Zanpakutos away and he pointed his halberd at them. "Alright demons, what were you up to? Did you think that you could defeat me? That you could kill me and then feast on my soul and flesh?" Lu Bu asked.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa man! We aren't demons we are Shinigamis." Renji said.

"Shinigamis?" Lu Bu asked. "Forgive my behavior, I spent too time in this desert, I am on the verge of madness, I am more beast than human now." Lu Bu said.

"How much time did you spend here?" Kenpachi asked.

"5-7 hours." Lu Bu said, and then they heard a loud hiss. "Holy crap! Take your weapons men because they are coming!" Lu Bu shouted desperately and the Shinigamis took their swords.

"What is coming?" Renji asked.

"The Sand Lurkers are coming, and I thought I outwitted them." Lu Bu said.

"What in the world is a Sand Lurker?" Ikkaku asked.

"Imagine a terrestrial quadruped shark that hunts in desert, this is a Sand Lurker." Lu Bu said and then they saw a group of 8 fins sticking out of the sand coming towards them and then a creature like Lu Bu described but with the size of a bull jumped out of the sand and rushed towards Kenpachi but the Captain swiftly cut the monster in half.

"You forget to tell that those things are enormous!" Yumichika shouted.

"This is no problem; the bigger the opponents are the funnier the fight is." Kenpachi said smirking.

"I like your style Captain." Lu Bu said smirking as well but then Renji, Ikakku and Yumichika grabbed them and dragged them to a cave that was too small for the Sand Lurkers to enter.

"Okay, I think that we are safe now." Renji said, and then they turned back and saw a group of Satyrs pointing two hand axes at them.

BACK IN THE CAMP

Sheelal and the others were still waiting for the purification to end when then a flying vulture like creature landed and he walked near Duriel and whispered something in his ear. "Are you sure about that?" He asked the vulture nodded. "I see." Duriel said and he looked around. "We don't have troops to throw away in a suicide mission." He thought and then he noticed the Arrancars. "Or perhaps we have." He smirked. "Hey guys! I need your help!" He said.

Some minutes later they arrived at a hill with a temple on the top and Soldiers of the Dark Brotherhood working. "So you are saying that this temple has an important artifact I understood that, but what I don't understand is why you brought us." Rey said.

"Well, it is because they never fought Arrancars before, so we have the advantage." Duriel said. "Take the armors of those guys." Duriel said and he and each Arrancar grabbed soldier near their side and slit their throats and wore their armors and they walked to the temple.

"Hey Lailla, isn't that the guy who gave you a beating?" Vanton asked pointing to Leviathan that was talking with Phobos and a soldier.

She looked at the demon and scowled. "I definitely don't like that guy." She said. Duriel lead the Arrancars to inside the temple and they walked down the stairs. "Isn't it weird? There is no one inside here." Duriel said and then they stepped in water and they saw water down.

"This explains why." Lianna said.

"The whole goddamn temple is flooded." Duriel said.

"Hunt, Tiburon Martillo." Rey was surrounded by blue Reiatsu and then he transformed into a blue and white humanoid hammerhead shark.

He walked towards the water but then Lailla stood in front of him. "Where are you going?" She asked.

"I have to go see what they want in this temple; after all I am the only one who knows how to swim." Rey said, he noticed the concern in her eyes. "Come on babe, you know that I am not weak." Rey said and he winked at her and he dived.

Lailla sighed and they started to walk up the stairs. "Man, I can't wait to take this armor off me, it is too small." Corrin said and he ripped off his armor while the others took off their armors as well.

But unfortunately a Demon soldier was going down saw that and he gaped before running up screaming. "Intruders! Intruders! Intruders! Intruders! Intruders! Intruders are in the temple!" He shouted. In no time the archers took their crossbows and they aimed at the entrance of the temple only to be thrown away by an orange energy blast shot by Duriel.

"Return to the encampment!" Duriel said, Friia opened her mouth to say something but he interrupted her. "This is an order!" He said and he drew his scythes and then he cut three enemy soldiers in half and he threw one of the scythes at a gate destroying it and revealing a big roofless pen full of wyverns.

"No way that I am going mounted on those..." Selena said and then Corrin put her in his shoulder and then put her on one of the wyverns that flew with the others, Sheelal and Lailla were about to fly when then they were grabbed and thrown by Phobos.

"If I am not wrong you Leviathan have a feud against the female so she is yours, but let me fight this boy." Phobos said.

Leviathan drew his swords and he leaped on Lailla that was capable of defend with her twin daggers and she kicked him in the stomach and sent him to crash in a wall. Leviathan's body dissolved into water and he appeared behind Lailla and slashed her in the back. Phobos moved his gauntlet up and he defended an attack from Sheelal and threw him and then he opened his palm revealing the red lizard like eye in it that then started to glow. "What was that supposed to do?" Sheelal asked, Phobos smirked and he flicked his fingers and then five wyverns came flying carrying Apache, Sung-Sun, Mila Rose, Hallibel and Selena and them they released them, Phobos flicked his fingers again and then an Executioner with a black mask and yielding an Ax was walking near the girls, Sheelal tried to save them but then he was grabbed and immobilized by metal tentacles that stuck out of the ground. TheExecutioner raised his Ax and he quartered the girls. "No!" Sheelal shouted and he started to cry but then he noticed that nothing happened, and then he noticed a black aura leaving his body and being absorbed by Phobos.

"The negative energy generated by your fear was pretty tasteful boy." Phobos said before he shot a red energy blast that knocked the Fraccion unconscious. He turned his attention to Leviathan that was fighting Lailla and having the upper hand. "Can you take the Medallion from the other Fraccion after dealing with this one?" Phobos said.

"Hell yeah I can do that." Leviathan said and he defended an attack from Lailla and threw her, Phobos knocked Duriel out with an energy blast and he whistled and a wyvern landed and he mounted on the back of the creature and left. Lailla jumped and she delivered a dive kick but Leviathan defended and he threw Lailla and then he shot electricity that hit Lailla. "Stupid female." Leviathan said but then Lailla did a low kick that knocked him down and she was about to stab him in the face but then he defended and threw her and he jumped and dived towards Lailla and attacked and the female Fraccion defended and the ground below them cracked and broke and they fell in the flooded temple. Leviathan smirked and his swords dissolved into water that was absorbed by him and then they reached the water. Lailla looked around for Leviathan and then an octopus tentacle wrapped around her and lifted her and then a blue crocodile like monster with octopus tentacles around his neck, a shark like tail and a shark fin in the back lifted up the water and he put his feet in a rock. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha! Now female you'll see the full power of Leviathan, the lord of seas!" He said and then he conducted electricity through his tentacle and attacked Lailla, Leviathan smiled and he enjoyed Lailla's screams of pain but then a barrage of blue Balas hit him in the head and he released Lailla that fell in the water.

Leviathan looked down and he saw Rey that was stepping on the water, the demon snarled before he opened his mouth and shot concentrated electricity blast but Rey dived in the water and the blast hit a wall. Rey dived and he found Lailla and wrapped his arms around her from behind and brought her to a small hole that was big enough for them to stay there and take their breath. "Lailla, Lailla." He said shaking Lailla a little and then she woke up.

"Rey? Where are we?" Lailla asked.

"We are hiding from that monster." Rey said without releasing her. "Lailla, I think that I found what they are looking for." He took one of his arms of her and he stuck his hand in his pocket and he gave Lailla a golden medallion with a blue gem. "You stay here and protect this medallion while I take care of the monster." Rey said and he put Lailla on a rock and he left the hole and he charged and shot a Cero at Leviathan's head, the demon turned his head to Rey and his tentacles moved to grab him but Rey swiftly evaded them and he Sonidoed to behind Leviathan and charged another Cero. "Cero Acuatico." He shot a shark shaped blue Cero that bit Leviathan in the back and caused a big explosion and a raised a cloud of smoke, but then spikes of ice flew through the smoke and stabbed Rey in the chest and he Sonidoed to behind a pillar and he saw the smoke settling and Leviathan that was unharmed.

"Was that supposed to hurt me?" Leviathan asked. "My armor is capable of protecting me from every attack .I noticed that you weren't fighting with the aggressiveness you used in your first attack, what were you trying to do?" Leviathan said.

"I was concentrating." Rey said and then Leviathan noticed the three clones of Rey around him and surrounding him in a ball of water. "Agua de la Cárcel." He said Leviathan widened his eyes of shock. "You committed a mistake when you underestimated me, but your greatest mistake was attacking Lailla." Rey said and then he touched the ball of water with his index finger and froze it, Rey watched as Leviathan encased in the ball of ice and then he returned to his normal form and he returned to where Lailla was and he carried her bridal style and they flew up through the hole in the roof. Rey smiled at Lailla and he gently put her on the ground, he knelt by her side. "Lailla, are you alright?" He asked and she nodded and she also showed him the medallion.

But then Leviathan that was still in his transformed form blast through the wall of the hill and he leaped on them with his mouth opened. Rey jumped and he stood between Lailla and Leviathan. "Bite, Reclusa Parda." Lailla was surrounded by purple Reiatsu and she then was with a helmet and eight spider legs with bone claws sprouting out of her back and her twin daggers transformed into a spear with a lightly curved blade and then she used her spider legs and spear and stabbed him in the belly and neck. "It looks like that you don't have armor under your body, right?" Lailla asked then Leviathan's eyes became blank, lifeless, and pupiless and then his body liquefied and totally dissolved into water. Lailla returned to normal form and she turned to Rey and slapped him in the face. "You idiot! What was that idea of stay in front of me?! I could have hit you! Never do that again, alright?!" Lailla said before sending her lips crashing against Rey's.

"We should argue more times." Rey thought and he let Lailla kiss him.

"Hey!" Rey and Lailla stopped kissing and they looked to the side and saw Duriel that had woke up. "Stop sucking your faces off and give what you found in the temple." Duriel said and Lailla gave him the medallion. "It what I feared, let's return to the encampment and give this to Diablo." Duriel said.

SOME MINUTES LATER IN THE BIO LABORATORY

Sektor, Rex and Noob were discussing something when then Shinnok's face appeared in the computer screen. _"Sektor, I felt Leviathan dying and I also felt the enemies taking one of the medallions."_ Shinnok said. _"I don't want to risk losing more powerful soldiers so I want you to take the mobile base and go with the Arrancar Troops and protect the remaining temples." _Shinnok said.

"Willing to sacrifice some useless pawns to achieve your goals, uh? I like your style Lord Shinnok. But why do you think that they win now, when they fell in their lives?" Sektor said.

"_I gave extra power to all Revived Arrancars, they are much stronger than when they were alive." _Shinnok said.

"I thank your support Lord Shinnok, and I won't find any trouble in controlling the more problematic ones since they have the Control Chips." Sektor said and he turned off the computer screen.

"It is going to be interesting seeing the Arrancars fighting their friends and relatives." Noob said and he laughed maniacally with Sektor.

* * *

Author's notes: Review after reading. Do you think that the quality of the fights is decreasing?


	8. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Sektor's mobile base resembled a tank with a small castle on the top and some cannons, Sektor typed some commands in the keyboard and he along with the Arrancar Corps arrived at some kind of graveyard. A door opened in the side and the Arrancars along Sektor and Noob Saibot left the vehicle. "This place is a little macabre." Leo commented.

They looked around and saw two mausoleums and a main structure that disturbingly resembled a gothic church with two statues of demonic knights in the sides of the door. "Everyone with exception of Leo, enter in the mausoleums and then wait for my orders." Sektor said. The revived Arrancars nodded before they Sonidoed leaving Noob, Sektor and Leo. "Leo, wait for me in the Church." Sektor said and the Arrancar Sonidoed.

The wraith Ninja sat down on a grave and he supported his back in the gravestone with his hands in the back of his head. "You already put all the equipment in the mausoleums, didn't you? I want to know, did you put cameras there as well?" Noob asked.

"Of course I put cameras, but why do you want to know that?" Sektor said.

"I was merely thinking about when the enemy Arrancars will have to face their friends and relatives and about the sadness, the reluctance, the conflict and all the other delicious and wonderful feelings they will feel and I wanted to record it in HD to watch again and again." Noob said, Sektor looked at him and then he chuckled at his friend's sadist sense of humor.

NEXT DAY

With exception of Diablo, Mephisto and Baal; Ichigo, Rukia, Scorpion, Sub-Zero and the Arrancars were getting well along with the demonic legion. "So Wonderweiss, what happened to you after you get your conscious back?" A demon soldier that resembled a humanoid red lizard asked.

"Well after I gained my personality back Master Arturo made me one of his Fraccions." Wonderweiss replied.

"I see." The demon said.

And then a black energy flew and started to being absorbed by him and he smirked and looked back to see Apache, Sung-Sun and Mila Rose that were arguing again. "What is this phenomenon that is happening?" Wonderweiss asked.

"Well, much like you Arrancars get your energy by breathing Reishi particles in the air of Hueco Mundo, we demons get our energy by absorbing the negative energy that is in the Netherrealm." The demon said.

And then another demon came to where they were. "Did you hear the news? It looks like that Lord Duriel left yesterday during the afternoon with a group of Fraccions without Lord Diablo or Lord Mephisto or Lord Baal knowing." He said.

"Really? What do you think that is going to happen now?" The first Demon soldier asked.

"Well, right now Lord Duriel is talking with Lord Diablo, Lord Mephisto and Lord Baal. But I think that we don't have to worry since with exception of Lord Baal, the leader Generals rarely get angry." The second demon soldier said.

And then they felt a strong Reiatsu coming from a tent Diablo was in his true demon form and shouting at Duriel that was scared as hell while Mephisto and Baal were watching and they were scared as well. "WHAT HELL WAS WRONG WITH YOU?! LEAVING LIKE THIS WITHOUT ANYONE KNOWING, YOU COULD BE THE RESPONSIBLE FOR THE DEATH OF ONE OF THE FRACCIONS, OR WORSE YOU COULD HAVE GOT YOURSELF KILLED YOU IDIOT!" Diablo roared.

"Whoa, I never saw Diablo so angry before." Mephisto commented to Baal.

"It might not look like but he is relieved that Duriel is okay." Baal said in response.

"So, what do you have to say in your defense?" Diablo said and he leaned to near Duriel.

"We-we fo-found this medallion." Duriel said and he extended his trembling hand while holding the medallion.

Diablo took the medallion and he looked at it and he transformed to his human form. "I see, go call Skullak, Scorpion, Ichigo and Rukia." Diablo said.

"Yes…Father." Duriel said and he left the tent some seconds later he returned being followed by Skullak, Scorpion, Ichigo and Rukia.

"So what do you want?" Skullak said crossing his arms, Diablo simply threw the medallion at a table and Skullak took the jewel in his hands. "What is the meaning of this? What is this medallion?"

"This isn't an ordinary medallion, it is a seal." Diablo said.

"A seal?" Rukia asked.

"Yes, there are 13 of this seals that were created to create a more powerful dimensional barrier that separates the Netherrealm from the other realms. The seals were created after the Sin War, a major conflict that we raged against Soul Society the Elder God that takes care of your realm, that in case is the Soul King created these 13 seals and spread them in temples scattered in the Netherrealm. Shinnok plans to gather all the seals in order to start dark magic ritual that will create a portal to the Nexus." Diablo said.

"What is the Nexus?" Ichigo asked.

"The Nexus is a temple created by the Elder Gods; it is located in another plane. The Nexus is the center of the multiverse and serves as connection between all the realms, if one takes control of the Nexus can practically gains control over the other Realms." Mephisto explained.

"And what about these crystals?" Scorpion said and he threw a red crystal at the table.

Mephisto took the crystal and looked at it for some time. "This is a Bloody Crystal, a very rare crystal that appears only in volcanoes here in the Netherrealm, they have some uncommon effects when in contact with blood. Where did you get this?" Mephisto said.

"I found in Karakura Town, some soldiers of the Dark Brotherhood were doing some digging work making some tunnels with Lava Worms and they were leaving large amounts of these crystals." Scorpion replied.

Diablo widened his eyes for a second before calming. "So I think that I finally understood what he is going to do." Diablo said. "I always wondered how he was going to destroy the seals, how fool I was." Diablo said.

"Can you tell us what is going on?" Ichigo asked.

"The seals can't be simply destroyed, for this he is going to need sacrifices. Look if I am not wrong the Demons that are in your town are digging a giant Pentagram under your town, once the Pentagram is complete he will create a chain reaction with the crystals that will send all the souls of both living and dead to the Netherrealm and will use them as sacrifices to destroy the seals and then allow their forces to invade and take the Nexus and then all the Multiverse." Diablo replied.

"What?! Use the Souls of Karakura as a sacrifice?!" Ichigo said.

"But this is only half of the problems. Shinnok don't see that destroying the Dimensional Barrier that separates the Netherrealm will cause collateral effects." Diablo said.

"What kind of collateral effects?" Skullak asked.

"If he destroys the Dimensional Barrier that separates the Netherrealm this will cause the destruction of the Dimensional Barrier that separates all reams, causing all the realms to collide and destroy themselves completely." Diablo said. "That is why we have to find the Sealing Medallions before he can gets them because this will cause the destruction of all realms, even the Netherrealm will be destroyed." Diablo said.

And then an imp like creature entered the tent. "Sir, our spies discovered Dark Brotherhood activity in the Graveyard of the Lost Souls. Further details show that it is the Arrancar Corps." The imp said.

"I see. Baal, take all men you need and go to the Graveyard, take the Sealing Medallion you find there and kill anyone who stand in your way." Diablo said.

"What?! Are you serious?!" Skullak said.

"They are our enemies in this war. You didn't see how they fight, they simply obey orders without questioning, no matter what atrocity they are ordered to do, they simply obey. I already lost too much good men to the Arrancar Corps, and I am not going to send my men in a suicide mission to save my enemies." Diablo said. Skullak stared angrily at Diablo and his hand going to the hilt of his Zanpakuto while Diablo was going to grab one of his twin curved swords. "You don't want to do that." Diablo said.

"Believe me; I really want to do that." Skullak said and he was about to attack but then he sheathed his sword and he turned his back to Diablo as if he was about to left. "You don't have to worry about lose any men Diablo, I'll take some of my own men and go save our friends and comrades." Skullak said and he left the tent.

Baal followed him. "Wait; let me create teleport you to the Graveyard of the Lost Souls." Baal said and he created a magic that teleported Skullak, Ggio, Findor, Nirgge, Aisslinger, Demoura, Lailla, Corrin, Vanton, Arturo, Ying, Yang, Jason, Sarra, Hallibel, Apache, Mila Rose, Sung-Sun, Sheelal, Nell, Grimmjow, Yylfordt, Rey, Shao Lang, Dordoni, Fran, Gantenbainne, Ulquiorra, Rudbornn and Reisa to the Graveyard.

"Ichigo, I need you to follow me, there is something that I need to teach you." Diablo said as he walked out of the tent with Ichigo following him and then Mephisto, Baal, Rukia and Scorpion left the tent as well.

Some minutes later a group of Satyrs came pushing a group of hooded chained prisoners. "Who are they?" Scorpion asked to the Satyrs.

"We found those guys in the caves; we thought that they were some weird creatures so we brought them alive." A Satyr said and he took off the hoods and revealed that the prisoners were Renji, Kenpachi, Ikkaku, Yumichika and Lu Bu (that was with a metal armor over his upper body and his armor preventing his movements and shackles holding hi hands and with a metal gag).

"Renji?!" Rukia said.

"Hey Rukia, quite unfortunate moment to re-meet, uh?" Renji said ironically.

"Do you know this Prisoner?" A Satyr asked.

"Of course he is my friend!" Rukia said.

The Satyrs released the Shinigamis but they were a little unsure about releasing Lu Bu. "Even him? I tied his hands and he still was capable of knock down half of my men." The Satyr leader said; Lu Bu looked at him with a mocking look in his eyes.

"Yes even him." The Satyr looked to the side and he almost had a heart attack when he saw Charon that appeared by his side without making no sound. "I need him; he is the Second-in-Command in the crew of my ship." Charon completed.

A Satyr released Lu Bu with his hands trembling. The Chinese warrior chuckled and he grabbed his Halberd, he looked at Kenpachi and the Captain stared back at the warrior and then they rushed towards each other and they clashed weapons both with smirks in their faces. "You know, that time I saw you fighting the Sand Lurkers I thought that you would be a worthy opponent." Lu Bu said.

"You know what, I was thinking the same thing about you and I couldn't wait for a chance to fight you." Kenpachi said and then both warriors jumped back.

"So congratulate Captain because I am going to make your wish become truth." Lu Bu said and he dashed towards Kenpachi and attacked, the Captain defended and he grabbed the pole of the Halberd and he threw Lu Bu upwards and he dashed towards the Chinese warrior that defended and attack and he pushed Kenpachi that crashed on the ground and Lu Bu dived and delivered an attack, Kenpachi defended but the impact created a crater on the ground under them.

IN THE GRAVEYARD OF THE LOST SOULS

The Espadas were thinking a little uneasy in that Graveyard. Their sudden appearance wasn't unnoticed because Noob noticed that. "Sektor, your plan worked, we caught some big fishes in our net." Noob said.

"_So they came, didn't they?"_ Sektor asked.

"Yes, Arrancars, they bit our bait, prepare the control of the Arrancar Corps because I am ready to send them to the Mausoleums." Noob said and then he created some hand signs and then the Arrancars were all sucked by Shadow Portals created by Noob.

BACK WITH DIABLO AND ICHIGO

Diablo continued with his uninterested and gloomy even when he saw the burst of Reiatsu caused by the skirmish between Lu Bu and Kenpachi. "So, what did you want to tell me?" Ichigo asked. Diablo has brought him to a rock arena surrounded by a chain of mountains.

"Oh yes, I wanted to give to you a special training." Diablo said.

"A special training?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes, since I put my eyes on you I knew that you had more potential than the Arrancars. Your Hollow powers are really big, but this can become a big problem here. The Negative energy in the Netherrealm can have some influence in the Hollows, it makes enter in a feral state when they get angry, and you can lose control of your Inner Hollow if you lose your temper, and I am going to help you with that." Diablo said and then he charged Black Energy in his right hand and he forced its way inside Ichigo's mouth that coughed hardly.

"What…Have you…Done?" Ichigo asked and then a white substance left his mouth and started to cover his head and he was surrounded by black and red Reiatsu.

"You are going to have a mental battle with your Inner Hollow powered by my Negative Energy; if you win your training is complete. But you don't have to worry about any collateral damage you can cause, because I am not letting you leave this place." Diablo said as he drew his curved swords and then he combined them in a Great Sword and then Ichigo emerged in his Vasto Lorde like form but out of control and then the young Vizard rushed towards Diablo and attacked him but the General effortlessly defended and the ground below them was destroyed.

IN ONE OF THE MAUSOLEUMS

Rudbornn woke up and he found that he and Reisa were inside some kind of crypt or mausoleum but the place was so big that even Yammy in his Resurrected state could walk there without any difficulty. "Rudbornn? Reisa?"

Both Chelute siblings recognized that voice and they looked to the side and they saw another Arrancar. "Saracc?" Rudborrn and Reisa said at same time. "Saraac, I can't belive." Reisa said and she rushed towards Saracc and hugged him.

"Please go away." Saracc thought sadly and then against his will his hand went to one of his daggers and he raised it to stab Reisa in the back but then Rudbornn Sonidoed with his Zanpakuto in his hands and he clashed weapons with Saraac.

"Saraac…What are you doing?" Rudbornn asked and then he grabbed Reisa and threw her away from their brother.

"I am sorry; he is forcing me to fight you." Saraac said and then he pushed Rudbornn and he drew another dagger.

WITH SKULLAK

Skullak was in another level of the same mausoleum and there were his Fraccions, Arturo and his Fraccions, Dordoni, Fran and Gantenbainne. "Now, you are someone that I didn't expect to see." Skullak sweated cold at that voice and then he turned to the side and he saw the last man he would want to see: Mordrath Luisenbarn. "So, how are your parents?" Mordrath asked cruelly.

"Better now that I am going to avenge them! Battle, Gladiador!" Skullak was surrounded by black Reiatsu and he emerged in his Resurrected form and he dashed towards Mordrath.

"Bleed, Siegfried." Mordrath was surrounded by a tornado and then he emerged in a humanoid dragon like form, he was black and with red eyes and he was with a more demonic like appearance. "Gran Tormenta." Mordrath said and he materialized a black Chinese spear and he defended an attack from Skullak.

Arturo and the others were trying to go help Skullak but then they heard more Sonidos and they looked back and they saw Barragan, Poww, Charlotte, Petros, Tarran and Zommari. "Now, who would guess that this would happen?" Arturo said and then he swiftly drew his Zanpakuto and he defended an attack from Barragan.

"I hope you can forgive me for any injure I cause you." Barragan said and then Arturo grabbed Barragan by the collar and threw him.

"I'll try to do that as I kick your ass." Arturo said with a confident smirk in his face.

Charlotte and Poww attacked Findor, Avirama, Nirgge, Aisslinger and Demoura while Tarran attacked Ying and Yang and then Petros attacked Lailla, Corrin and Vanton and Zommari attacked Dordoni, Gantenbainne and Fran.

IN THE 1ST LEVEL OF THE SECOND MAUSOLEUM

Hallibel looked around and she found her son Sheelal and her Fraccions and Rey that was unconscious. "Long time no see, uh Tia?"

They recognized that voice and they looked to the side and saw a young male Arrancar with blond hair, with a bang that covered one of his blackish blue eyes. He had a red scar running down his face and stop at his left cheek. He wore a dark gray uniform that resembled Grimmjow's and his hollow hole is located on the upper part of his abs and his mask remain was a hammerhead shaped helmet on his head. "Lance?" Tia asked.

The Arrancar smirked wildly. "I am kind that flattered that you recognized me; last time we met I was more like a Hollow and not in this form." Lance said.

"What are doing here?" Apache asked.

Lance's smirk widened. "Isn't that obvious?" Lance said and he drew a Kris sword. "Hunt and Devour, Tiburon Cazador (Hunter Shark)." Water pillars blast through the ground and they surrounded Lance in a water Vortex and then he emerged in a form of a black hammerhead shark with fin like blades in his forearms, his eyes became red and were in front of his head and he had sharp triangle shaped teeth and clawed hands. "Pontus, Oceanus." Lance said and he materialized a pair of curved blue swords that were Leviathan's Demon Weapons. "Here I go." Lance said and he dashed towards Hallibel and the others.

IN THE 2nd LEVEL OF THE MAUSOLEUM

"Nell…Guys…Are you okay?" Grimmjow said.

"Yeah, I guess." Nell said and she rubbed her hand against her forehead but then Tesla, Pesche and Dondochakka were knocked out.

"Pesche and Dondochakka continue being weaklings but I expected better from you Tesla." Nell turned back and she saw Nnoitra, Szayel and Luppi they wearing dark gray version of their uniforms.

"So, you sold yourselves to Shinnok, this is pathetic." Nell said.

"Perhaps, but he gave us the power to achieve our revenge." Nnoitra said and then he, Luppi and Szayel attacked Nell, Grimmjow and Yylfordt.

Shao Lang was about to go help Grimmjow but then someone tried to attack him from behind and he drew one of his daggers and he cut a Bala in half. "So you are Master Grimmjow's new Fraccion." Shao Lang heard Sonido sounds and he looked back and he saw Shawlong, Edrad, Nankeem and Di Roy. "You have some really impressive skill boy, perhaps you can defeat us." Shawlong said as he and the others slowly drew their Zanpakutos.

IN THE 3rd LEVEL OF THE 2nd MAUSOLEUM

Ulquiorra put his hands in his pockets and then he felt a familiar Reiatsu. "Yammy." Ulquiorra said and then the giant Arrancar Sonidoed in front of Ulquiorra. "So you are one of the revived ones, aren't you?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Yes." Yammy said.

"I see." Ulquiorra said and he drew his Zanpakuto. "I have no choice but to fight you." Ulquiorra said and he assumed fighting position with one of his hands in his pockets.

IN THE CHURCH

Sarra groaned and she rubbed her hand against her forehead. "Hey Sarra, are you okay?" Sarra looked up and she saw Ggio that helped her rise.

"Thanks." Sarra said.

"Long time no see, uh Ggio?" The young Arrancar sweat cold after he heard that voice, and then he looked back and he saw a red Tekunin cyber-ninja.

"Sektor." Ggio said.

"Wait, this is Sektor? The same Sektor that used to be your ally?" Sarra asked.

"*Chuckle* so my reputation is surpassing me, uh?" Sektor said; Ggio and Sarra proceeded to grab their weapons. "Wait a sec, I didn't come here to fight you; I'm just introducing you to my associate that wishes to talk with you, right Leo?" Sektor said.

Then the Arrancar Leo Vega Sonidoed to the side of Sektor shocking Ggio and Sarra. "Leo? What are doing?" Ggio asked.

"No one told you? Leo is my Second-In-Command of the Arrancar Corps." Sektor said.

"What?" Ggio and Sarra asked.

"Don't try to change the subject Ggio! Master Sektor and Lord Shinnok told us that you and the Espadas started a Civil War in our home Realm to conquer it!" Leo shouted.

"Leo…! Are you listening to yourself?! Are you going to listen to them, they are putting you against your friends and relatives!" Ggio said.

"This makes things much easy for me." Sektor thought and he left taking advantage of the argument between the Vega brothers without knowing that Sarra was following him from a safe distance.

WITH DIABLO AND ICHIGO

Diablo evaded an attack from Hollow Ichigo and then the General grabbed Hollow Ichigo by the back of the head and then stuck him in the ground with his own horns. Hollow Ichigo roared and e freed himself but then Diablo stomped on his head. "Come on Ichigo, I know that you are better than this, we were supposed to end this some time ago. Do your best!" Diablo said and then Hollow Ichigo grabbed Diablo's wrist and threw him against a wall. Then Hollow Ichigo roared and he charged and shot a Cero but Diablo quickly recovered and he deflected the Cero away with a slap. "This is going to be a long day." Diablo sighed and he defended another attack from Hollow Ichigo.

IN THE 1ST MAUSOLEUM

Skullak threw his saw blade Shield at Mordrath that deflected the shield back with a swing of his spear. "Understand this, boy, you'll die and become roughage to the worms." Mordrath said and he spread his dragon wings and then he flapped them creating a wind wave that made Skullak fly and then Mordrath Sonidoed and he appeared behind Skullak and attacked, even though Skullak defended he was sent flew and crashed in the ground.

Skullak noticed Mordrath coming towards him and he deflected an attack with his sword and he made Mordrath fly. "Hey Arturo, how are you doing?" Skullak asked.

"Well considering that my opponent is Old Sack of Bones Luisenbarn *evades an attack from Barragan's ax* I am doing quite well I guess." Arturo said and then Barragan moved his ax down, Arturo's sword was surrounded by fire and he defended the attack but he crashed on a wall. "What about we switch opponents?" Arturo suggested. Skullak dashed and he stopped an attack from Barragan's ax while Arturo dashed towards Mordrath. "Burn Your Flesh And Reborn From Your Ashes, Fenix!" Lave blast through the ground and surrounded Arturo, then the Lava cooled in the form of a cocoon and then Arturo emerged in his Resurrected form, he was taller and resembled a humanoid phoenix with clawed hands and feet and he also had a peacock like tail. Arturo's claws were surrounded by fire and he hit his claws in Mordrath that defended and he crashed in a wall. "I never thought that I would see this face of yours. And just to make my point clear, this ugly lizard face of yours is a face that only a mother can love." Arturo said.

"Hey! Keep my mother out of this matter!" Mordrath said and then he charged a red Cero in the point of his spear and he shot at Arturo that blasted it away with a slap and then Mordrath Sonidoed to behind Arturo and he tried to attack but the young Espada defended with his forearm and then he punched the ground and made pillars of fire blast through the ground, Mordrath jumped back and then Arturo Sonidoed to behind Mordrath and grabbed his wings and he made the Former Espada hit the ground heavily.

Arturo dashed towards Mordrath that defended an attack with his Gran Tormenta spear but then the spear got broken shocking Mordrath, Arturo smirked and he grabbed Mordrath by the neck and he was surrounded by fire before punching Mordrath in the stomach that crashed in a wall and he fell to one knee. "You will never defeat me, even before I was the number 1 and nowadays I am the number 1, and you continue being the number 2." Arturo said as he walked near Mordrath.

Then Mordrath drew an Ax and he almost hit Arturo that jumped back. "This Ax's name is Onslaught; it was the Demon Weapon of Astaroth." Mordrath said, then the weapon was surrounded by red energy and it enlarged in size.

Petros stopped Corrin's attack and lifted him and smashed him on the ground, then Vanton and Lailla tried to attack from behind and then Petros drew his Zanpakuto that is a broadsword and he moved it back, Lailla evaded while Vanton defended and he crashed in a wall, Lailla attacked with both her daggers but Petros defended. "And you call yourself a Fraccion? That was good joke." Petros laughed.

Lailla gritted her teeth. "Don't. Underestimate. Me!" Lailla said and she pushed Petros.

"*Chuckle* You are going to be a really big pain in my ass girl. I no longer will hold back!" Petros said and he held his sword in a reverse grip. "Burn, Sangre Piedra." Petros was surrounded by red Reiatsu and then the gauntlets that are his mask fragment turn from white to black and look to be made of obsidian, plates of obsidian run up his arm and along his shoulders and about his chest, his legs become encased in armor looked to be made of magma that trail up to the plates of obsidian. Petros Sonidoed to in front of Lailla and punched her but she was grabbed by Corrin and Vanton in an attempt to prevent her from get hurt. "Espada de Obsidiana." Petros said and he created obsidian blades from his gauntlets before dashing towards the three Fraccions.

Tarran was merely evading the attacks from Ying and Yang and counter-attacking with punches and kicks; he hasn't even drawn his Zanpauto that is a rapier. Yang tried to kick in the head but Tarran defended and Ying tried to attack him from behind but he grabbed Yang by the ankle and threw her to crash against her sister. "Please, do you really think that weaklings like you can defeat me?" Tarran asked. "I was an Espada, and you are nothing but Fraccions. You aren't even of being killed by my Zanpakuto" Tarran said. Yang used her sword to attack Tarran but he defended with his forearm and he elbowed Yang in the stomach but then Ying came from behind and tried to use her whip to attack Tarran from behind but he drew his rapier and used to stop the attack and then he pulled the weapon and made Ying crash in the ground. "Your persistence is quite sad. I'll put an end to this fight now. Feast on Decay, Beelzebub." Tarran was surrounded by black energy and then he emerged in a different appearance; four big fly wings spread behind him; the monocle that is mask remains are replaced with a pair of goggles that enhances his vision and enables him to see in many directions at once, his hands are covered with two long blades, he is clad in white armor streaked with black and green along the shoulders and torso, feet are clad in black leather boots. "You are done for." Tarran said and he charged a bright green Cero with a black streak in his eyes and shot it.

Zommari defended an attack from Fran and then Gantenbainne and Dordoni tried to attack him from behind but the Sonidoed. "You are nothing against me Privaron Espada. You were nothing before and you are nothing now." Zommari said.

"We no longer are Privaton Espada, and we have learned some new abilities, we are much stronger than before." Dordoni said.

"Hm hm hm hm hm hm hm. And that is where you are wrong again, because my new god Lord Shinnok gave me new powers that make me much superior to you." Zommari said and he levitated his Zanpakuto in front of him and then his head twisted. "Suppress, Brujeria." His Zanpakuto bend in a spiral and then it expelled light gray foam that surrounded Zommari and then he emerged in his Resurrected form but with some differences: he was with his lower body purple and with skulls with opened mouths in his body and with reptilian eyes in the open mouths.

"Only this? The only difference is the change in your looks." Dordoni said.

"Really?" Zommari said and then he charged and shot black with purple outline Ceros in the eyes but Dordoni, Gantenbainne and Fran jumped back and they evaded. Fran closed his left fist and he charged and shot a blue Bala but then a cube made of purple energy surrounded Zommari and protected him surprising his opponents, then the cube vaporized. "I told you, I've received new power you can't defeat me." Zommari said.

"You aren't the only who gained some new abilities." Dordoni said and he held his sword with the blade pointing downwards. "Resurrection Segunda Etapa:…" Dordoni said and then he was surrounded by a tornado and he emerged in a different appearance, he got a full body armor with cylindrical in his legs and around wrists forming Gatling gun like structures in his wrists, and he also got a mask with a short beak like structure with a visor and this mask covers all his head but his mouth. "Tornado Rojo. (Red Tornado)"

"So you have achieved Resurrection Segunda Etapa. It is quite impressive." Zommari admitted.

"Wait to see my abilities to be impressive!" Dordoni said and then he blew a tornado from the Gatling guns from both writs but then Zommari turned his palm to the tornado and compressed it in an orb of wind and he deflected it to a wall.

"I already told you, you are weaker than me and you never will defeat me." Zommari said.

WITH HALLIBEL AND THE OTHERS

Lance stabbed the ground with his swords and then water blast through the ground and took the form of a shield that protected him from a combined Cero shot by Apache, Sung-Sun and Rose and then the water transferred to his swords and he swung them and water gushes hit the three Fraccions and knocked them out, Tia and Sheelal tried to attack Lance from behind but Lance pointed the swords at Tia and Sheelal and shot electric blasts, Tia sonidoed but Sheelal was hit and he fell unconscious. "This personality of yours always made me sick, but today I am going to put an end to you." Lance said to the unconscious Sheelal as he raised his swords. "Farewell, Sheelal." Lance said and he quickly lowered the swords but then Tia sonidoed and they locked weapons and the revived Arrancar smirked. "You fell like a duck." Lance said and then his swords conducted electricity and he hit Tia and she fainted. Lance chuckled and he raised his swords to kill Tia but then someone grabbed his wrist, Lance turned his head back and he saw his brother Rey. "Rey." Lance said and he released himself and jumped back. "This make me sad and furious at same time, to know that my own brother puts a Hallibel bitch's safety over your family's honor!" Lance said. "But still we are brothers, so I'll give you one last chance, join with me brother, I know that Lord Shinnok will allow you to join our forces, you will be gifted with power and many other rewards." Lance said.

"You don't understand, Tia and I never cared about this rivalry between our families, we are like siblings, in fact she understands me more than you, but you and I are brothers. **I** will give you an Ultimatum, give up of being a member of the Dark Brotherhood, many died in Hueco Mundo because of them, in the end they will kill you when you lose your utility. Join me." Rey said.

"Or?" Lance said.

Rey sighed. "Or I'll stop you." He said as he drew his sword. "For good."

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Are you listening to yourself? Lord Shinnok gave us a power that make the Espadas look like puppies! But if you are so willing to die..." Lance said as he assumed fighting position.

WITH GRIMMJOW

"Grind Pantera!"

"Declare Gamuza."

"Impale Del Toro!"

The three Arrancars Resurrected in order to defeat their revived opponents but they were still having difficult. Grimmjow dashed towards Luppi and tried to stab him in the face with his clawed hands but Luppi moved his arm up and he defended and Grimmjow merely scratched Luppi's sleeve. "Is that all you are capable of do now Grimmjow? What pity." Luppi said and he punched Grimmjow in the face sending him to crash in a wall and then he drew his sword. "Strangle Trepadora." Luppi was surrounded by black Reiatsu with pink outlines and then he emerged in his Resurrected form with exception that the tentacles were black and had sharp ends.

Nnoitra defended an attack from Nell and he pushed her. "Pray Santa Tereza." Nnoitra was surrounded by dark gold Reiatsu and he emerged in his Resurrection form with the difference that his arms and horns were black and with spikes in the elbows and his scythes were with a more demonic like design. Nnoitra threw two scythes at Nell that barely defended and then he created more scythes and he Sonidoed and then Nell was slashed all over her body and then Nnoitra reappeared. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha! Weak bitch! Now I'll show you that you never could defeat me!" Nnoitra said.

Yylfordt dashed towards Szayel while charging a golden Cero and then he shot it point-blank but Szayel deflected the Cero with a swing of his sword and then he grabbed Yylfordt by the head and smashed him against the ground. "Different from those two here, I don't need a Resurrection to beat you Yylfordt." Szayel said.

"I am going to make you swallow this words!" Yylfordt said and he raised and he tried to punch Szayel that grabbed his arm and threw him at a wall. Yylfordt rubbed his hand against his head. "Hey Shao Lang, are you okay?!"

Shawlong and Edrad had Resurrected to fight Shao Lang that defended and attack from Shawlong. "Behind You!" Shawlong shouted, Shao Lang looked back and he saw Edrad shooting a fire blast and Di Roy and Nankeem firing a combined Cero, Shao grabbed Shawlong and he jumped out of the firing line. "Thanks." Shawlong said and he attacked Shao Lang that defended and he pushed Shawlong and he evaded a punch from Edrad.

IN THE CHURCH

Sektor arrived at a crypt and he saw an altar with the sealing medallion, he chuckled and he took the medallion and inserted it in a compartment in his chest. "Too easy." Sektor thought but then Sarra delivered a dive kick in his face and he flew and crashed against a wall. "Now that surprise attack of yours was something that I didn't expect." Sektor said as he got off the wall.

"I am going to take this medallion from you." Sarra said as she drew her Zanpakuto.

Sektor blinked a few times and he saw the fights through the eyes of the revived Arrancars. "Oops, I forgot Leo." Sektor said and then his eyes shone green for a second.

In the upper room of the church Leo's body started to move against his will and then he grabbed his Zanpakutos that are bladed brass knuckles and then he tried to behead Ggio. "Leo...What are you...?!" Ggio started to say but then Leo ran and knelt him in the stomach and made him crash in a wall with a kick.

"What you did?" Sarra asked.

"I have total control of the Arrancars by using special cybernetic insect chips implanted in their scruff, the bugs connect themselves to their spine by using stings in their face, the controlled retain their personalities but the body is forced to obey my orders." Sektor said. "Right now the Vega brothers are fighting and knowing how that idiot Ggio is, I am sure that won't fight his own brother." Sektor said and he laughed a little and then Sarra jumped and she tried to cut Sektor in his face bu he defended with his right forearm. "*Hmpf* You must really love that idiot Leo to act like this. It is pathetic being controlled by ridiculous feeling such as love." Sektor said and then Sarra clenched her teeth and she took her sword off Sektor's arm and then she tried to behead him but then Sektor teleported to behind Sarra with a Cyber-Portal and Sarra ended cutting deeply the wall. "A challenge, uh?" Sektor said and then he drew his red laser swords and turned them on.

In the central room of the Mobile Base the fights were being monitored by a Tekunin Drone through cameras installed in the mausoleums and in the church. Then a figure entered the Vehicle and he entered the room and stabbed through the drone in the stomach and he moved the sword upwards and cut the drone in half. He got rid of the corpse and he sat sat on the chair. Scorpion looked at the monitors and saw the fights. "I knew that was a good idea following those useless incompetents." Scorpion thought and then he started to type in the keyboard. "Let's see what I can discover here." Scorpion said as he read the files and then he noticed the speakers that were installed in the mausoleums and the church.

BACK WITH SKULLAK AND THE OTHERS

"Rot Arrogante." Barragan was surrounded by black flames and he emerged in his Resurrected form with exception that the coat was dark gray and black and the medallion in his neck, his crow and the the chains in his Gran Caida ax were silver. "Skullak, you become a powerful, your father would be proud of you." Barragan said and then he Sonidoed to behind Skullak and tried to attack him but Skullak. "I beg you, kill me, I don't want to be a slave again." Barragan said shocking Skullak that then closed his eyes before he stabbed through Barragan and shot a Cero by the sword of his blade and he vaporized Barragan. "I am sorry." Skullak said, and a single tear rolled down his face.

Jason raised from the ground and he rubbed his eyes and then he looked to the side and saw Arturo that was taking a beating from Mordrath. "Arturo!" Jason shouted and then he drew his sword and he stopped an attack from Mordrath. "Stay away from my friend, you monster!" Jason said, Arturo noticed that Dordoni, Fran and Gantenbainne were having problems fighting Zommari and then the young Espada took advantage of the moment and he rushed and tackled Zommari.

Mordrath jumped back and he looked at Jason with a hurt look in his eyes. "Jason...Aren't you recognizing me?" Mordrath asked.

Jason looked at Mordrath in the eyes and only them he recognized him and he widened his eyes. "Father?" Jason's confusion was understandable, since he never saw his father in Resurrected form.

"Son...Your scar, it is gone." Mordrath said referring to a burn scar that Jason had in the left side of his face.

Jason touched the left side of his face and said "Oh yes, she...This human girl is a big friend of mine." But then Mordrath felt a stinging headache and he fell to his right knee. "Father?!"

"What are you doing? You weren't Revived to have chit-chat with the enemy, you are supposed to kill them." Sektor's voice said in Mordrath's mind.

"I am not going to attack my son!" Mordrath thought/shouted in his mind.

"I see...It is a good thing that I installed the controlling bus in your head as a guarantee of obedience isn't it?" Sektor said.

Then the cybernetic insect stung Mordrath in the neck and sent a electricity wave through it and Mordrath screamed in agony and then he stopped. Jason noticed Mordrath's movements and then he jumped back and evaded Mordrath that tried to hit him with the ax. "Father?"

"Jason, run! He is forcing me to fight you!" Mordrath said, Jason understood what was happening.

"I am not going to leave you father! Burn the Flesh, Esqueleto de Dragón!" Then dark red, purple, and black flames surrounded him and burned him then he emerged in the form of a humanoid skeletal dragon with large bone wings. "Gran Fuego." Jason said and then a ball of black flames that then dematerialized and transformed into a Katana that had the blade surrounded by black flames. "I must find a way to stop him without hurt him." Jason thought as he assumed fighting position.

Corrin raised his battle hammer and tried to hit Petros in the head but he defended with his forearm and then the grabbed Corrin and threw him at Vanton. "Get off me fat-ass!" Vanton shouted and Corrin raised.

"This isn't working Vanton, it is better we Resurrect." Corrin said.

"First time you say something smart. Fly High Halcon!" Vanton was surrounded by a tornado and then he gained the head of a falcon and iron gray wings and iron gray feathers all over his body, and his fingers became long and sharp like small swords.

"Crush Puño de Hierro!" Corrin was surrounded by red Reiatsu and then both hands become great fists covered with spikes and six spiked tentacles come out of his back. Corrin dashed towards Petros and delivered a devastating punch that made Petros fly and then Vanton sonidoed to behind Petros and shot a gray Cero hitting Petros and causing a small explosion.

"Did we get him?" Vanton questioned.

But then from the cloud of smoke Petros appeared uninjured "Amateurs." Petros said and then he jumped and punched Vanton and he crashed against a wall and then he sonidoed and he hit his obsidian swords in Corrin and cut him in the shoulder and made him crash near Vanton with a kick. "It is over; Magma Flujo!" Petros punched the ground and then a flow of lava blast through the ground and it went towards Corrin and Vanton but then Lailla came and she heel kicked the ground and she used a large piece of rock to shield Corrin and Vanton and the lava cooled and she destroyed it with another kick but then Petros appeared and he grabbed Lailla by the neck and smashed her against the ground and he stomped on her. "You are dead." Petros said and he raised his swords to kill her.

Lailla closed her eyes and waited to being killed but then she opened her eyes and for her shock she saw Corrin and Vanton that stopped Petros's attack. "Stay away from our friend!" Vanton and Corrin shouted.

"Since you care so much about her, so I'll kill you two as well." Petros said but then Corrin wrapped his tentacles around Corrin and immobilized him.

"I want to see you try!" Corrin shouted and he tightened the grip in Petros that twitched endlessly. "Lailla! Vanton! Kill him!" Corrin shouted and then Vanton came to Petros and stabbed and cut him with his claws and then Lailla dashed down and she beheaded Petros.

"I can't believe that Petros died to the hands of such weak opponents *Humph*" Tarran said and he turned to Ying and Yang that were injured and laying down on the ground. "So I guess I am luck that I am fighting, uh?" Tarran said ironically and he raised his right foot to stomp Ying in the hand but then Yang grabbed his foot. "Hmmmm, so you want some more don't you?" Tarran said ironically and he watched as Yang struggled to raise and once she was on feet Tarran sonidoed to in front of Yang and he delivered a series of attacks with his poisoned blades. "Aren't you going to play a little more?" Tarran chuckled.

"I am *pant* *pant* just *pant* distracting you." Yang said.

Tarran raised an eyebrow at her statement. "Shock'em, Relámpago del Dragón!" Ying's Reiatsu raised to an almost Vasto Lorde level, Tarran looked back and he saw Ying that had transformed in a humanoid blue and white dragoness with wings in her back and her face visible and electricity coursing through her body.

"Burn'em, Dragón de Fuego!" Yang said and then she was surrounded by orange fire like Reiatsu and then she transformed into a red and white humanoid dragoness that was a fire version of Ying's Resurrection.

"Impossible! They were almost beaten and now each of them are stronger than me! But his won't be enough to defeat me!" Tarran thought. "Enjambre de Moscas! (Swarm of Flies)" Tarran was surrounded by a swarm of flies that strengthened him and protected him from a combined Cero shot by the twin Fraccions. They tried to attack Tarran with their clawed hands but Tarran defended with his blades. "Veneno Asesino! (Killing Poison)" Tarran said and then his blades turned black and he cut Ying and Yang in the abdomen. They ignored their wounds and then their fists were surrounded by electricity and fire and then they punched Tarran in the stomach and then Tarran was completely incinerated and his carbonized skeleton fell to the ground.

"Oh yeah! Those are my girls!" Arturo said and Zommari used telekinesis and made Arturo hit a wall and he didn't noticed when Tarran's poison made them pass out and fall on the ground.

"You know, I was pretty surprised when I saw in Las Noches, I thought that my brother killed every single member of your family." Zommari said and he made Arturo hit the ground hard. "I am curious, why aren't you attacking?" Zommari asked.

"I am concentrating." Arturo said, he looked at the ceiling above Zommari and then the rock melted and fell on his right shoulder and face and burned him, Arturo took advantage of the moment and he flew towards Zommari and grabbed him and they flew through the mausoleum and they got out to the graveyard.

"Do you insult me if you think that this is enough to stop me!" Zommari shouted, part of his face was burned and had the skull revealed.

"I was merely trying to get us out of there." Arturo said as he floated on the air above with his arms crossed over his chest. "There is a thing that I want to try to do, and I would prefer to do it alone so I wouldn't accidentally hurt my friends." Arturo said and then his body crashed and he returned to his normal size and he was surrounded by fire and then he emerged in a different form, he was with curved horns pointing backwards in each side of his head and he had an armor in his torso and lower body and he had bone like clawed gauntlets and bone like boots with three fingers and a pair of fire wings in his back and the sclera of his eyes turned black. "Resurrection Segunda Etapa: Fenix Llameante (Flaming Phoenix)." He said.

"Hm hm hm hm hm...Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! You are pathetically mistaken if you think that you'll win just because of this pathetic Second...?!" Zommari started to say but then Arturo raised his Reiatsu and this made Zommari's Resurrection shatter and he fell to one knee panting.

"You are the pathetic one old man, only my Reiatsu is enough to make you almost die." Arturo said and then he' started to create orbs made of lava around him. "Tsunami Volcánica (Volcanic Tsunami)." Arturo said and then a torrent of lava fell on Zommari and burned him alive and killed him. Arturo looked at the burned remains of Zommari and he sonidoed back to the mausoleum. There he saw Jason that was merely defending and evading the attacks of Mordrath.

Mordrath swung the ax and Jason jumped back and he charged and shot a barrage of Balas from his index finger but the Balas were repulsed by Mordrath that then dashed towards Jason and he stretched his hand to grab Jason but the ended up touching the blade of Jason's sword and he also touched the black flames that started to slowly surround him. "Father!" Jason said and then he returned to his normal form. Jason's eyes got teary and he fell to his knees while crying. "I am sorry father."

"Sorry for what? For doing your duty? For being you? I purposely touched he blade cause I knew the flames were the only thing that could defeat me." Mordrath said and Jason looked at him with his eyes widened. "And besides you are the son that every father would be proud of. You are strong, with a kind-heart, I couldn't be more proud of you. Farewell my son." Mordrath said as a happy smile adorned his face as he ended being consumed by Jason's flames.

"Father..." Jason said and he fell to his knees and he started to cry.

"_Hey guys! Are you listening to me?" _Someone said through the auto speakers.

"Scorpion?" Arturo questioned.

"_I discovered what is making your friends fight you, it is some kind of Neural Chip that has the form of a cybernetic insect, the bug is in their neck, a weak Bala is enough to destroy it. And the ones that aren't being controlled have received a power boost that made them on par with many Espadas, you can't hold yourselves and must fight with your full potential." _Scorpion said.

BACK WITH REY

Rey had Resurrected and he looked at his brother Lance that was slightly injured and panting. "Are you one the controlled ones?" Rey asked.

"Me controlled? HA! Lord Shinnok gave me the power but I use this power the way I please!" Lance said and he dashed towards Rey.

"I see." Rey said and he made the Demon swords fly off Lance's hands and he stabbed Lance in the stomach and in the heart then a green aura left Lance's mouth and his body became dust.

WITH GRIMMJOW

"Did you hear everything Shao Lang?" Grimmjow asked.

"Yes, and I know what I am going to do now Master." Shao Lang said and he held his daggers down and was surrounded by white Reiatsu with black outlines."Hunt Down, Tigre Cazador." He said and then the Reiatsu burst in an explosion that sounded like the roar of a tiger and then he was emerged wearing a white metalized tiger themed armor with black stripes and saber teeth tiger metalized helmet and a mask covering his nose and mouth. Then three energy wrist claws were generated from his knuckles. And he sonidoed to behind Grimmjow's revived Fraccions and he easily destroyed the control insects.

"Resurrection Segunda Etapa..." Grimmjow, Nell and Yylfordt said at same time and then they were surrounded by Reiatsu and they emerged in different forms. "El Matador! (The Killer)" Yylfordt's bulky armor shattered and it was replace by a more lighter and stronger armor over his upper body giving him a slightly more muscular look. His face mask shattered too and his face is shown again and his horns move to his side of his head pointing upward. His also is wielding a saber sword and has a red cape made of spiritual energy cover over his left low arm.

"Rey Pantera! (King Panther)" The armor in upper body of Grimmjow disappeared with his chest and abs revealed his forearms and clawed hands are with black armor and the armor in his legs became blue and the sclera in his eyes became black and the eyes became feline like.

"Antílope Caballero. (Antelope Knight)" Nell was with a more humanoid form. The ram skull disappeared and she instead had two curved horns pointing backwards that came from the top of her head and she had green fur in her upper body and legs working as pants and a tank top and she had a black tail and black gloves that went to her forearms she was yielding a spear and a round shield.

"Ha! Is that all got?" Luppi mocked.

"Just because you changed your looks doesn't mean that you will defeat us." Nnoitra completed and he and Luppi dashed towards Grimmjow and Nell only to be killed by Grimmjow's Desgarron and Nell's Lanzador Verde. Szayel tried to run away but he ended up being killed by Yylfordt that shot a Gran Rey Cero.

BACK TO THE CHURCH

Ggio evaded an attack from Leo and then he sonidoed to Leo's side and he ended up having his throat cut by Leo. "Ggio!" Leo shouted but then "Ggio" simply disappeared. "What? A Gemelos Sonido clone." Leo said and he felt something hitting his back and he looked back and he saw the real Ggio. "Finally, I am free from his control." Leo said and he took off the remains of the insect in his neck.

"Uh? Where is Sarra?" Ggio asked, his question was followed by the scream of a woman.

"Sarra!" Leo said and he and Ggio ran down the ladders to the crypts and they saw Sektor fighting Sarra.

Sarra but her right hand in her left side while panting. Sektor chuckled and he put his laser swords in his back. "Weren't you going to give me some challenge female? Just accept it, I am just too powerful for anyone to defeat me." Sektor said and then Sarra dashed towards Sektor and tried to cut Sektor's neck but he held her sword with his index finger and threw it to the side without knowing that the weapon landed near Ggio and Leo. But then Sarra did the unthinkable and she punched Sektor in the face leaving a mark in his face, Sektor stood sopped and quiet for some seconds but then he punched Sarra in the stomach and made her fly and crash against a wall, Sarra tried to recover but then Sektor dashed towards Sarra and he started to deliver some strong brutal punches in her face, stomach and chest. "How dare you to touch me! You Arrancars are nothing but ants to me! I am the incarnation of the power itself! I shouldn't had wasted my time with you thrash in that fight when I should had killed you in the start!" Sektor said as he continued to fiercely punch Sarra that tried to counter-attack but then Sektor grabbed her by the face and he hit her head hard against the wall she felt the blood rolling down her forehead. "I will enjoy kill you slowly." Sektor said and he drew a laser sword and he moved it to stab her in the stomach but then he was attacked he was sent flew to a wall. Apparently Leo had lost his temper after seeing Sarra being attacked like that and he decided to take an action. Sektor rubbed his forehead and he raised. "Leo? What are you doing?!" Sektor snarled.

"I am no longer under your control." Leo said and he drew his Zanpakutos that are a pair of bladed brass knuckles and he assumed fighting position. "Let me ask you one question, did you ever carried about us the Arrancar Corps? Or we were just expendable pawns?" Leo asked.

Sektor chuckled. "Do you really think that this question needs to be answered?" Sektor said as he assumed fighting position. Leo dashed towards and he tried to attack but Sektor defended and he clashed weapons and knelt Leo in the stomach, the Arrancar wasn't shaken by it and he pushed Sektor making him hit his back against the wall again before throwing him into the air. Sektor looked as Ggio helped Sarra and they were leaving. "I am not gonna let you escape!" Sektro said and his chest opened and he shot two missiles but then Leo sonidoed and he destroyed one missile with a Bala and he deflected the other back to Sektor with a kick and hit him. "No! NOOOOOOO!"Sektor shouted and he shot a blue energy blast from his palms and he hit Leo. "You shall not live to see the end of the day traitorous Arrancar Scum!" Leo shouted and he shot two energy blasts but then it was deflected by Ggio one hit Sektor and the other hit a pillar and the ceiling started to fall.

"The whole church is going down! We must go!" Ggio said and he Leo and Sarra ran up the ladders and left the church and they arrived at the graveyard and they watched as the church fell down. "Geez, I hope he is truly dead now." Ggio said.

"Leo!" Sarra said and she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him in the lips, Leo wrapped her arms around her waist and kissed her back.

"Now this is so touching." A a sinister dark voice said and then Noob Saibot emerged from a shadow. "To see the lovers reunited again."

"If I were you I would run. Soon or later our friends will come here and we'll kick your butt." Ggio said.

"Oh yes, I wouldn't count with that cause after all the other Arrancars are kind that dead." Noob said.

"What?!" Ggio, Leo and Sarra said at same time.

"To tell the truth I am not sure if they are exactly dead, well Yammi he is surely dead but the others well, I simply used my shadow tentacle and guess what? I simply injured them enough to make sure that their deaths will be the most slow and agonizing as possible." Noob said. Them they heard sounds of rumbling. "Now look at this, it looks like the party is going to get funnier." Noob said and then a pillar of blue energy destroyed the ruins of the church and Sektor emerged only with some minor injures.

"What?!" Ggio and Leo said at same time.

"Impossible, he still lives after being buried by tons of rocks!" Sarra said.

"I said that wouldn't let you escape alive, and I am a guy who fulfill my promises." Sektor said and he was about to go attack the Arrancars but then a fire blast hit him and made him hit a wall.

"We'll see about that!" They looked up and they saw Scorpion that was unmasked with his fiery skull head exposed, he dashed towards Noob and attacked the Wraith ninja that defended with his Kusari-Gama scythes.

"Scorpion, our friends are injured you must help us bring them to a safe place!" Ggio said.

"I heard the whole conversation boy." Scorpion said and he pushed Noob and he drew his swords. Scorpion made some hands signs and he and the Arrancars that were in the graveyard and inside the mausoleums and then they were teleported.

Sektor watched that and he was furious. "NOOOOOOOOO!" Sektor said and he destroyed a tombstone with a punch. "I was humiliated by the Arrancar scum! They are going to pay, specially the Vega siblings." Sektor said.

"Anyway, is better we return to the Capital and report to Lord Shinnok and Master Quan Chi." Noob said and they entered the mobile base that transformed in a jet and they flew to the capital city and they headed to Shinnok's Spire and they arrived at the throne room and there were Shinnok in his throne, Quan Chi by his side, Drahmin, Moloch and the 7 Generals.

Then Sektor and Noob knelt. "Lord Shinnok, the Arrancar Corps...Are no more, some Arrancars were killed and many others sided with the enemy." Sektor said.

"But we got the Sealing Medallion. Show them Sektor." Noob said, and Sektor opened his chest and he gave the medallion to Quan Chi.

"HA! You can never send a mortal to do the job of a demon. Lord Shinnok, let me go to the location of the other Medallion and I shall take it and kill those rebel pests." Kokuto said.

"Very well, you may go." Shinnok said.

Kokuto chuckled and he raised form his chair and he left the room. "Are you sure it is a good idea to leave a Togabito like him alone Lord Shinnok?" Kochal asked.

"I will not leave him alone. Tiamat, take some of your men and go as well." Shinnok said, Tiamat nodded and he left as well. "We played nice guys for too long, it is time to take the fight to them and attack with all power we have."

TO BE CONTINUE

In The Next Chapter: Ichigo, Rukia, Stark and Scorpion fight Kokuto and Tiamat for the medallion, but the things terribly wrong for both sides.

* * *

Author's notes: I am sorry it took so long, but here is the new chapter, as always don't forget of reviewing after reading and again I am sorry it took so long.


	9. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

"So let me get this straight, you were following them all this time and you arrived there and saved them and they already were in this state, right?" Azmodan said to Scorpion and they both looked at the injured Arrancars.

"It was pretty much in that way." Scorpion said.

"I see. In either way they will have to be patched. KRAMPUS!" Azmodan shouted, the Arrancars' blood ran cold when the punisher demon Krampus appeared wearing his hooded cloak and kneeling before the General.

"What do you need my liege?" Krampus asked.

"The Arrancars are needing you." Azmodan replied, Krampus smirked.

"What they need? A purification? A small torture to make them speak?" Krampus said full of expectation scaring the Arrancars.

"They need to be healed." Azmodan said crushing Krampus's expectations for some fun.

"Oh, really? Just that?" Krampus said with a bored tone, then he took off his cloak and tentacles grew from his back and they grabbed the Arrancars and he walked towards his cave while dragging them.

"What is wrong with him?" Scorpion asked.

"He doesn't like nothing that don't including inflicting pain on the others." Azmodan answered.

MEANWHILE

Kokuto continued to walk until he arrived at a big room with a closed gate, he whistled and this caused to his Skeletal horse to materialize, then he jumped on top of it. "So you finally arrived, uh?" Someone said ironically.

"I was almost going after you to know the reason of your delay." Another voice said more serious than the other.

Kokuto looked over his shoulder and he saw two men. One wore a red and silver samurai armor and a simple helmet and he had shoulder length silver hair and bright blue eyes and he had seven different swords in his back. And the other wore a navy blue armor with a purple cloak and a horned helmet with a mask that fully covered his face and he had a golden curved sword sheathed in his right side. "Oh, Gilgamesh, Nimrod, so you are here." Kokuto said.

"Of course man! I've been wanting to fight those invaders for quite some time." Gilgamesh said.

"It is going to be another victory like many others." Nimrod said.

"But don't forget our objective." Kokuto said.

"To capture the Pseudo Shinigami, Ichigo Kurosaki." Nimrod said.

"Yes, he has a strange yet big power, I am have to plans to control him and use him as a living weapon to defeat Shinnok." Kokuto said.

"And then create a Netherrealm better for the Togabito race." Gilgamesh said.

"A Netherrealm without Shinnok's racist rules that favor the demons." Kokuto said, then the gate opened and revealed a plaza surrounded by castle walls with a massive army in the center. Kokuto and the other two Togabitos looked further and they saw Tiamat along with his subordinates Pazuzu and Garuda they all riding their own skeletal horses. More two skeletal horses materialized and then Nimrod and Gilgamesh mounted them and then the Generals and their Subordinates crossed the fortress walls with their army following them.

IN KRAMPUS'S CAVE

Krampus had surrounded the cave with a blue force field that was healing the Arrancars inside, and new things were decided. Shawlong and the others would be Grimmjow's Fraccions again, Leo became Arturo's Fraccionc, Saracc decided to stay with his siblings Reisa and Rudbornn, Poww became Skullak's Fraccions and Charlotte became Fraccion of Nell. Krampus was laid on the ground with a sulky face and his heads in the back of his head. "Hey." Krampus looked to the side and he saw Sheelal. "Are you okay?" Sheelal asked.

"I am okay. It is just that I am always end up bored when doing something that don't involve torturing the others." Krampus said.

"Sheelal!" Krampus looked to the side and he saw Selena that then hugged Sheelal. "I was concerned with you!"

"Don't worry Selena. I am fine." Sheelal said and then Selena kissed him in the lips and almost immediately Apache, Mila Rose and Sung-Sun freaked out and they start to yell at Selena and wanting an explanation.

"Great, now there is a Mexican Soap Opera happening in my lair." Krampus mumbled to himself greatly annoyed, then he looked at his claws and he looked at the Fraccions girls arguing. "I wonder if the rebel General would miss them." Krampus thought and then he noticed the Negative energy that was being generated by them and he sighed. "It would be pity to have such huge source of negative energy lost." Krampus said and he continued to look at the argument and then he turned to Findor that was by his side. "Please, have the decency of taking your sword and stab it through my head." Krampus said.

"Guys!" Strauss and Grimmjow looked to the side and they saw Arturo that looked exasperated. "I can't find Sarra and Leo!" Arturo said, his step-brothers started to panic.

"Wait...Do you think that they are doing...**That**?" Strauss asked and Arturo nodded making his brothers scream in horror.

"Okay...Okay...Relax, let's just calm down, maybe they aren't doing nothing." Grimmjow said.

"What you and Nell did when you met again?" Strauss asked.

"What do you think we did? We...We...We...Oh my god we have to find them before it is too late!" Grimmjow said and he rushed out of the cave along with Strauss and Arturo.

SOMEWHERE ELSE

Sarra was bouncing on Leo; his member was pounding into her, causing them to let out some sexual groans while her plump rear landed on his lap. Then Sarra gently held Leo's hands that were holding in her thighs and he guided them into her large and ample breasts and Leo started to toy with the orbs. Then Leo started to feel a tingling sensation coming from his length. "Sarra...I am close..."

"Release inside of me, I don't care!" Sarra said. A few more thrusts and then Leo released and Sarra came just after him. Leo got off Sarra and the Arrancar girl fell on top of him exhausted her breasts mashing up against Leo's muscular chest and he lovingly wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you Sarra." Leo said and she kissed him in the lips.

"SARRA! LEO!" They heard someone screaming, they immediately recognized that the voices belonged to Strauss, Grimmjow and Arturo.

Sarra blushed of embarrassment and she facepalmed. "It is better I go." Leo said and he gently put Sarra on the ground and he quickly dressed and left the cave where they were. Sarra quickly dressed and left as well so her brothers wouldn't suspect of anything.

MEANWHILE IN THE BIO-LAB

Sektor was welding something when then Rex's image appeared in the screen of the main computer. _"Sir. I and our troops returned from Hueco Mundo, we found a tomb with..." _Rex started to say but Sektor interrupted him.

"Without wanting to be rude with you Rex, I don't have time to the Hollows' primitive cultural remnants." Sektor said.

"_But sir, you have to see this."_ Rex said.

Sektor sighed. "Fine, if you have the things there with you, then bring them to the Bio-Lab." Sektor said. And some minutes later Rex and other Tekunin drones piloting carrier vehicles carrying the bodies of 12 deactivated robots, six were humanoid red, blue, brown, black, white and green and they had snake like heads along with back spikes and staffs, and the other six were short bug like red, blue, brown, black, white and green and they had flat round heads with large eyes and shields in each hand. Sektor looked at Rex's finding, totally shocked. "Robots? In a tomb in Hueco Mundo?"

"We were pretty shocked when we found that. We translated the symbols in the walls and discovered some things, the humanoid robots with snake are called Rahkshi and the bug like robots are called Bohrok." Rex said.

"Rahkshi and Bohrok." Sektor said.

"Yes, they have different names and powers. Turahk is the red Rahkshi that wield the Staff of Fear, Guurahk is the blue Rahkshi that wield the Staff of Disintegration, Lerahk the green Rahkshi that wield the Staff of Poison, Panrahk the brown Rahkshi that wield the Staff of Fragmentation, Vorahk the black Rahkshi that wield the Staff of Absorption, and Kurahk the white Rahkshi that wield the Staff of Anger. And also have th Bohrok, there are Pahrak the brown Bokrok with Stone Shields and elemental stone abilities, Nuhvok the black Bokrok with Earth Shields and elemental earth abilities, Gahlok the blue Bokrok with water shields and elemental water abilities, Tahnok the red Bohrok with fire shields and elemental fire abilities, Lehvak the green Bokrok with acid shields and acid abilities, and lastly Kohrak the white Bokrok with ice shields and elemental ice abilities. There were only six Rahkshi but thousands of Bohrok though those six were the only ones in condition of being brought, further readings showed that the Bohrok had some sort of leaders, six elite Lieutenants called Bohrok-Kal." Rex said. "We analyzed them all the way we could, and we found no way to activate them."

"It is because you lacked the resources to do it." Sektor said and he walked towards a shelf and he opened it and revealed 12 canisters, six with leech like creatures and the other six with what appeared to be cybernetic artificial brains. Sektor opened the mouths of the Rahkshi and put the leeches inside them while he opened the heads of the Bohrok and he inserted the cybernetic artificial brains and in no time the 12 creatures had awaken.

"Master Sektor...You did it!" A Tekunin Drone.

Sektor mentally smirked. "Rex, I want you and your team to return to the tomb and explore it more, I want you to discover everything you can." Sektor said.

"Yes sir...But...What about the Rahkshi and the Bohrok?" Rex asked.

Sektor looked at his new minions and he said. "I am going to test them. And I already know who I'll test with."

IN THE REBEL CAMP

Rukia was sat on chair waiting for Ichigo when then he appeared with Diablo the former being full of scratches and cuts. "Ichigo! Are you okay?!" Rukia asked.

"Don't worry, I didn't make him suffer...Too much." Diablo said grinning a little. Rukia scowled at him. "I was joking." Diablo said, Rukia hmpfed.

"Diablo!" The leader looked to the side and he saw his brother Baal. "Our spies discovered the location of the new medallion!" Baal said.

"I see. So teleport the ones that you think that will take care of the job." Diablo said. And then Baal snapped his fingers and he teleported Ichigo, Rukia, Scorpion, Stark, Lianna, Lilynette, and Belial from where they were, to the ruins of a abandoned city.

"Quite place, uh?" Ichigo said as they looked around.

"Whatever." Scorpion said and he put his hands in the back of his head. "Let's split and go look for this medallion." He said and they split without knowing that the demons Pazuzu and Garuda watched that.

"It is better we go report this to lord Tiamat." Pazuzu said.

"Yeah, let's put Kokuto and the other Togabitos in the front, you know, to sacrifice some expandable pawns." Garuda said.

"Thinking now about it, maybe we don't have to involve, the night is coming down, we just have to wait outside the city while they take the medallion and leave." Pazuzu said.

"If they leave. We all know the reputation of this city, after all." Garuda said and he and Pazuzu left.

BACK IN THE REBEL CAMP

"You seriously need to stop doing this thing of teleporting people without they knowing, it is quite annoying." Diablo said.

"Hey! You told me to send anyone I wanted to!" Baal said, Diablo sighed.

Then they heard a terrified scream and they looked to the side and saw Krampus that was running out of his cave and he arrived to near them panting heavily. "Man, what did happen to you?" Diablo asked.

"I wasn't standing it anymore! The argument between Halibel's Fraccions was driving me nuts! I had only three options: suicide, a homicide or leaving! Leaving was the only thing that was in cogitation." Krampus said.

"Diablo. I was thinking, if we get ourselves invaded? The night is falling and..." Baal started to say but he was interrupted.

"You are starting to sound like Mephisto. Don't worry, the camp is surrounded by the mountains, the only ways to find it is shipping up the Styx river there in the right side but the river is full of Leviathans, and the other way is crossing the desert that is full of Sand Lurkers, and if they cross the desert they don't know the way through the maze of caves." Diablo explained.

Not too far way in the desert, Vohrak stabbed his Staff of Absorption in the belly of a Sand Lurker, the terrestrial shark like creature shrieked in agony while the Rahkshi absorbed his energy and then the only remains left of the Sand Lurker were his bones. Tuhrak hissed and then the Rahkshi sat with their legs stretched forwards and their feet together and then the creatures started to hover and they flew at a high speed. The Bohrok on other hand had another idea, Pahrak and Nuvohk punched the ground and they created six holes then the Bohrok transformed into balls and they jumped on the holes that were in fact tunnels and they kept rolling.

BACK IN THE CITY RUINS

Lianna kept walking, nervousness and fear taking over her, but this was understandable; it was already night, her only source of light was a small torch she was holding, the city was almost morbid of how silent it was, and it was the thunderstorm happening, she didn't mind getting wet by the rain but the storms in the Netherrealm have only lightning and thunders. Lianaa kept walking and looking around, she heard steps behind her and she turned back to see that was nothing there, Lianna decided to ignore it and she continued her way, more thunders roared and lightnings flashed and for one second Lianna saw a skinny humanoid creature and then another lightning flashed the creature had disappeared. Lianna sucked on a breath and she sighed relieved and she kept walking. Then she found a house that was totally dark and with a hole in the wall, and she heard a faint moan sound, Lianna decided to investigate and she moved the torch to the ground and for her horror she saw many skinny partially rotten corpses, she decided to left that house but then she felt a hand firmly grabbing her ankle, she looked down and she saw one of the corpses came back to life and grabbed her, Lianna instinctively kicked the horrendous creature away, but then more creatures started to move, Lianna could have took her sword and easily slaughtered the creatures but instead she decided to run with the zombie creatures pursuing her, she kept running looking at the creatures that were running towards her when then she bumped into something and landed on her rear, Lianna looked up and she saw another creature holding a large ax, the monster looked down at the Arrancar girl his eyes glowing red blood, Lianna looked around with the creatures getting closer and closer and she screamed with the full potency of her lungs.

Not too far Scorpion and Belial heard the scream. Definitely a female scream they though, though they weren't scared, they just found that to be a little disturbing. Scorpion looked up and he and Belial jumped and arrived at the top of a building. "Now, if I was a really precious important medallion, where would I be?" Scorpion said to himself as he looked around the city then Belial poked him and pointed at a giant palace. "No, too obvious." Scorpion concluded and he looked down and he noticed a small building that resembled a shrine or a church and he pointed at that. "That is good place to start the search." Scorpion said and they jumped and they entered the shrine. They looked around and then he found the skeleton of a priest sat on a chair with the medallion in his neck and many swords stabbed in his belly, Scorpion chuckled and he walked towards the dead priest and stood in front of it. "Now, I don't think that you will need it." Scorpion said and then he grabbed the medallion, but when he was about to take it the Skeleton's hands grabbed Scorpion's hands and the Skeleton looked at Scorpion his eyes glowing red blood and he roared at Scorpion that barely had any reaction. Scorpion hmpfed and he took off his mask revealing his flaming skull head at the skeleton while Belial transformed to his monster form and they roared shocking the skeleton priest.

"Aren't you...Scared of me?" The skeleton priest asked, Belial returned to his normal form and Scorpion put his mask on.

"Seriously? 'Fear' is a word that doesn't belong to my dictionary." Scorpion replied.

"And I already saw things far uglier than you." Belial said. "What happened to this place anyway?"

"This cit was once an important part of the proud Persian empire. But the population did a terrible thing, they started to worship Shinnok and the Elder Gods as punishment put a curse in the city, a curse of fear. Soon everyone in the city were seeing monsters in every corner, and to summarize: everyone got mad and everyone killed each other, but me, because I continued being a loyal and faithful servant of the Elder Gods the fear didn't affect me, I tried to escape when then some crazy men found me and stabbed me to death! The curse of fear still remains and the Elder Gods sealed the city in the Netherrealm to prevent more lives from being taken." The Skeleton priest said.

"*Hmpf* Anyway." Belial said and he supported against a wall with a snake sculpted on it with his arms folded. "Is there any way to leave this place before we get nuts as well?" Belial asked and then a tentacle like appendage strongly wrapped around his neck and he looked up to see that the tail of the snake sculpted came to life, Scorpion swiftly ran and he cut off the tail with his sword.

"I told you that the fear curse is still active, in a blink of eyes your fears will come to life and try to make you go insane." The Skeleton priest said. "And in response to your question, the main gate has been open since the curse was put."

"So it is better we hurry to the exit." Scorpion said.

"No matter how fast you run, your can't escape the fear, fear it is the most primal feeling of all, the survival instinct that exist in the animals is a form of fear." The Skeleton Priest.

"Is there anyway to stop this fear curse, at least temporary?" Scorpion asked.

"Well ,there is the Lighthouse, if you lit the lights you can have a chance, after all fear cannot prevail in a place without Darkness, but I doubt that you will arrive their in time, even you fearless wraith." The Skeleton Priest said.

"So what about you lend us a hand?" Scorpion said and he ripped off the Skeleton's head. "Or a head."

"Ouch! That Hurt man!" The Skeleton shouted. "*Hmpf* Fine I'll help you, but if you take me out of the city."

"Whatever." Scorpion said indifferently and he left with Belial and the head and they jumped to a building. "To which direction is the lighthouse?"

"Run Northeast and you'll arrive there." The Skeleton's head said and they ran. "I am feeling! There are more people with you right? They are already being affected by the curse!"

"So it is better get hurry Hanzo!" Belial said and they continued to run for some time when then they arrived. "You go ahead, *pant* I must rest a little." Belial said and he sat on a fallen column. Then he felt the column starting to move strangely and he looked down to see that it had transformed in a giant snake the then surrounded around him and started to squeeze him.

Scorpion and the Skeleton priest looked at him. "He has a serious problem of Ophidiophobia (fear of snakes) that must be treated as soon as possible." Scorpion commented and he walked towards the lighthouse and he opened a small door. "Here we go." Scorpion said and he took off his mask and he was about to do a fire breath but then a strong hand grabbed Scorpion by the shoulder and threw him. Scorpion accidentally dropped the skull and he looked at his attacker and saw a zombie with an ax. "You kind that forgot to tell some things to me."

"Oh yes, the inhabitants of the city will occasionally come back to life in order to kill or terrorize the fools that enter the city." The Skeleton Priest's head said.

"A zombie, uh?" Scorpion said and he drew one sword and he dashed towards the zombie that defended Scorpion's attack though the creature hit his back against the lighthouse. Then Scorpion pinned the zombie against the wall of the lighthouse and then he roared while breathing fire at same time burning the zombie 'alive' and then he opened an iron door in the lighthouse with a dead fire inside. Then Scorpion took the zombie on flames and threw him inside turning on the lighthouse whose light incinerated all the fear illusions. Scorpion looked back and he saw more zombies climbing the walls. "Belial! Take this dead weight and go after Ichigo and the others!" Scorpion said and he kicked the Skeleton Priest's head to Belial that grabbed it.

"Don't call me dead weight! And don't use me as soccer ball!" The Skeleton Priest said as Belial left with him.

IN THE REBEL CAMP

Friia laid down with her head rested on Shao Lang's chest. "Hey babe, are you okay? You seem a little nervous." Shao Lang said concerned.

"It is nothing, I am just a little concerned that something will happen." Friia said.

Shao Lang chuckled at his girlfriend's statement and he raised and he offered a hand and helped her raise. "Come with me, I'll show that ." Shao Lang said, he wrapped an arm around Friia's waist and they left Krampus's cave with Shao holding a oil lantern. They kept walking around the camp and noticed what was happening; Arturo, Grimmjow and Strauss were arguing with Sarra and Leo giving them a hard time, Asguiaro and Lurders were having an argument because of something probably stupid. "Well...Normal is a word a little wrong to describe the things around here." Shao Lang said sweatdropping while Friia gigled. Then they heard some screaming from a distant part of the rebel camp. "Stay here." Shao Lang said and he ran to the source of the chaos and he found a large group of demon soldiers being defeated by the brown Rahkshi Panrahk, the robotic creature stared at Shao Lang and he dashed towards the Fraccion and started to deliver fast attacks with his staff and some kicks, Shao Lang kept evading but then Panrahk did a roundhouse kick that Shao Lang defended while the Rahkshi hit his staff in Shao Lang's side, the Fraccion spat blood and he was sent threw.

Panhrak charged an energy ball in his staff and he shot hitting and exploding on Shao Lang and he hit his back against a rock wall. The Fraccion was capable of drawing his daggers and he barely defended an attack from Panhrak but he was starting to being overpowered by the Rahkshi. "Stay away from our little brother!" Someone shouted and then Leo and Ggio punched Panhrak and threw him upwards and he came down hitting the ground hard.

Leo and Ggio tried to attack Panhrak but then an energy blast hit them and they looked up and saw the other Rahkshis that were floating in the air and then they started to hiss something to Panhrak._ "You were too reckless and stupid Panhrak."_ Guhrak hissed.

_"HA! Why are you so surprised?! It is Panhrak that we are talking about, after all."_ Lehrak hissed/laughed.

_"Shut up Lehrak! Before I gut you!"_ Panhrak hissed angrily.

_"So immature."_ Vorahk hissed as he shook his head in a negative way.

_"I never understood why Master Teridax didn't destroy him and replaced for a better Rahkshi."_ Kuhrak hissed.

_"Anyway. Let's leave those existentialist questions later and let's deal with those curs."_ Tuhrak hissed.

_"The Fraccions are too weak. Let's fight the Espada and let the Bohrok fight the Fraccions."_ Kuhrak hissed.

Tuhrak shrugged._ "If you say so."_ Tuhrak hissed and the Rahkshis flew up and they split throughout the rebel camp.

Then the red Bohrok Tahnok popped out of the ground and he transformed from his ball form to his robot form. Then he charged fire in his shields and he shot a fire blast at the Vega siblings that evaded and they dashed towards Tahnok that transformed into ball form and he rushed towards the Fraccions as a ball surrounded by fire and he hit them.

Vohrak kept flying when then he found Skullak and he landed in front of the Espada. "Who are you?" Skullak asked and the Rahkshi took his staff and he hit Skullak and made him fly. "Alright, you bought a fight with the wrong Espada." Skullak said and he charged and shot a Gran Rey Cero that was absorbed by the Rahkshi's staff and then he shot the Gran Rey Cero back at Skullak and hit him.

In another part Kuhrak clashed with Grimmjow. The Espada pushed Kuhrak and he tried to behead him, but the Rahkshi evaded and he hit Grimmjow and shot a red energy blast from his staff. Grimmjow's eyes were surrounded by a red energy and he clenched his teeth in pure anger and started to attack Kuhrak without stopping or thinking, giving the Rahkshi many openings to attack. With his rage controlling him, he won't think clearly, and will give more openings for attacks. Kuhrak thought and he hit Grimmjow in the head almost breaking his skull in two. Grimmjow's Fraccions along with his siblings tried to help him but then Pahrak and Nuhvok came and Pahrak started to levitate some rocks while Nuvohk punched the ground and he created a quake that unbalanced the Fraccions while the brown Pahrak threw the rocks at the Fraccions.

Arturo stared at Lehrak and he chuckled. "So, the big bad robot wants to take a piece of me?" He smirked and he drew his sword and he dashed towards Lehrak that defended then his staff's blade started to glow green and he cut Arturo in the shoulder.

_"You are done for."_ Lehrak hissed and then Arturo's vision started to blur. _"You all are done for."_

BACK IN THE CITY

Scorpion defended and he beheaded a zombie and then more two came from behind but they were slashed by Scorpion but then a zombie stabbed him in the back with a spear. Scorpion snarled and he ripped the spear off him and he cut the zombie in half. Scorpion fell to one knee panting and he looked around and saw more zombies coming towards him. Scorpion sheathed his swords and he took two dart ropes that had the kunais surrounded by fire and he swung the rope darts and he cut many zombies in half but then more appeared and yielding bows and they shot arrows at Scorpion. "That is it. I am done of your crap!" Scorpion roared and he opened his mouth and he charged a fire ball and then he shot a gigantic fire blast that incinerated the archer zombies, and then more fighter zombies appeared but Scorpion merely turned and he breathed another fire blast and he incinerated all the zombies and he moved his head up and shot a fire blast at the skies. "THIS IS A WARNING: REGARDLESS OF YOUR SPECIES, DEATH IS WHAT AWAITS EVERYONE THAT DARE FIGHT A SHINRAI-RYU WARRIOR!" Scorpion shouted, then someone poked him in the shoulder and Scorpion instinctively turned with his swords in his hands but he saw that was Ichigo. "Oh Ichigo, forgive me please, I was a little angry." Scorpion said.

"Anyway, the others are waiting for us outside the main gate." Ichigo said and they jumped off the building and they walked towards the main gate and in no time they were in front of it.

"Geez, I am glad that we are finally being able to rest a little after all this." Scorpion said as he opened the giant gate with a kick, and outside for their shock they found Stark and the others as hostages of Kokuto and Tiamat and their subordinates.

"Here is the deal, you surrender and give us the medallion and we perhaps may let you live." Kokuto said as he held his sword near Rukia's neck.

IN THE REBEL CAMP

Sub-Zero created an ice sword and he dashed towards Kohrak that defended with his shield and he moved them locking the ninja. "Now girls, end it!" Sub-Zero said and then Loly and Menoly sonidoed behind the Bohrok and they heavily injured the mechanic creature that fell face on the ground.

"Thank god this thing is gone." Loly said and then someone was sent flew behind them and was hit against a wall. The Fraccion girls looked back and they saw Cirucci. "Mistress Cirucci!" They shouted and then Guhrak flew and he landed in front of Cirucci. "No way that I'll let you do it!" Loly shouted and she dashed towards Guhrak that made her fly with a hit of his staff.

And then the Rahkshi sent a telepathic message to the others. _"Guys it is time to end this."_ Guhrak said telepathically to Vohrak, Lehrak, Kuhrak, Panhrak and Tuhrak that were fighting and defeating Skullak, Arturo, Grimmjow, Dordoni and Halibel.

Vohrak moved his staff up and he swung down to attack Skullak but the Espada was capable of defend and push Vohrak, and then he continued to attack the Rahkshi that continued to evade and defend and he walked back. _"Guys! I have an idea, just keep pushing them! Just do it!"_ Skullak shouted to the other Espadas.

And then they started to attack the Rahkshi and in no time they were cornered against a rock wall. _"We are trapped!"_ Lehrak hissed.

_"I suggest us to call the Bohrok's assistance."_ Guhrak hissed.

_"I fear we can't do it, the Fraccions destroyed the Bohrok."_ Tuhrak hissed.

_"And who was the idiot that suggested to make the Bohrok fight the Fraccions?!"_ Kuhrak questioned and the other Rahkshis looked at him. _"Never mind."_ Kuhrak said and then the Espadas charged and shot Ceros that were combined into a single powerful Cero but then a crimson and black mechanical bat like creature yielding a pair of long curved daggers appeared and effortlessly cut the Cero in half shocking the Espadas and the Rahkshi.

_"Master...Antroz."_ Tuhrak hissed.

"I don't know who resurrected you and the Bohrok, but I want you to take them and return to this new master of yours, and wait for the orders of Master Teridax." Antroz said and his mask started to glow and he floated the Bohroks' corpses, the Rahkshis took the corpses and they flew.

Arturo tried to attack but Antroz shot a laser beam in the ground creating a wall of fire and he flew up and created a shadow portal and crossed it. "Come back and face us like a man!" Arturo shouted and he collapsed on the ground due to Lehrak's poison.

WITH SCORPION AND ICHIGO

"I am not kidding, if you don't give the medallion to us you shall not live." Kokuto repeated.

"I am sure he don't intend to let us live in either way." Ichigo thought but then Scorpion took the medallion.

"Well done." Kokuto said and he tried to take the medallion, but Tiamat pushed him and he stretched his hand to take the medallion but then Scorpion teleported and he freed Rukia and the others and killed the soldiers that were restraining them.

"You damn traitors!" Kokuto said and he defended an attack from Ichigo that immediately transformed to Vasto Lorde form and Belial transformed to his true demon form and they pushed Kokuto. Stark merged with Lylinette and he Resurrected and he created two energy swords and he attacked Tiamat that effortlessly defended. Scorpion turned to the army of soldiers and he rushed towards the army to fight them all alone.

"You bird brothers stay out of this battle!" Gilgamesh said and he drew one of his swords.

"We are going to defeat them." Nimrod said and he drew his golden sword.

"If you say so." Pazuzu said and he and Garuda flew up. "I bet that only Nimrod will survive."

"And I think that no one of them will survive, they are just Togabitos after all." Garuda said.

Gigamesh dashed towards Lianna and attacked her. Lianna evaded and she kicked Gilgamesh. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha! You fight quite well little girl, but let's see if you can still fight that good against **seven swords!**" Gilgamesh said and then all his swords started to float and move alone, two swords moved forward to stab Lianna that evaded and three swords came and slashed her in the back and more two swords tried to behead her but she sonidoed to out of the danger. And then she started to use Gemelos Sonido and leaving many clones. "No matter how many clones you leave, you just can't defeat me!" Gilgamesh said and he moved the swords and hit all the clones and they disappeared. "Wait, where is she?" Gilgamesh questioned

and then he felt a pain in his chest and he looked down and saw that Lianna's sword has stabbed through his chest. Lianna took her sword off Gilgamesh and the Togabito spat blood before he fell face dead on the ground.

Nimrod defended an attack from Rukia and he looked at the dead Gilgamesh. "Sad?" Rukia asked.

"He was my friend so I am kind that said. But Gilgamesh afforded himself to let his guard down near his opponent, so I can't help but feel a little ashamed that he fell so easily." Nimrod said and he pushed Rukia.

"Tsurarada (Icicle Fall)!" Rukia said charging white Reitasu in her blade. Nimrod assumed a defensive position but then he heard a strange sound above him and he looked upwards and he jumped to the side to evade a rain of large sharp Icicles. "Some No Mai, Tsukishiro!" Rukia created an ice circle on the ground down Nimrod and then Nimrod jumped and he ended up with his arm frozen in a ice pillar.

Rukia dashed towards Nimrod to end the fight but he freed himself shocking Rukia and he held her by the neck. "Foolish female, to think that you could defeat me!" Nimrod said and he swung his sword down and hit Rukia in the forehead and she was sent flew and hit the ground. Rukia rubbed her hand and against her forehead and then she widened her eyes and she rolled to the side to evade a dive attack from Nimrod that came flying towards her and he ended stomping on the ground opening a huge crater with multiple fissures in it and he ended killing some of his ally swords but he didn't seems to care. "Carriage of thunder, bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six! Bakudo #61 Rikukojoro!" Rukia shot a yellow energy ray that then shot transformed into six thin wide energy beams that stood in Nimrod's midsection. The Togabito merely moved his right hand to the side and he broke the beams and he dashed towards Rukia and he attacked and she defended but she was sent flew and hit her back against a wall, Nimrod appeared in fron of her and he grabbed her by the head and threw her. "Pathetic, it embarrass me to think that I fought and defeated such weak opponent!" Nimrod said. Then he noticed a trail of ice leaving Rukia's sword that was stabbed in the ground, Nimrod followed the trail with his eyes and discovered that it ended in his foot. "What...?" Nimrod questioned and then he was frozen from feet to his neck.

"Juhaku." Nimrod looked forwards and he saw Rukia that was raising. "With this ability, I can freeze my opponents that are far from me." Rukia said.

"*Hmpf* You are a girl full of surprises, yet..." Nimrod said and he was surrounded by a dark blue aura and he shattered the ice surrounding him. "You aren't capable of defeating me." Nimrod said and he moved his sword to his back and he defended an attack from Lianna. "Hmmm. Perhaps you two fighting me at same time can be a better challenge." Nimrod said and he span and tried to attack Lianna that Sonidoed to Rukia's side. "Or maybe not. In any way, you are going down." Nimrod said and he dashed towards the girls but then a laser beam pierced through his chest, Nimrod fell to one knee and he looked back and saw that his attacker was Garuda with Pazuzu by his side.

"It is nothing personal, it is just that your stubbornness in keeping fighting these worms made us bored." Garuda said simply.

"And Garuda decided to end it by himself and I gave him full support." Pazuzu completed.

"You are going to pay for this, you can be sure of it." Nimrod snarled and he was surrounded by his cloak and he disappeared.

"*Hmpf*. Typical Togabito that goes away when things go bad." Garuda said putting his double sword in his shoulder.

"Anyway let's just kill them." Pazuzu said as he suddenly appeared behind Lianna and tried to behead her, but she evaded and counter-attacked and Pazuzu defended and he cut Lianna in her shoulder. And then Garuda dashed towards Rukia and he attacked her and she assumed defensive position but then Garuda disappeared and reappeared above her and dive attacked, Rukia jumped to the side but she didn't evade another attack that hit her in her right side.

Tiamat kept walking back and evading Stark's attacks until he reached a wall behind him. "Ha! You are done for!" Lilynette said and Stark dashed towards Tiamat to stab him but then Tiamat transformed into wind and he reappeared behind Stark and grabbed him by the head and hit him against the wall and threw him and he transformed into wind again and reappeared above Stark and hit him with his curved daggers and he slashed him and Stark was sent flew against the ground. "I didn't think that the 0 Espada would be so weak. But perhaps it is me that I am too strong for you mortal." Tiamat said.

"So perhaps we should use **that! **What do you think Stark?" Lilynette said.

"So you have an ace upon your sleeve don't you? I suggest you to use it." Tiamat said.

"*Sigh* Fine if you say so." Stark said and then he was surrounded by blue flames surprising Tiamat. Then Stark kind that split in two persons and then the flames dissipated and revealed Stark and Lilynette but they were different. Stark appeared with legs are covered with blue flame like fur acting as pants, he also had claws replacing his fingernails and a flaming tail, he maintained most of his human form but he had elf like ears. And Lilynette appeared as a young woman with green hair that is waist length and she wore an outfit similar to Stark's in Resurrection form. "Resurrection Segunda Etapa : El Rey Lobo del la Luna (The wolf King of the Moon)."

"Interesting, so this is a Resurrection Segunda Etapa. Still this isn't enough to beat me." Tiamat said and he sheathed his daggers and he drew his bow.

"Don't be so sure of it." Lilynette said smirking and she created a pair of energy swords.

Ichigo swung his sword to the right in a try to behead Kokuto that evaded and then Belial shot a green fire ball that hit Kokuto and made him fly while Ichigo appeared behind Kokuto and he shot a Cero and the Togabito was sent flew and he hit the ground. "You aren't going to beat me scum." Kokuto said as he raised and he took a black chain and he threw it at Ichigo and grabbed him and pulled him towards the ground. Kokuto raised his sword to give the final blow but then Belial appeared with his hand surrounded by green fire and he broke the chain win half with a single strike and he cut Kokuto in the stomach, and a medallion fell off his pocket and Belial quickly grabbed it.

The Togabito spat a lot of blood and he fell to one knee. Then Kokuto felt a strong reiatsu behind him and he looked back and saw Ichigo that was channeling Reiatsu in his sword. "Issen Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo shot a more powerful Hollow version of his Getsuga Tensho and he cut made Kokuto fly and he left a pool of blood.

"HA! I always thought that Togabito would be the first and only general to die." Garuda said. "Though I don't have to many hopes for you dear." Garuda said to Rukia before cutting her in the stomach.

"RUKIA!" Ichigo said and he dashed towards Garuda but then the black humanoid demon bird effortlessly defended and he cut Ichigo in the face and broke his horn making him return to his normal form and then he cut both Ichigo and Rukia.

Scorpion kept fighting the soldiers of the Brotherhood of Shadows but then he was hit in his side by a spear and then another soldier knocked him down with a sword swing. From the ground Scorpion saw Pazuzu cutting Lianna, he also saw Garuda overwhelming Ichigo and Rukia alone and he saw Tiamat defeating Stark and Lilynette alone and then he sheathed his bow and he cut Belial."This war...This killing...This...Madness...Stop it...Stop it!" Scorpion thought and he was surrounded by a yellow fire like aura. "STOP IT!" Scorpion shouted and then the fire burst and incinerated the soldiers near him. Scorpion roared and then yellow energy wrapped in his body the energy dissipated and he was wearing a full body black and yellow demonic armor with clawed gauntlets and pointed boots and a helmet with two horns and a mouth-plate mask (it is like the Daedric Armor from Skyrim). Scorpion roared and unleashed a wave of Reiatsu that incinerated more soldiers and then he proceeded to lacerate and dismember the enemy soldiers like an animal, he roared and made many soldiers fly and he jumped and butchered them with his claws.

Pazuzu chuckled and he ignored Lianna and dashed towards Scorpion. "Just because you got a little stronger and killed our army doesn't mean that you can defeat us all!" Pazuzu said and he jumped and did a dive attack but Scorpion drew a sword and he defended and cut through the demon's daggers and cut Pazuzu in half and totally incinerated him.

"Pazuzu!" Garuda shouted. "You are going to pay for my brother's death!" Garuda snarled and he tried to attack Scorpion but Tiamat stopped him and the General flew up carrying his subordinate.

Scorpion growled and he leaped on a soldiers' corpses and started to butcher them. Stark and Lilynette ran towards. "Scorpion, stop that! It is over!" Stark said.

"Scorpion. Stop. Doing. This!" Lilynette said and she held Scorpion's shoulder. The wraith widened his eyes and he drew his swords and he cut both Arrancars in the stomach, they spat blood and they fell face on the ground and returned to normal form.

"Uncle Coyote! Lilynette!" Lianna shouted. Scorpion looked at the Arrancar girl and he rushed towards her. "Chase, Lobo de Soltera!" Lianna tried to Resurrect but Scorpino threw his rope dart and hit Lianna and then he jumped while spinning Lianna and then he threw her at the ground and he dived and stabbed her in the middle of her chest and stomach. Then Scorpion turned to Rukia and Belial and he rushed towards her, Rukia stood there frozen because of sheer fear and the berserk wraith slashed Rukia with his claws. Ichigo got furious after seeing this and he instantly transformed into his Vasto Lorde form and he dashed towards Scorpion that defended with his forearm and he drew a sword and tried to attack Ichigo that jumped back.

"Scorpion, stop doing this! You need to calm down!" Ichigo shouted. Then Scorpion's mouth-plate mask lowered and he opened his mouth and he charged and shot a powerful fire blast that sent Ichigo flew towards the ground and the Substitute Shinigami returned to his normal form and he was severely injured. Scorpion looked around Belial had disappeared. Then Scorpion roared and he unleashed another fire like Reiatsu wave.

Far away a mortally wounded Kokuto watched as Scorpion was surrounded by fire and he flew up as a fireball. "Look at your state Kokuto..." The Togabito General looked to the side and he saw Noob Saibot that was sat on a rock. "This is so pathetic." Noob said and he laughed. Then he raised from the rock and he put his foot in Kokuto's chest and he stomped hard in the scar in the Togabito's chest. "You are so stubborn to accept your death. Thankfully I am here to solve this problem, don't you think?" Noob said and he took a Kusari-Gama scythe and he cut Kokuto in the stomach and his intestines fell off and then Noob beheaded the Togabito his head flying. The wraith smirked and he grabbed the head and then he created a portal and he crossed it and he arrived at the meeting room and their were Shinnok along with Quan-Chi and the remaining Generals. "My dear Generals, as you thought General Kokuto indeed intended to betray you all and rule the Netherrealm. When I found him, he was agonizing and he was to stubborn to accept his death so I needed to end the service." Noob said and he threw the head at the meeting table and he took a seat.

"You were smart my liege when you sent Tiamat." Quan-Chi said.

"Now we have to deal with Kokuto's last subordinate, Nimrod, this Togabito can still being a problem for us." Bellok said.

"And about Scorpion..." Baphomet said, Noob turned his head to him. "Do you know what happened to him?"

"I am not sure, when I saw him, he already was in that berserk state and was pretty much acting like an animal." Noob said.

"Lord Shinnok! Let me find Scorpion, give me some men and I'll bring his head!" Garuda said.

"What you want is revenge for your brother's death" Tiamat said.

"And besides Scorpion is an immortal Wraith like our dear Noob Saibot, killing him would just be a temporary solution. If you want to be useful about the Scorpion deal, the only thing you can do is capture him and then we kept him in a special cell." Lilith said.

"Go to the Forbidden Zone, that is probably the place that Scorpion will go to." Shinnok said. Garuda bowed and he opened a window and flew through it. "Kokuto is dead..."

"*Hmpf* We didn't expect nothing less, he was the weakest of us all." Phobos said.

"I can't help but notice that there is another empty seat besides Kokuto's." Belokk said point at the empty chair by Noob's side. "Where is Sektor?"

"I don't know, he has staying on the Bio-Lab for hours, I can't help but wonder in which Project he is working now." Noob said.

IN THE BIO-LAB

Sektor repaired the Bohrok and transformed them into Bohrok-Kal, the leaders of the Bohrok army stronger than before and with new powers. Nuhvok-Kal now has the power of Gravity and wields two gravity shields, Tahnok-Kal now has the power of Electricity and wields two electricity shields, Kohrak-Kal now has the power of Sonics and wields two sonics shields, Lehvak-Kal has the power of Vacuum and wields two vacuum shields, Pahrak-Kal has the power of Plasma and wields two plasma shields, and lastly Gahlok-Kal has the power of Magnetism and wields two magnetism shields. Sektor kept working and then he heard a beep coming from the main computer. "It must be Rex." Sektor said and he walked towards the Computer and he typed some buttons. But the image that showed was totally black and the only things that Sektor was being able to see were a pair of bright orange eyes.

"_So you are the master of the ones that invaded the sanctity of my house." _A voice said.

"What you did to Rex?! If you injured him I swear that..."Sektor started to say.

"_Ha ha ha ha. Don't worry, your servants are safe, they are merely having a small talk with associates of mine." _The voice repeated. _"You know, I don't want to be enemies with you, I just want to know how you revived my minions. And perhaps..." _The voice continued and then faint lights turned on and revealed the owner of the voice was a cyborg creature with a long snake like mask. _"We can become allies."_

TO BE CONTINUE

In The Next Chapter: The Arrancars and Azmodan face Phobos and meanwhile Sektor plots in the shadows with his new ally.

* * *

Review after reading.


	10. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

Belial appeared and he looked around and saw his allies that were injured and laying on the ground. "*Sigh* All a bunch of incompetents." Belial said and he snapped his fingers and created a portal. "I guess the things can't be more bad in the camp." Belial said and the portal sucked them and he saw the dead and injured men. "I was wrong, totally wrong." Belial said, he looked around and he found Azmodan. "Hey brother, what happened here?"

"Some robotic freaks attacked us. We lost some men, but we lost no Arrancar, though one of the Espadas was poisoned and he is now being treated by Krampus and his sister." Azmodan said and he noticed Ichigo and the others that were injured. "Don't tell me that the Togabitos kicked their asses."

"No, it was Scorpion, he simply freaked out." Belial said.

"Oh, I see. No one, no matter how weak someone is, could be defeated by a Togabito." Azmodan said. "You at least could have carried them."

"Do you think that I am some kind of servant?" Belial questioned.

Meanwhile Krampus was in his cave with Sarra and the poisoned Arturo. Krampus knelt near the almost unconscious Espada and he carefully took a sample of a green viscous liquid in a cut in his shoulder and he looked at it. "This must be the poison, I am going to prepare an antidote. You put a damp cloth in his forehead to treat his fever." Krampus said and he left to a corner.

Sarra sat on the ground and she put Arturo's head or her lap and she took a cloth and she sank it in a bowl fool of cold water and she put it on Arturo's forehead. Arturo shivered a little and he nuzzled on Sarra surprising her a little. "Sarra...I am sorry about the way that I reacted when you and Leo..." Arturo said with a lightly disgusted expression in his face when saying the last part. "You know, it is just... Even though you aren't my sister by blood, you are my sister, and I, Grimmjow and Strauss were just trying to protect you."

Sarra smiled and she leaned and kissed Arturo in the cheek. "It is nice to know that you, Grimmjow and Strauss care about me, really. But, I know how to take care of myself, really. Be sure that if I got myself into problem you are going to be the first to know about it." Sarra said. Arturo sat up and he hugged Sarra and she hugged him back. But their brother-sister moment was ruined by Asguiaro and Luders that were out of the cave and having another argument.

"Please, are you telling me that Howter Spidex really let you date his older daughter? First all of all: Airachnid is too hot for you, and second: she is too smart to do something so stupid." Luders said.

"Really? Well, Raven probably has better taste for men. And besides, Aisslinger would have already ripped off your face for discovering that you are dating his young sister." Asguiaro said.

But then Skullak came and he lifted Asguiaro and Luders by their collar, and he was really pissed off. "I am not sure if you know, but my friend is poisoned and he is inside that cave trying to recover, and your screaming and shouting aren't helping." Skullak said menacingly. "So, did you understand?" Skullak questioned, both Asguiaro and Luders nodded desperately and Skullak released them.

Duriel was near and listening to all the argument. "I must tell..." Duriel said and he turned to Asguiaro and Luders. "You are starting becoming as annoying as Hallibel's girls." Duriel completed.

MEANWHILE IN A TOWER

Phobos was sat on a throne talking with Lilith that was using a hologram device. "So Lilith, any luck while searching for Sektor?" Phobos asked.

"_No, that sneaky devil just vanished without leaving no trail." _Lilith said and then loud terrified screams were heard. _"You are really enjoying it aren't you?" _Lilith asked.

Phobos chuckled. "What can I say? The Negative Energy generated by the prisoners of the tower power me and the satellite on the top spread it through all the Netherrealm, powering all of our soldiers." Phobos said, then he stuck his hand in his pocket ad he took a seal medallion. "Soon the enemies will discover the location of hits medallion, and I'll be waiting for them." Phobos said as he held the medallion and it started to glow.

WITH SEKTOR

Sektor arrived at Hueco Mundo in front of the tomb. Sektor hmpfed and he entered the tomb and walked down a series of stairs until he reached a totally dark room. "Hm hm hm hm hm. Look brothers, he finally arrived." Sektor heard a voice in the darkness say.

"Please Mutran, don't go making our guest crap on himself." Another voice said.

"Come on Antroz you are overreacting...He is not even human enough to do it." Other voice said.

Sektor chuckled. "Please, if you are trying to make me feel fear of you so I must tell that you have to do much better." Sektor said and then the lights turned on. In the room were Antroz, Vamprah, Chirox, Mutran, Krika, Bitil, Gorast and Spiriah.

Chirox was a thin black and silver cyborg bat like creature, Vamprah was blue and silver cyborg bat like creature, Antroz was a crimson and dark gray cyborg bat like creature, Mutran resembled Chirox but he was green and black and taller. Krika resembled a cyborg white, red and black mantis like creature, Bitil resembled a yellow and black insect like creature and Gorast resembled a short green and black cyborg insect like creature and Spiriah resembled Antroz but he was taller and was crimson and green. "I'll call Icarax and Master Teridax, you just keep entertaining him alright?" Antroz said and he left the upper platform where he was and he flew to another location.

Sektor noticed Vamprah and the others that were staring at him deeply. Sektor leaned towards Vamprah and waved his hand in front of his face. "Seriously, what is wrong with you guys?" Sektor questioned.

"They are just making sure that you won't try to get smart on us." Sektor looked back and he saw Antroz along with Rex and other two Cyborgs. One was taller and bulkier and red and black and with a long snake like mask. The other also had a long snake like mask, but he was slimmer and he had two pairs of bat wings and long claws in his left hand and rotatory blades in place of the right hand. "Leave me and Sektor alone to talk." The bigger one called Teridax said, and the other Cyborgs were surrounded by black auras and they literally transformed into shadows and they left the room. Sektor looked at Rex and the later created a Cyber-Portal and he left.

"I suppose that you must be the leader. My name is Sektor." Sektor siad.

"I am Teridax." Teridax said.

"You and your team are...Arrancar?" Sektor asked.

"No, we came from other realm. I once lead a rebellion against my brother, the ruler of my realm. Unfortunately my rebellion was a fail and me and my army were banished. We found a temporary home in Outworld, and then I realized that we didn't need to conquer our realm. So I created the Shadow Realm, a copy of our realm for me, my race and my servants who served me so loyally. For centuries I and my people had lived a peaceful life, but then our peace was ruined when an invader came in, he killed not only my soldiers but also children, women, and civilians who didn't know how to fight. Most of my army and my people is still there imprisoned, me and all the others you saw are the only ones that escaped the Shadow Realm along with some other robot minions. We arrived here at Hueco Mundo, we planned to build another army to take the Shadow Realm with the locals, but the king Barragan Luisenbarn and his servants the Tuma Family." Teridax said and he spat as if the names left a bad taste in his mouth. "Saw me and my people as monsters, and they trapped us in this accursed tomb."

"So, you had problems with Arrancars as well. I think that I can help you, but first I need to know, who is this maniac that attacked and conquered the Shadow Realm?" Sektor said.

"His name is...Noob Saibot." Teridax said.

IN THE CAMP

"Diablo, I am feeling the magic of the medallion, but it is too strong than normal." Baal said.

"This must be a trap." Diablo said

"But still, we can't risk leave the enemy with the advantage." Mephisto said.

"Indeed. Baal, teleport." Diablo said.

Baal snapped his finger and he teleported Halibel, Apache, Sung-Sun, Mila Rose, Sheelal, Selena, Aisslinger, Demoura and Azmodan to near a tower that was a mix of high-tech place and a medieval castle, they couldn't go anywhere behind because behind them was a pool of lava. "What hell just happened?" Apache asked.

"Baal's doing possibly. Anyway, let's go there and..." Azmodan said but then Demoura grabbed him and all the other Arrancars and jumped to behind a rock.

"What was that for?!" Aisslinger questioned.

And the next second a flying camera drone flew near them and then it left, they looked at Demouta that was smiling smugly. "You always tend to underestimate my intelligence." Demoura said.

"Okay. We have to change our strategy." Azmodan said and he looked up the tower. "This tower is in fact a prison and torture place, I know it because I've already invaded this place to save some of my men. You two must go up there and deactivate those cameras. Once you do it, return."

"But how are we going to...?" Aisslinger started to say but then Demoura grabbed him and he jumped up to the tower still holding Aisslinger.

"He is quite simplistic, isn't he?" Azmodan questioned.

Demoura grabbed on the wall of the tower with his left hand, Aisslinger wasn't pleased at all. "Very well, now how we'll go in?" Aisslinger questioned angrily.

Demoura than started to punch the wall to make a hole with his right hand. But he forgot that he was still holding Aisslinger! In no time he made a hole in the wall. "I did it Aisslinger! My plan worked!" Demoura said.

"Shut up." Aisslinger growled lowly and Demoura released Aisslinger on the ground of the tower and he entered. The corridor was relatively big so Demoura could move around without no problem. "So, how are we going to find the control room?" Aisslinger said and then he noticed Demoura that was waving his arms and jumping.

"Hey guys! Can you help us find the control room?" Demoura said to a group of guards.

"Intruders! Kill them!" A soldier said and the whole group ran towards Demoura and Aisslinger.

"Thanks a lot Demoura." Aisslinger said and the soldiers drew their pairs of scythes. Aisslinger used his Uña Tirotear hitting some soldiers. Demoura charged Reiatsu in his fists and he used his Enforcar Ponche and he made five soldiers fly through the wall and they fell out of the tower.

"It wasn't so hard." Demoura said.

Aisslinger noticed a injured soldier that was trying to escape by crawling but the Arrancar was faster and he lifted the soldier with one hand. "Where is the control room?" Aislinger asked and he soldier through the broken wall and threatened to release him.

"It is five floors up this floor...The third door left." The soldier said.

"Good to know." Aisslinger said and he released the soldier that fell to his death. "Let's go Demoura." Aisslinger said and he and Demoura started to walk up a series of stairs. "That thing of attracting the enemy to our position, this wasn't smart." Aisslinger said.

"I am sorry Aisslinger, but it was a small mistake we escaped right?" Demoura said.

"I am pretty sure that this is the reason why you don't have a girlfriend, your stupidity pushes the girls away. Ying didn't choose me just because of my good looks, I am pretty sure she also likes me because of my intelligence." Aisslinger said.

"You are so intelligent, and still you failed to notice that Luders is banging your sister Raven." Demoura mumbled.

"Did you say something?" Aisslinger asked.

"No." Demoura said.

Then they arrived at the floor. Aisslinger and Demoura found the room and they entered it and found a soldier sat on a chair looking at multiple screens of a high-tech computer. Aisslinger silently walked towards the soldier and covered his mouth and nose with his giant hand. "Unless you are tired of living ,you are going to turn off the camera drones." Aisslinger said. The soldier pressed some buttons and then the screen were turned off. "Good." Aisslinger said and he broke the soldier's neck. "Hey Demoura, the camera drones were turned off." Aisslinger said but he received no answer. "Demoura?" Aisslinger said and he left the room to find Demoura that was being strangled by a humanoid Velociraptor like demon with curved horns and wearing a black armor with silver adornments.

"I am Behemoth, and I must say that you came just in time, like my master, General Phobos predicted." The Demon said. "Don't think that you and your companions are going to leave this tower alive, you all will become prisoners and the negative energy of your fear will be used to power up General Phobos." Behemoth said.

"Release my friend, now!" Aisslinger said and he was surrounded by grayish Reiatsu.

"*Chuckle* You can defeat me, but I doubt that you will even being capable of injuring General Phobos." Behemoth said.

Meanwhile Halibel and the others were still hiding behind the rock waiting for Aisslinger and Demoura. "Why they are taking so long?" Apache questioned.

But then someone said. "You should be more concerned with yourself." And then the rock wall was destroyed by a red lightning. When the dust settled they saw a a man with white outfit and a short red cape in his right shoulder and he was wearing a turban that covered all his head but his bright red eyes and he had a gigantic iron gauntlet in his right hand. "Look what I found here, a traitor and six Arrancars that soon shall be no more. Oh yes, I am sorry that I didn't introduce myself, I am Phobos General of Gluttony and Lord of Fear."

"Lord of Fear? *Hmpf* You don't seems to be that so fearsome." Apache challenged.

"Why don't come here and see it by yourself?" Phobos provoked. Apache's Zanpakutos flew out of her wrists to her hands and she dashed towards Phobos and attacked him, the Demon General grabbed Apache by the wrist and smashed her against the ground and he stomped hard on Apache making her spat a lot of blood. "Who is laughing now Arrancar? I didn't even had to use my full strength to put you beneath my feet." Phobos said and he kicked Apache away.

"I suppose that you Demon Generals must be ranked by your strength, in which rank you are?" Halibel said.

"*Hmpf* You must be thinking that I am stupid to give you such information, right?" Phobos said. Then they heard a bang coming from the tower. They looked back and saw Behemoth along with Demoura and Aisslinger that attacked the Behemoth that deflected the attacks and the demon held both Demoura and Aisslinger by the neck and he threw them at the ground.

"So you brought more friends with you, it is a pity that you all won't survive!" Behemoth said and he drew a broadsword and then the weapon dematerialized in energy that was absorbed by Behemoth and then he transformed into a giant lizard monster.

"You said that I don't seem to be fearsome, I'll show you the true meaning of the word fear." Phobos said and he raised his gauntlet and he opened his hand revealing a red reptilian eye in the palm, then the eye glowed red and Phobos's shadow expanded and many shadow humanoid creatures with sharp claws and red eyes. Phobos smiled inside his turban. "Attack." Phobos ordered and the Shadow Demons dashed towards Azmodan and the Arrancars. A shadow demon tried to attack the injured Apache that was capable of raising and she defended, then blades appeared in her Zanpakutos and she slashed off half of the monster's head but then the head regenerated. Mila defended an attack from two Shadow Demons but another appeared behind her and cut her in the back, Rose pushed the Shadow Demons in front of her and cut all the three in half, but then the halves regenerated forming six new Shadow Demons.

"Don't attack them! They just keep regenerating!" Sheelal said. He looked to the side and he saw Selena being attacked. The Shadow Demon cut Selena in the legs and stomach and she fell to her knees, and then the Shadow Demon cut her in the face and kicked her in the face. "SELENA! That is it, now I you made me angry!" Sheelal said and he held his Zanpakuto. "Engage Maquina Rey! (Machine King)" Sheelal was surrounded by red and blue Reiatsu, when the dust settled his Resurrected form was showed. He had transformed into a robot, his visor mask remains had a red glass, and the lower part of his face was covered with a light blue mask piece. He had red shoulder pads with spikes on both end. His wrist to his elbow take a rectangular shape and his hand are in a metal silver color. His legs are also silver and his body his light blue with a red inner circle and a golden thin outer circle on his chest. (Basically he look like the Machine King for Yu-gi-oh). "Selena, duck!" Sheelal said. Selena jumped to the ground and Sheelal charged a black and red Cero Oscuras in his visor and he shot the Cero Oscuras and incinerated the Shadow Demon that was attacking Selena. Everyone duck as Sheelal shot the continuous Cero Oscuras incinerating all Shadow Demons.

"I would never imagine that you could be that strong Fraccions, to injure the Shadow Demons like that." Phobos said. Sheelal raised an eyebrow and then he and the others noticed the small shadow particles starting to re-join and regenerating the Shadow Demons. "An opponent that can't be killed, I suppose that you can call that to be, a true fear." Phobos said.

"Hey, forgive me for interrupting you, but we need help!" Demoura said as he and Aisslinger evaded the attacks from Behemoth.

"Thrust Cierva!"

"Devour Leona!"

"Strangle To Death Anaconda."

Apache, Mila Rose and Sung-Sun Resurrected and they rushed to help Demoura and Aisslinger. Behemoth opened his mouth and he shot a purple fire stream that was evaded by the Fraccions. "If you have some kind of secret technique, I suggest you to use it." Behemoth said.

Apache, Mila Rose and Sung-Sun looked at each other and they grinned. "Well, since you asked so politely." Apache said and then her and her fellow Fraccions held their left arms, Demoura and Aisslinger widened their eyes in fear and they took some steps back. "Quimera Parca!"

Behemoth raised an eyebrow when Apache and the others shot a red energy beam that then formed into a ball of red energy and then the ball transformed into the Hollow Ayon. "*Hmpf* Is that all you got?" Behemoth barely finished his sentence and Ayon punched him and sent him flew towards a giant wall rock. Behemoth moved his hand to his mouth and he felt blood and he clenched his sharp fangs of frustration. "Very well, if is that how you want to play." Behemoth said and he stood on his four limbs and he leaped on Ayon with a roar and knocked him down, Ayon held Behemoth by the shoulders in order to avoid the demon's jaws, but then Behemoth breathed a stream of purple fire and burned Ayon's face that screamed in pain and he released Behemoth that then bit Ayon hard in the head. Ayon punched Behemoth in a futile attempt to free himself but then the Demon broke Ayon's skull with a bite and killed him. Apache and the other fellow Fraccions looked terrified at Behemoth that smirked and he licked the blood in his mouth. Behemoth walked some steps towards the Fraccions but then he felt a malaise and he widened his eyes and he started to pant heavily.

Behemoth looked to the side and he saw Halibel that was in the air and she was surrounded by yellow Reiatsu and she was holding her sword downwards. "Destroy Tiburon." Halibel was surrounded by a big mass of water and then she emerged in her Resurrected form. Halibel pointed her blade at Phobos and she shot a Cero but then Behemoth jumped in front of Phobos and he was hit by the Cero.

Phobos widened his eyes in horror and he ran towards Behemoth. "Behemoth, are okay?!" Phobos asked. The Arrancars and Azmodan were a little shocked to know that Phobos was sincerely concerned with his subordinate. Behemoth returned to his normal form and he forcefully raised and he saw the bloody gash in his chest. "Leave this place and return to the Gluttony Palace to treat your injures."

"But sir..." Behemoth started to say but Phobos interrupted him.

"Leave. Now!" Phobos said seriously. Behemoth summoned a skeleton horse and he flew out of the place.

"Weird." Phobos looked behind him and he saw Halibel. "I never thought that a demon could care about someone." Halibel said.

"What I care about is not of your business, woman." Phobos said, the next second he jumped up and evaded a Cero shot by Apache. "Your subordinates aren't better than beasts." Phobos said as he landed. "This stupid fight is starting to annoy me greatly." Phobos said and then the red eye glowed again and then the Shadow Demons gathered into a giant single giant cyclops like creature as tall as Ayon. "You asked which was my rank didn't you?, let me show you." Phobos said and he took off his turban revealing his face. He was a young handsome man with brown hair, red eyes and a 6 tattooed in his left cheek. "Do you know what that mean don't you? This tattoo shows that I am the 6th strongest General. Now make your choice, you are going to fight me, or the Shadow Demon? Be sure that the other won't stay quiet and can attack you." Phobos explained, the next second Apache, Sung-Sun and Rose along with Demoura and Aisslinger attacked the giant Shadow Demon while Halibel, Sheelal, Selena and Azmodan attacked Phobos. Phobos held stopped Azmodan's battle hammer and he threw the Rebel General up and he jumped and punched Azmodan with his Gauntlet and Azmodan was buried in the rock ground. Phobos chuckled and he landed. "So who is next?"

Selena was scared for a second but then she returned to her normal self and she held her Zanpakuto that was a sword with a bat wing shaped blade. "Whisper Fantasma!" She was surrounded by green Reiatsu with white outlines and then she emerged in her Resurrected form. She had a helmet with bat wings in the sides and she wore a long white coat over a silvery skirt that was held shut by an emerald bat-shaped brooch; her weapon was a long white spear with a clear spearhead; she had two bat-like silvery wings.

"Bring it on." Phobos provoked. Selena and Sheelal dashed towards Phobos and they attacked though Phobos effortlessly defended with his gauntlet and then he joined his middle and index fingers and he shot a blast of red electricity that hit Sheelal and Selena, the Fraccions jumped back and they fell to a knee with Selena supporting herself on Sheelal's shoulder. Phobos laughed and he moved his arm back and he stopped Halibel's attack before smashing her against the ground and stomping her in the stomach, Halibel spat a lot of blood and Phobos lifted her by the neck. "You are hopeless against me Espada." Phobos said and then the ground started to shake and then Azmodan blast through the ground but he was different, he was as tall as Ayon and extremely corpulent he walked on six insect-like legs which, along with his torso, were opulently decorated with treasures and trophies, and his face featured a large, glowing mouth full of dagger-like teeth and four glowing eyes. From his back, two large horn-shaped appendages extended.

Azmodan grabbed Phobos and started to squeeze him and injuring him but then the giant Shadow Demon grabbed Azmodan and made the Rebel General release Phobos before smashing him against the ground. "You know what?! I've had enough of your crap!" Azmodan said and he shot laser beams from his eeys and he completely incinerated the giant Shadow Demon but the creature didn't regenerated.

"How you did that?" Apache asked.

"Light and fire and are only weaknesses of the Shadow Demons have. All the other attacks are useless against them" Azmodan said and then he was hit by a red electricity blast shot by a furious Phobos that was surrounded by red Reitasu. "Okay, now I confused, why is he so angry about what I did? The Shadow Demons don't even have a soul." Azmodan thought.

"This nonsense have already lasted too much, you are going to meet your end now!" Phobos said and his gauntlet was surrounded by red electricity and he punched the ground and shot thousands of energy arrows at his enemies. Sung-Sun sonidoed to behind Phobos yielding a bow and she shot a powerful purple Arrow shaped Cero but Phobos slapped it away as if it was nothing, then the Demon General grabbed Sung-Sun by the snake tail and smashed her against the ground, he tried to kill her with a punch charged with red electricity but he was stopped by Mila Rose and Apache that held her and then he was launched to the skies by Azmodan's gigantic fist but he shot a electricity blast that knocked down the three Fraccions and stunned the Rebel General. Sheelal and Selena sonidoed up Phobos and she charged a pale lavender Cero in the point of her spear and Sheelal charged a Cero Oscuras and they shot and launched Phobos to the ground and he was injured and spat a lot of blood. Phobos raised and for his shock Halibel was already in front of him and she charged yellow Reiatsu in her blade and she attacked raising a cloud of dust. When the dust settled for everyone's shock, Halibel's attack was stopped by some kind of shadow shield. And they were even more surprised when Phobos furiously punched Halibel in the stomach and launched her towards the wall of the tower. The shadow shield retracted and many shadow tentacles appeared. "Deimos, are you alright?"

"Deimos? What fuck is this? Is this one of Noob Saibot's devilry?" Azmodan asked.

Then a giant shadow left Phobos's gauntlet and transformed into a giant legless semi-humanoid creature with two horns pointing backwards and red eyes. "This is my old brother Deimos, the original Lord of Fear before me." Phobos said shocking his opponents.

IN SHINNOK'S SPIRE

Noob was walking when then for his shock he saw Sektor and he ran towards the Tekunin Cyborg. "Sektor, where have you been? Everyone has been looking for you like crazy!" Noob said.

"I've detected something strange in Hueco Mundo and decided to investigate it by myself. But in the end I think that only you and your abilities can handle the problem." Sektor said.

"Okay, I was starting to being bored anyway, maybe some action in Hueco Mundo can relieve my boredom." Noob said and he created a Shadow Portal and entered it. Sektor smirked mentally and he laughed.

BACK TO HALIBEL

"Deimos and I entered in a Battle Royal Tournament, the winner would become one of the Seven Demon Generals. I and Phobos were fighting together, though I already decided to let my brother be the General if I and Phobos ended up being the only ones left. During the Tournament, one of the warriors attacked me but Deimos received the attack and he was disintegrated, and I became the General. Some months later I discovered that Deimos was still alive but only his soul, so I had no choice but to use a Dark Magic to fuse his soul to my body, so basically my life became Deimos's life." Phobos said shocking his opponents. "The reasons that made me fight in this war were to allow the people of the Netherrealm to have a better life, and I fight to keep myself alive, because if I die...Deimos will die with me." Phobos said and he looked at the Arrancars. "What is so wrong in someone trying to protect his brother?" Phobos said and a single tear slid down his face.

"You...You egoist!" Phobos looked forwards and he looked directly at Selena.

"What?" Phobos asked.

"Deimos sacrificed himself to save you! He did that without thinking, and you don't let him rest in peace? Do you think that he would like to see you blaming yourself for what he did?" Selena said.

"Deimos...Is that how you really feel?" Phobos asked, the giant Deimos merely closed his eyes and he returned to the gauntlet. Phobos chuckled. "So that is the truth." Phobos said and he stuck his hand in his pocket and he took the Sealing Medallion. "Here, take this for your trouble." Phobos said and he threw the Medallion at the Arrancars.

Then Phobos started to walk to the edge of the volcano, the Arrancars and Azmodan widened their eyes in shock. "Wait...What are you doing?" Selena said.

"Something that should have been done a long time ago." Phobos said and he jumped in the volcano. For her and everyone's shock Selena ran towards Phobos and tried to stop him but it was already too late. "Deimos, if reincarnation I hope I can reborn in the same place as you and our parents. Farewell brother, see you later." Phobos thought as the lava surrounded him and killed him.

IN SHINNOK'S SPIRE

Drahmin and Moloch were walking when then they found the quite sad Kochal and Lilith. "We were looking for you, Lord Shinnok is calling all Generals for a meeting." Drahmin said.

"What is the matter guys?" Moloch asked.

"You didn't feel did you?" Kochal said.

"Phobos was killed." Lilith said shocking Drahmin and Moloch.

"What are you serious?!" Moloch said, but he received no answer from neither Lilith or Kochal, their silent was more than enough.

"*Hmm* Weird, you didn't seem to be that sad when Kokuto died." Drahmin said.

"Don't dare compare Phobos to that traitorous filth!" Kochal roared

"Phobos was our friend!" Lilith said.

"You said that Lord Shinnok want to talk to the Generals didn't you?" Kochal asked, both Drahmin and Moloch nodded and the Generals left.

"I just noticed, where are Sektor and Noob?" Moloch said.

IN THE BIO-LAB

"_Teleportation of the Bio-Lab will happen in 15 seconds." _The computer said.

Sektor laughed lowly. "Sir!" Sektor turned back and he saw Rex. "All our personal and equipment has been sent to the location." Rex said.

"Good to know, dispatch some troops to the Shadow Realm assisting in rescuing the prisoners made by Noob Saibot, we have to guarantee that our ally Teridax will keep being loyal to us." Sektor said.

"Yes sir. And what about Noob Saibot himself?" Rex said.

"I've already sent him to the tomb in Hueco Mundo. Surely Teridax and the Makutas are dealing with Noob right now." Sektor said.

"_Teleportation of the Bio-Lab will happen in 5, 4, 3, 2,..."_

IN HUECO MUNDO

Noob entered the tomb and then he arrived at a totally dark room, he couldn't see nothing. "Dude, even I think that this is kind that scary." Noob thought.

"It is you, Noob Saibot." A voice full of wrath said and then Noob looked back and Teridax hit him in the head with a bladed Staff breaking his skull and leaving a deep cut and threw him at a wall.

Vamprah walked towards the non-moving body of Noob and pressed his hand against Noob's neck. Some seconds later he turned to Teridax. "He is dead."

TO BE CONTINUE

* * *

Author's notes: Review after reading


	11. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

Baal created the portal and then Azmodan crossed it along with Halibel and the other Arrancars. "So you finally came in. I guess you took the medallion." Baal said and Azmodan gave the object to him. Baal analyzed it for some seconds and he nodded satisfied. "How was the battle?"

"...I Prefer to don't talk about it." Azmodan said and he left with the others intriguing Baal.

MEANWHILE SOMEWHERE ELSE

Kochal arrived at the Sloth Palace. He entered an armory room and he walked towards a box and he opened it taking his demon weapons: a pair of spiked brass knuckles. He also wore a gray and black battle armor and he put a dark purple cloak in his left shoulder and he put a helmet on his head. He left the armory and arrived at a large plaza and he was surprisingly welcomed by Behemoth. "What do you want soldier?" Kochal asked simply.

"I wanted to allow me to be your subordinate." Behemoth said. Kochal raised an eyebrow intrigued. "You were Master Phobos' best friend...And like you, I want to have revenge for Master Phobos' death." Behemoth said and then Kochal slapped him with the back of his hand and knocked him down.

"Do you want to become my subordinate?! You were supposed to be there to protect Phobos, and yet he died, where you were when he died?" Kochal said.

"I got injured after protecting Master Phobos from a Cero Oscuras and he ordered me to go to the Gluttony Palace and heal. And then I felt his Reiatsu..." Behemoth said and he started to cry.

Kochal quietly chuckled. "That sounds a lot like Phobos. That fool always was more concerned with the others rather with himself." Kochal said. Behemoth looked up and he saw the Demon General sincerely crying. "Rise up you fool! If you want to be my subordinate and want to avenge Phobos' death, is better you start moving!" Kochal said.

Behemoth brushed the tears off his face and he raised. "Yes sir." Behemoth said.

MEANWHILE IN THE SHADOW REALM

The Shadow Realm is a place that has a eternal night, a full moon bright in the gray sky, and everything is black and dead. There was a ruined fortress castle being patrolled by the clones of Noob Saibot. In a dungeon was two groups of prisoners the Piraka and the Barraki. The Piraka resembled humanoid cyborg reptiles with organic spines made of a material that was like rubber. The blue one was Vezok, the red one was Hakann, the brown one was Avak, the black one was Reidak, the white one was Thok and their leader the green one was Zaktan. The Barraki on other hand had different appearances and were members of different species and were being kept in a water tank. Kalmah roughly resembled a red and black humanoid octopus, Takadox roughly resembled a humanoid blue mantis, their leader Pridak roughly resembled a white and red humanoid shark, Carapar roughly resembled a brown and yellow humanoid crab, Mantax roughly resembled a black humanoid manta ray and Ehlek roughly resembled a green spiked electric fish. "Hey clone." Hakann said to a clone of Noob Saibot that turned to him. "What about you let me and my pals go? Because if we have to escape by ourselves, things will get pretty rough on you." Hakann said.

The clone chuckled and he walked towards Hakann. "The day you escape this cell, I'll..." The clone started to say and then Hakann stretched his arms out of the bars of the cell and he started to strangle the clone.

The other Piraka started to get randy at the scene while the Barraki merely watched. "Go for it men! Break this replica's neck!" Avak said.

But then other two clones with high-tech spears came and they hit Hakann and electrocuted him and he released the first clone. "You can considered lucky that the original Noob Saibot ordered us to keep you alive. I a starting to think that he'll ask to Sektor to reprogram you, if that is possible." The first clone said.

"Listen to this, we'll be free and much far away before someone can reprogram us, you can be sure of it." Kalmah said.

"You'll never leave this prison." The second clone said.

"Never say never." Someone said and the clones turned and then they were beheaded by Antroz, Vamprah and Chirox.

"Antroz, Vamprah, Chirox!" Reidak said.

"Long time no see, uh?" Antroz said.

"Anyway, could you free us?" Zaktan said.

Antroz chuckled and he slashed the cell of the Piraka with his blades while Vamprah destroyed the water tank and he gave an oxygen tank and mask to Ehlek to wear. "Good that we are free, but would be better if we had our weapons with us." Ehlek said.

"That is why I am here." They looked at the side and they saw Spiriah that was carrying a bag and then he released it on the ground and the bag opened revealing many strange weapons.

"Our weapons!" The Piraka and the Barraki said at same time and they rushed to take them. Hakann took a pincer like weapon and a high-tech rifle with two barrels. Vezok smirked and he took a large hook and a harpoon gun. Avak found and took a pickaxe and a high-tech jackhammer. Zaktan took a triple bladed sword and a tongs. Reidak took a buzzsaw and put it in his back and then he took a drill weapon and put it in his hand. Thok took an Ice Gun and he took an Ice Peg and put it in his back. Kalmah took two whips that resembled octopus tentacles and he swung them a little. Takadox took two twin swords with serrated blades. Ehlek took a metal glove with three metal blade claws. Carapar took a weapon that resembled a massive crab claw. Mantax took a pincer like weapon. And Pridak took a pair of shark tooth like blades. "Whoa. Look what is here." Vezok said and he took a spear. "It is the Fusion Spear. That nutcase Vezon will like it."

"Vezon is here?" Chirox asked.

"Yes, he is being kept in the High Security Sector along with Sidorak, Roodaka, Nocturn, and the Shadowed One." Zaktan said.

Some minutes later Vamprah and Chirox slashed the door of the High Security Sector and they knocked the door down with a kick. There was a silver and black Piraka, there were a crimson and black robot, there was a black and gray female robot, there was a four armed cyan blue and lime green amphibious cyborg creature in a water tank, and there was a black and yellow and silver big robot. The last one know as Shadowed One looked at the Makutas. "I was starting to think that you would never go after us." The Shadowed One said.

Vamprah freed the the crimson robot and the female robot that were chained at the "We were on low profile you know we were just needing some allies, but anyway, I suppose you still need this." Chirox said and he gave to the Shadowed One a staff with a blade. "Hey Nocturn." Chirox said and he destroyed the water tank and freed the amphibious creature. Nocturn left the tank and the Chirrox gave him two twin swords, an octopus tentacle like whip and a gun.

Vamprah walked towards the cell with the silver Piraka and stood in front of it. "Hey there Vamprah. Long time no see, I was starting to think that you had abandoned us." The Piraka said, Vamprah said nothing. "I see that still being the silent, sinister type aren't you? This make you cooler you know, but also makes you seem snobbish." The Piraka said. Vamprah merely rolled his eyes and he took his blade and destroyed the cell and then he gave a spear to him.

"How did you could stand Vezon all these years?" Chirox said.

"It was quite hard. And we are lucky that his non-stopping jabber didn't make us went insane." Roodaka said.

"Anyway, lets leave please. I want to have my revenge on a guard." Sidorak said.

"Not yet." Vezon said and he shot an eye laser beam through a door and then a mechanical spider with a dragon like head and sharp and big teeth burst through the wall. "Fenrakk, my little baby, did you miss me? Come here to daddy." Vezon said and he hugged the giant spider's face and patted her forehead. The giant spider opened her mouth and started to pant with her tongue out like a dog and she licked Vezon. "Good girl." Vezon said and he jumped on the Fenrakk Spider's back and he grabbed a chain attached to her neck.

"What about the other Dark Hunters? I just can't leave them here." The Shadowed One said.

"Our allies are already taking care of saving the others." Chirox said.

"Anyway, it is better get moving while we have the advantage." Vamprah said surprising the others.

"He can speak!" Vezon said.

Sektor was in another part of the Shadow Realm along with Teridax and Rex. Then Rex received a message. "Sir, I received a message from our men, all of Teridax's allies were rescued."

"Good, order them to create the Cyber-Portals. We are leaving." Sektor said.

"What? You can't be serious. The clones of Noob Saibot are still keeping my people prisoners in the underground." Teridax said.

"What do you suggest us to do? To just attack without planning?" Sektor said. "We must leave while we have a strong army, there are still many clones of Noob Saibot left in this realm. I told you I was going to build a new army of Rahkshi, Bohrok, Visorak and Vahki, and once you help me, you can return here to save your people."

BACK IN THE REBEL CAMP

Baal was with Diablo and Mephisto in the main tent planning. "Hey, Generals." They looked back and they saw Renji.

"What do you want boy?" Diablo said while crossing his arms.

"I wanted to ask you to let me go in the next mission." Renji said. "I feel useless being here without doing nothing, there is a war happening and I can't just be here messing around." Renji completed.

"Alright, whatever, the life is yours anyway." Diablo said.

"Your concern for the others' life is touching." Renji said with an anime vein popping out of his forehead.

"Thanks. People rarely say this to me." Diablo completed angering Renji even more. Then they felt a strong Reiatsu blasting.

"What was that? This Reiatsu is at the same level of the Captains." Renji said.

"Okay, I think that I know to which General this Reiatsu belong to." Diablo said and he took a paper and he started to take some notes. "Dordoni, Cirucci, Gantenbainne, Halibell, Ulquiorra...What is the name of Dordoni's white haired Fraccion?...Oh yes, Fran." Diablo thought and then he gave the note to Renji. "Please go find these Arrancars. And I am going after my son Duriel." Diablo said.

In other part of the camp Selena was looking for Ulquiorra. "Excuse, have you seen my brother?" She asked to a demon soldier that pointed to a place. "Thanks ." Selena said and she walked towards the direction and she found Ulquiorra leaned against a mountain wall and reading a book. "Hey Ulqui, what are you reading?" Selena asked as she sat by her brother's side.

"Nothing special, just a book I borrowed from Baal." Ulquiorra said. "Are you okay? You seems a little weird."

"It is nothing, it is just about the fight with the last General...Everything he did was to help his brother. It made me think that I don't give enough value to you or Anthony." Selena said.

"Uh, wait, what?" Ulquiorra said. "Never, EVER, think about those things, alright? I admit that you sometimes is a little nerve wrecking. But, I couldn't ask for a better family, or a better sister." Ulquiorra said wrapping an arm around Selena's head and giving a kiss in her forehead. Selena closed her eyes and cried of happiness and she hugged him back.

Meanwhile Kochal was sat in a stone throne in the middle of some ruins. The general was resting his head in his right closed fist and with his eyes closed. "Sir." Kochal opened his eyes and he saw Behemoth. "Don't you think that you should lower your Reiatsu levels? The soldiers are starting to feel a little sick and weak and the enemies can discover our location." Behemoth said.

"I want that." Kochal said confusing Behemoth. "There is a high possibility that I'll attract the responsible for Phobos's death. I'll order to all soldiers with exception of Drahmin and Moloch to leave. I want to avenge Phobos by myself." Kochal said and he closed his eyes and he was surrounded by a red aura. "Soldiers. It is General Kochal speaking. I want you to leave and return to the capital, there are some things that I want to take care of by myself." Kochal said and then he opened his eyes. "They are here." Kochal said.

In other part of the ruins Duriel had arrived along with Dordoni, Cirucci, Gantenbainne, Halibell, Ulquiorra, Renji and Fran. "Seriously, does Baal always do it?" Renji said.

"Yup, he always teleport everyone he wants whenever he pleases." Duriel said and he looked around and sighed. "Those ruins are too big. It can take hours for us to find the Elder Gods' forsaken medallion." Duriel complained.

"Yes, keep sniffing Moloch we'll find him." Duriel and the Arrancars with exception of Fran recognized that the voice belonged to Drahmin and they quickly hid behind a wall. Then Drahmin appeared while holding a chain that ended in a collar that was attached at Moloch's neck. "Come on, I know that they are somewhere here."

"I think that we can find them. But first..." Moloch started to say and he ripped the collar off his neck. "Don't treat me like a freaking dog!" Moloch said. Renji, Duriel and the Arrancars failed to notice a black owl that was flying in circles above them and then the bird flew down and landed in Moloch's shoulder and screeched a little and Moloch smirked.

"Moloch, what are you laughing of?" Drahmin said. "Why are you looking at that wall? And why you are ignoring...?" Drahmin started to say and then Moloch grabbed him by the face with a hand and with a other he took his chain iron ball and he spun it before throwing at the wall and demolished it and the rocks fell on the intruders and they went unconscious.

The Onis looked down at them. "Let's take some chains and tie them before they wake up. "Moloch said.

Some minutes later they woke up to find themselves chained and they looked up and saw Kochal that was sat in a stone throne with Behemoth, Drahmin and Moloch by his side. The demon General looked at them with a serious stare. "I have a question, and I'll ask only once. Which of you was in the moment of the death of General Phobos." Kochal said. Renji, Duriel and the Arrancars with exception of Halibel were confused. "Won't speak, uh? Behemoth, do you recognize one of them?" Kochal said.

Behemoth looked at them for some time and then he looked at Halibel and he widened his eyes slightly. "This woman." Behemoth said.

"The blond one?" Kochal asked.

"Yes." Behemoth said.

Kochal clenched his eyes of anger and he snarled slowly and he sank his clawed fingers in the armrest. "I see." Kochal said and then he raised and in a blink of eyes he appeared in front of her. The Espada widened her eyes and then Kochal closed his right fist and he punched her in the stomach and threw her through a long distance. "It was you. You killed Phobos!" Kochal said.

"What? No I..." Halibel started to say but then Kochal kicked her at a wall. And then he proceeded to continuously punch her but he failed to notice the chains loosing up. Kochal raised his fist and was about to punch Halibel but then she grabbed his hand and kicked him away. Halibel moved her hand to her back to get her Zanpakuto but she found nothing.

"Did you really think that I would be that stupid to leave you with your weapons?" Kochal said. Drahmin raised his left hand that was holding a sack with Renji's and the Arrancars' Zanpakutos and Duriel's scythes. Kochal took a pair of spiked brass knuckles and put them in his hands and then he was surrounded by a black aura and his brass knuckles transformed into a pair of iron gauntlets and he dashed towards Halibel and started to punch her again. Kochal grabbed Halibel by her head and threw her against a pillar and then he jumped and dived and stomped on her, then the Demon General grabbed Halibel by the neck and he lifted her before punching her and throwing her at a wall and then he dashed and he punched her in the stomach and then he continued to punch her endlessly.

Behemoth was looking at Kochal attacking Halibel for some seconds before he turned to Fran. "You. I think that I already saw you before." Behemoth said and then he smirked. "Oh yes, I remember you. You are that Fraccion that I fought before, I think that you still owe me a fight." Behemoth said and then he walked towards Fran and kicked him in the face and knocked him down. "The rebel Generals are not here to save your skin, boy." Behemoth said cracking his knuckles. "Why aren't you moving at all?"

"I am concentrating." Fran had taken a rock shard and he used it to release himself from the chains. Then Fran kicked Behemoth and threw him towards the rock throne and then he sonidoed and punched Drahmin and he took their weapons and then he cut off the chains and released his companions.

"Curse you." Behemoth snarled and then he drew his sword and the weapon dematerialized into energy and he absorbed it and he transformed into a giant lizard monster. "Destroy them!"

"Uh...We don't have soldiers, remember? General Kochal ordered to all soldiers to leave." Drahmin said.

Behemoth looked down at the Onis with his right eye twitching. "So. why. Don't. You. DO IT BY YOURSELF?!" Behemoth roared.

"Oh yeah. Silly us." Drahmin said. Moloch took his chain iron ball and spun it and he launched it towards Renji that jumped.

"Howl Zabimaru!" Renji launched his Shikai at Moloch but Drahmin blocked the attack with his iron club and the Onis dashed towards Ulquiorra.

Behemoth moved his tail and he hit Dordoni, Cirucci and Gantenbainne and then he leaped on Fran and grabbed him with his paw. "Any last words before I squeeze the life out of you?"

Fran tightly held his Zanpakuto. "Propel Libelula." Fran was surrounded by a lime green Reiatsu and then the burst made Behemoth release Fran that was in his Resurrected form. In his Resurrection, Fran's mask moved to his shoulders, making two protective pads, four transparent wings sprout from his back, striped with red and his shirt become tight against his body, appearing almost segmented-like.

"HA! What do you think that you can do with that ridiculous Resurrection of yours?!" Behemoth laughed and he breathed a stream of purple fire but Fran Sonidoed and he appeared by the side of Behemoth's head

"Supersónico." Fran moved his wings and he shot an attack of sound and wing at Behemoth, throwing him away.

The demon lizard snarled and he breathed a fireball at Fran that evaded with a Sonido but he was grabbed by Behemoth. "Any last words?" Behemoth said and then he felt a sharp pain in his back.

What happened was that Duriel had stabbed his scythes in Behemoth's back. "Why don't you just die, anyway?" Duriel said and he took his scythes off Behemoth and he cut off the demon's hand freeing Fran. Duriel smirked and then his weapons dematerialized in energy and was absorbed by him and then Duriel transformed into a big muscular demon with bluish skin and instead of hands he had bone made blades, a dragon like head and his lower body was long and with many legs like a centipede and he had many spikes in his back. "It is show time, gentlemen!" Duriel was surrounded by a white aura and then he stabbed the ground with his bone blades and he created a series of ice columns around Behemoth forming a prison around him. Behemoth breathed a stream of purple fire and he melted the ice and then he moved his tail and he hit Fran and tried to smash Duriel but he was frozen by Duriel's ice aura. "This will do." Duriel said. But then the ice started to crack and a black energy left it, Duriel raised an eyebrow while Fran opened his mouth and widened his eyes in shock as Behemoth's ice encased form was totally destroyed. "Okay, this freaked me out a little. What just happened?" Duriel asked.

"Do you think he was in the time of molting?" Fran questioned.

"Molting?" Duriel asked.

"Yeah. Insects and reptiles enter in this process when they get bigger." Fran said and then they noticed a giant shadow covering them.

Then they turned back to see Behemoth that was even bigger and with a crow of horns on top of his head, a pentagram in his forehead and a pair of gigantic bat like wings and he had a purple smoke like energy leaving his body. "Now you are done for!" Behemoth roared. Fran sonidoed and landed in Behemoth's back and tried to attack but then the demon's tail quickly moved and hit Fran.

"What? How did he react so fast?" Fran questioned. Then he quickly charge a teal Cero in his palm and was about to shot it when then Behemoth breathed a stream of purple fire at Fran and injured him and he fell to a knee. "I can't understand, how he is being so fast? It is as if he was capable of predict future.

"The truth is that I can read your mind and predict every move you try." Behemoth said.

Fran widened his eyes of shock but then he spread his arms. "Barra Sonica (Sonic Slash)!" Fran moved his arms at sound speed and he shot a fast slashing wave of sound at Behemoth that easily evaded it.

"I was reading your mind and I find this girl, Yang, she is kind cute, I suppose you like her a lot don't you? Maybe I should pay her a visit once I am done with you." Behemoth said and Fran dashed towards him in a surge of fury. "You idiot!" Behemoth said and he knocked Fran out with a swing of his tail. "One down. Other to go." Behemoth said and he turned to Duriel that quickly dashed towards him and tried to cut him though Behemoth was capable of defending with his wing.

"So what? This mind reading ability of yours can't help when facing an opponent that is too fast for you, right?" Duriel said and he moved his other bone blade and cut off Behemoth's wing. And than he moved his other one and he slightly sliced Behemoth's throat and he plunged both his blades in Behemoth's forehead and killed him.

Drahmin and Moloch were attacking Ulquiorra without stopping but the Espada's Hierro was keeping him from being injured, even his Arrancar Uniform was being undamaged. "I don't think it is working." Moloch said.

"Keep attacking Moloch! Soon or later he'll fall!" Drahmin said.

But then Ulquiorra grabbed Drahmin's arm and smashed him against the ground and threw him up his shoulder. Moloch followed Drahmin with his eyes and then he rushed towards his unconscious friend. "I told it wasn't going to work." Moloch said and then Ulquiorra did a karate chop in Moloch's neck and he passed out.

Ulquiorra sighed and he turned his head to the side and he saw Kochal that was still punching Halibel even though she was almost unconscious. Kochal's right fist was covered by purple electricity and he was about to punch Halibel again but then someone grabbed his wrist. Kochal looked to his side and he saw Ulquiorra. "Attacking a defenseless opponent, is that the honor that you demons have?" Ulquiorra said. Kochal snarled and he moved his right arm upwards and threw Ulquiorra and hit him with a kick as he fell down and launched him towards a pillar.

Kochal hmpfed, then he heard a low moan. Kochal looked down and he saw Halibel that was crawling in a try to escape. Kochal walked towards Halibel and then he heavily stomped on her back and kicked her and threw her at a rock. Halibel coughed a lot of blood and her vision started to blur. Kochal slowly walked towards her. "Bankai! Hihio Zabimaru!" Kochal felt a strong Reiatsu behind him and he looked back and saw Renji that had activated his Bankai. "Hikotsu Taihou!" Renji shot a red energy blast that Kochal easily defended with his forearm shocking Renji. Then Kochal disappeared. "Where is he?" Renji thought while looking around.

"I am here." Renji looked up to the head of his Bankai and he saw Kochal that then touched the Bankai's head with his right index finger and it was disintegrated. "Don't look at me with those big eyes. Even though I prefer to use martial arts in my fights I sometimes use magics to make things go faster." Kochal said and he appeared in front of Renji and made him fly **away **with a slap. "You always waste time and energy when you fight a weakling...But in your case mistress Halibel, I'll make an exception." Kochal said.

"Whirl Giralda!"

"Rip Off Golondrina!"

"Roar Draga!"

Kochal looked back and he saw that the other Espadas had Resurrected and he sighed annoyed. "You must be kidding." Kochal said. Dordoni launched both his windmills and Cirucci shot her wing blades and Gantenbainne shot a fire blast. Kochal stopped the windmills with his hands and he deflected the blades with kicks and made the fire blast fly away with a slap. "What do you think that you can do against me scum?"

"In that case. Resurrection Segunda Etapa..." Dordoni, Cirucci and Gantenbainne were surrounded by Reiatsu and then they started to have changes. "Tornado Rojo!"

"Cantando Ópera Golondrina! (Singing Opera Swallow)" Cirucci still kept her mane but now she had a long white and black dress with purple markings.

"Dragón Guerrero! (Dragon Warrior)" Gantenbainne's dome shell shrunk down and a a pair of folded up appears dragon wings are on his back. The armor on his arms remained, but his dragon heads over his hands became claws. His tail also gained a spike ball as the end.

"Resurrection Segunda Etapa... Don't think that being stronger will save you, and besides I am not the kind of guy that would waste energy fighting strong guys." Kochal said.

"So I think that we have a problem. You don't have any choice." Dordoni said and then his legs and lower body were surrounded by a tornado and he flew towards Kochal and delivered him an uppercut in his chin launching him upwards.

"If you want so much to die." Kochal said and he dashed down towards Dordoni that used his wrist Gatling Guns to fire a powerful tornado that was effortlessly deflected back to Dordoni by Kochal's palms. Kochal landed and he heard a strange noise behind him and he turned back and saw a portal forming and then a sword made of purple energy came out of it and almost stabbed through his head and then another portal appeared in front of him and another sword came out and stabbed through his stomach. Kochal looked forwards and saw that the blades were created by Cirucci, he snarled lowly and then he was surrounded by dark purple and the sword were destroyed.

Cirucci created more two sword and she started to swing them and they started to vibrate and many blades were created. "Diez Energía Hojas (Ten Energy Blades)." Cirucci then launched ten energy blades towards Kochal and he was capable of evading though barely, she created more ten blades and created portals and launched them through the portals and they stabbed Kochal in the back.

"Rayo de Luz del Dragón (Light Ray of the Dragon)!" Gantenbainne concentrated fire between his palms and then he shot a blast at Kochal and launched the General.

Duriel that had transformed to his human form ran towards an unconscious Halibel and he put her on his shoulder. Kochal turned to Duriel and he widened his eyes in horror. "No...No way that I'll let you deprive me of my vengeance!" Kochal shouted and his hand was surrounded by purple electricity and he touched the ground with his index finger and then many undead hands popped out the ground and grabbed Duriel's ankles and he accidentally released Halibel. Kochal jumped and then he dived towards Halibel with a kick aimed at her neck but then Ulquiorra sonidoed and he stopped Kochal's attack, then Dordoni and Gantenbainne dashed towards Kochal and they both punched him in the stomach and launched him up and then Fran sonidoed up and he created a Gemelos Sonido clone and they kicked Kochal and launched him towards the ground. Kochal raised but then he fell to a knee while panting.

"Why do you keep fighting?" Ulquiorra said.

"That woman...She killed my friend, I won't forgive myself if she escapes alive." Kochal said pointing at Halibel.

"This friend who was he?" Ulquiorra asked.

"His name is Phobos." Kochal said.

"Phobos? He was a General like you?" Ulquiorra said.

"Why are you asking that?" Kochal said.

"Because my sister was there when Halibel fought him, and she told me that he committed suicide." Ulquiorra said.

"Ridiculous! Why Phobos would commit suicide?" Kochal said.

"Selena and the others discovered about Phobos' brother. She said somethings to Phobos that opened his eyes, but he end up committing suicide." Ulquiorra said.

"So Phobos indeed committed suicide..." Kochal said while tightly closing his fists. "...BECAUSE OF THIS SISTER OF YOURS!" Kochal shouted with hot tears rolling down his face.

Ulquiorra widened his eyes and started to panic. "No...No wait you can't..." Ulquiorra started to say.

"SHUT UP!" Kochal shouted and a circular purple energy wave left his body and then multiple purple energy stakes materialized in the air and they stabbed the Arrancars and Duriel and kept them in the ground. "I hope you had a nice conversation with your sister, Espada, because will be nothing left once I am done with her." Kochal snarled as he created a portal. Duriel started to twitch violently and then he used his brute strength and he destroyed the stakes and then he took his scythes and he jumped and dived towards Kochal and then the rods of his scythes stretched and slashed Kochal and Duriel landed in front of him. Kochal widened his eyes and then he was frozen from the feet to the head by ice. "...Phobos..." Kochal said weakly before he shattered to pieces and the sealing medallion fell in front of him.

Some minutes later in the Capital. Shinnok reunited with Quan Chi, the remaining Generals, Drahmin and Moloch. "I suppose you all felt when our dear friend Kochal died." Shinnok said.

"In normal conditions he could have defeated his opponents easily, but he was blinded by his thirst for revenge, and..." Belokk started to say but then a guard was sent through the gate.

They looked at the guard that was dead and had a black Katana stabbed through his chest. Then they heard some steps and they looked towards the door and saw Noob Saibot. "I think we have a trouble."

TO BE CONTINUE

* * *

OMAKE

Charon and his crew were fixing their ship that was near the the river in the right side of the camp. "Okay Captain, I think we are done!" A skeleton crew member said.

Charon smiled and then they heard a sound like a scream. "What in the world?" Charon said and he took a telescope and he saw Renji that was coming flying towards them. "Projectile coming from starboard! Protect yourselves!" Charon said and the pirates jumped to the sides and then Renji blast through the ship's hull and it sank in the Styx River.

Charon's jaw literally fell off. "Whoa. All those hours of repairing for nothing. You are feeling a idiot aren't you?" The skeleton hawk/parrot said. Then Charon started to use the skeleton bird as a hammer to fix the ship.

* * *

Author's notes: I am sorry it took so long, but here is the chapter and please review after reading. I also need a Beta Reader and if you want to help me send a message.


End file.
